La Bella Durmiente
by LauraGrangerLupin
Summary: La reina Susan había caído dormida en un sueño eterno del que no podía despertar. Aslan no podía hacer nada. Sus hermanos intentando buscar una solución habían vuelto sin querer a su propio mundo dejando a Susan en Narnia y sin encontrar ninguna forma de poder volver.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Las Cronicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis**

 _ **Prologo**_

Caspian X estaba recorriendo aquel enorme castillo debido a que hoy su padre no podría jugar con él. Caspian IX se encontraba en una junta con algunos hombres que él no conocía (y no le interesaba conocer).

Su amado padre siempre se encontraba dispuesto a jugar con él (tal vez esto se debía a que quería darle todo el tiempo y el amor que su madre al morir no pudo darle) a pesar de sus tantas obligaciones para con su pueblo. Debido a esto Caspian entendía que su padre no pudiera estar con él tanto como quisiera, sino tanto y un poco más de lo que su posición le permitía.

Dado que su padre se encontraba ocupado para estar con él, Caspian tendría que estar en ese momento en sus clases de etiqueta, por aquella razón se encontraba recorriendo el castillo escondiéndose de las criadas y la Sra. Kohler. Aquella mujer era tan pesada, seria y estricta que causaba por lo menos la mitad de sus motivos para esconderse de su clase. Él prefería mil veces más sus clases de esgrima, geografía o historia, esta última era su favorita, adoraba escuchar de su profesor Cornelius aquellas historias y leyendas de una antigua Narnia donde criaturas y ninfas existían y convivían, donde eran gobernados en una era de paz por cuatro reyes y reinas. Recordaba perfectamente la descripción de cada uno: Lucy la Valiente, Reina de Narnia, Señora de Cair Paravel y Emperatriz de las Islas Solitarias, la menor de los cuatro reyes era descrita con una personalidad chispeante, directa y luchadora, poseedora de Una daga, y el licor de fuego que cura todo tipo de heridas obsequiado por Santa Claus; Edmund el Justo, Rey de Narnia, Señor de Cair Paravel, Duque del Páramo del Farol, Conde de la Marcha Occidental y Caballero de la Noble Orden de la Mesa, era un excelente espadachín y además apreciado por sus sabios consejos y justas decisiones, poseía a Balmung y Palmunc, dos espada gemelas obsequiadas por Aslan. Después se encontraba Susan la Benévola, Reina de Narnia, Señora de Cair Paravel y Emperatriz de las Islas Solitarias, mayor que Lucy y Edmund, sus hermanos menores, se caracteriza por ser una magnífica arquera, la mejor de Narnia, era considerada la voz de la lógica y la precaución, poseedora de un arco y flechas, y un cuerno mágico obsequiado por Santa Claus. Por último estaba Peter, el Magnífico, Sumo Monarca de Narnia, Emperador de las Islas Solitarias, Señor de Cair Paravel, Jefe de la Más Noble Orden del León, poseedor de la espada Rhindon y un escudo con el símbolo del gran león obsequiado por Santa Claus. Caspian deseaba ser algún día tan buen gobernante como su padre y el rey Peter.

Sin embargo la historia que más le gustaba escuchar de Narnia era de como la reina Susan había caído dormida en un sueño eterno del que no podía despertar. Comienza con el ejército calormeno bajo el mando del Príncipe Rabadash intentando invadir Narnia y raptar a la reina Susan para tomarla como esposa. Sus intenciones fueron frustradas, pero logra envenenar a la reina, desembocando en una guerra contra Narnia, guerra que terminaron perdiendo.

Los hermanos entraron en pánico al no poder encontrar cura para aquel veneno. Susan moría, por lo que desesperados pidieron ayuda a Aslan. El gran león pudo evitar su inminente muerte, sin embargo ella no despertaba. Aquel veneno poseía magia negra, veneno que poseía la magia de Jadis la bruja blanca, Aslan no podía despertarla, pero calmo a los hermanos diciendo que ella despertaría cuando fuera el momento. Sin embargo los reyes y reinas desaparecieron, quedando solo Susan aún dormida. No se sabe después que paso con ella.

Caspian se sobresalto al escuchar pasos en su dirección y la lejanía de la voz de la Sra. Kohler que aumentaba cada segundo. Él estaba consternado, se suponía que no tendrían que haberlo buscado en la parte oeste del castillo. Aquel lugar era poco transitado a excepción de algún que otro guardia.

Viendo para todos lados intento buscar un buen lugar para esconderse, pero aquel lugar no poseía mucho amueblado. Sin más remedio se escondió debajo de una mesa que sostenía un florero con unas escasas flores.

Escuchaba mas y mas cerca las voces, cada vez se pegaba mas a la pared intentando quedar lo menos visible posible. De pronto su mano izquierda, que estaba apoyada al costado de su cuerpo contra la pared se hundió unos centímetros. La pared donde se encontraba apoyado repentinamente ya no estaba y él caía por un agujero poco iluminado cayendo pocos segundos después al suelo polvoriento y sucio, Caspian se levanto tosiendo del piso. Al recuperarse y cuando sus ojos pudieron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad pudo ver mejor a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un largo pasillo, en las paredes se hallaban antorchas cubiertas de telarañas y no se podía ver muy bien el final de aquel corredor.

Se diría que cualquier niño con la escasa edad de diez años estaría temblando de miedo en aquella situación donde no se sabía siquiera si había alguna salida de aquel oscuro lugar, sin embargo Caspian X tenía una naturaleza aventurera y difícilmente se daría vuelta y huiría sin antes explorar aquel desconocido lugar. Por lo que lentamente se adentro por aquel pasillo. Minutos después pudo ver una pared que le impedía seguir adelante. Confundido se pregunto si no se habría pasado algún otro corredor que no pudiera ver por la oscuridad. Pero cuando estaba por darse la vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos pudo ver que en la pared había otra antorcha, eso no hubiera llamado la atención de Caspian si no fuera porque en el candelabro donde se encontraba aquella fuente de iluminación estaba sostenida en la pared por un metal en forma de escudo. Él estaba seguro de no haber visto aquel adorno en la pared en ninguna de las otras. _Tal vez_ , pensó, _aquello se debía a algo_. Por lo que estirándose todo lo posible intento alcanzar aquella antorcha que estaba un poco alta para él. Después de varios intentos pudo alcanzarla al dar un gran salto. Sin embargo cuando su cuerpo caía aún sosteniendo el candelabro, el objeto cayó en línea vertical junto con su mano. Sorprendido vio como la pared se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar a una habitación.

Al pasar entorno los ojos, pues en esta, las antorchas si se encontraban encendidas. Caspian vio sorprendido el gran ataúd de cristal que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. Se acerco a aquel gran objeto y vio anonadado que ahí dentro había una persona rodeada de flores desconocidas para él, pero que eran tan hermosas como a la mujer que rodeaban. Llevaba un vestido rojo que tenía una franja vertical en dorado con detalles en rojo que empezaba en el escote de este y llegaba al final de él. Las mangas, que eran amplias (esto se podía ver gracias a que las manos, que las tenía sobre su abdomen, dejaban una gran parte de la tela descansando sobre sus costados) tenían igualmente aquel mismo detalle, solo que el decorado ocupaba gran parte de la manga (un poco más abajo de los codos hasta el final).

 _"¿Está muerta?"_ pensó un poco asustado el joven, mas sin embargo desecho esa idea al ver que respiraba. De pronto vio que el ataúd tenía una placa de oro. Se acerco al ver que tenía gravado algo. Cayo debido a la sorpresa al leerlo, sin embargo se paro rápidamente para verificar que no había leído mal.

 _"Reina Susan, la Benévola._

 _Señora de Cair Paravel y Emperatriz de las Islas Solitarias"_

Hola, esta es la primera historia que subo a fanfictions (después de juntar mucho valor :p ) y como veran este es apenas el prologo, no tengo planeado que tenga muchos capitulos, a lo sumo quince, tal vez un poco más, ya vere en el transcurso de la historia.

Espero que les guste, acepto cualquier tipo de critica, ya se amala o buena, después de todo de estas cosas se aprenden y a mi me queda mucho por aprender :)


	2. Capítulo uno: El príncipe Caspian

**Disclaimer: Las Cronicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis**

 ** _Capitulo 1 El príncipe Caspian_**

Caspian se encontraba una vez más observando a la reina Susan. Ese lugar se había convertido en un refugio para él, donde podía escapar de sus tíos y los nobles del consejo. No sabía porque a lo largo de los años había encontrado la compañía (si así podía llamarlo) de aquella reina tan consoladora para él desde la muerte de su padre.

Seguía igual que hace diez años atrás, Caspian se había sorprendido de aquello, medio tonto si uno se pone a pensar que la Benévola tendría en realidad más de 13oo años, sin embargo a Caspian le resultaba extraño que al pasar los años él sea el único quien cambiara.

-Espero conocerte algún día- No pudo evitar susurrar.

La miraba con tal adoración que, si alguno lo mirara en ese momento, pensaría que aquella era su amada quien se encontraba en ese momento dentro del ataúd de cristal, esperando a que él la despertara.

Resignado a que ya era demasiado tarde y había estado un buen tiempo con ella en una conversación, mejor dicho, un monologo de parte de él, decidió que era hora de irse.

Pensó que era mejor saltearse la cena y ahorrarse una larga discusión con su tío (donde su tía solo comentaría a favor de su esposo) y la larga charla sobre sus obligaciones de parte de los nobles.

Por lo que aquella noche y sin comer se fue a acostar temprano.

/

-Lord Miraz?... Tiene un hijo.

-Los cielos nos han dado su bendición... Ya sabe sus ordenes- lo miro sobre su hombro- ¿General Glozelle?

-Sí, Milord- Presuroso se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer

/

Juraba que hacía poco tiempo que se había dormido cuando Caspian sintió que posaban una mano sobre su boca para acallar la exclamación que seguro hubiera dado de la sorpresa. Aliviado, vio que era el profesor Cornelius.

-Cinco minutos más.

-Hoy no verá las estrellas mi príncipe. ¡Rápido! ¡Debemos apurarnos!- Confundido Caspian se levanto presuroso de la cama.

-Profesor ¿Qué pasa?

-Su tía dio a luz...- Cornelius se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos- ...a un hijo.

Y mientras el profesor abría la puerta donde se esconderían, el joven príncipe asimilaba la situación en la que lo dejaba todo aquello. No era muy buena.

Rápidamente se apresuro para esconderse junto con Cornelius mientras dejaba una pequeña abertura en la puerta para observar a los intrusos que acababan de ingresar a su cuarto. Eran demasiados hombres cargados con ballestas, podía ver al general Glozelle entre ellos. Todos sin excepción dispararon a su cama (que no podían ver que en realidad se encontraba vacía por las cortinas que la tapaban).

Pronto salieron de ahí y se dirigieron a los establos (antes pasando por la armería por una espada y una cota de malla), mientras se dirigían a buscar un caballo no paraba de hacer preguntas.

-Profesor ¿cómo supo qué...?- Caspian trago saliva- de la conspiración contra mi

-Una persona de confianza me lo dijo, tu tío le dio la orden.

-¿Quién...?- Cornelius lo detuvo

-No hay tiempo, príncipe- Habían llegado junto a un caballo que Caspian sabía era Batallador. El profesor cubrió a Caspian con una capa negra- rápido, debe apurarse, debe huir al bosque- Caspian monto al corcel rápidamente. Se lamentaba no poder ir en Destrier.

-¿Al bosque?

-Allí no lo seguirán -de pronto saco un objeto de entre sus ropajes envuelto en una tela y lo dirigió hacía Caspian- Me tomó muchos años encontrar esto -colocó en las manos del príncipe algo que éste apenas pudo ver pero que supo por su tacto que se trataba de un cuerno.

-Ése -explicó el profesor Cornelius- es el mayor y más grande tesoro de Narnia. Muchos terrores tuve que soportar, muchos conjuros tuve que pronunciar para encontrarlo, cuando aún era joven. Se trata del cuerno mágico de la mismísima reina Susan -"Susan" pensó Caspian. Pero antes de siquiera poder asimilar que no volvería a ver su tranquilo y dormido rostro en mucho tiempo Cornelius siguió hablando-. Se dice que quien quiera que haga sonar el cuerno recibirá una extraña ayuda; nadie es capaz de decir hasta qué punto extraña. Úselo sólo en un momento de gravedad necesaria -le dijo serio.

-¿Lo volveré a ver alguna vez?

-Espero que sí, príncipe. Hay tantas cosas más que quería decirle... Todo lo que sabe va a cambiar ahora -Una voz a lo lejos los distrajo.

-¡Cierren el puente levadizo! -Se escucho.

-Váyase ya -Cornelius lo apresuro.

Caspian se dirigió a la salida mientras guardias impedían su retirada, sin embargo él los eludió pudiendo escapar.

El joven volvió su vista atrás, vio fuegos artificiales que celebraban el nacimiento del nuevo príncipe. Sin embargo se vio en la necesidad de apurar su marcha al divisar que hombres de Miraz le seguían el paso. Penetraron en un oscuro y aparentemente interminable bosques de pino, y todas las historias que Caspian había escuchado durante su vida sobre árboles que se mostraban hostiles se apelotonaron en su mente. Rápidamente desecho aquellos pensamientos al ver que a pesar de todo aún era perseguido por Glozelle y los demás.

Siguió cabalgando hacia el sur, dejando atrás el bosque, exigiéndole al caballo ir lo más rápido posible. Cruzo el rio (tan rápido como Batallador era capaz) que impedía su paso presuroso hacía un destino desconocido. Sin embargo así como él, los soldados también lo cruzaron (aunque algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte como Caspian y sus compañeros), no dándose por vencidos en aquella persecución.

Una vez más se interno en el bosque. De nuevo vinieron a la mente del joven príncipe aquellas historias sobre árboles hostiles. Intentó otra vez borrar aquello de su mente, que no ayudaría en nada.

Al no escuchar pasos a su espalda dio la vuelta para verificar si aún lo seguían. Luego, al girarse, casi demasiado inesperado para que doliera, aunque también dolió, un tronco golpeo a Caspian en la frente provocando que caiga del caballo, su pie quedo trabado en el estribo provocando que Batallador lo arrastrara unos metros delante. Con esfuerzo pudo sacar el pie de aquella pieza metálica, quedando recostado en el suelo cubierto de hojas. Reposó unos segundos recuperándose de aquel duro golpe, sin embargo cundo se dispuso a sentarse pudo ver a su derecha que unos peculiares y bajitos hombres salían de una abertura en un árbol, sorprendido se hecho hacía atrás.

-¡Nos vio! -Había dicho aquel hombrecillo de cabellera negra.

Inseguro de si aquellas extrañas personas pudieran ser amigos o enemigos (se inclinaba más por aquella última), vio donde se encontraba su espada, sin embargo al mínimo movimiento, aquel que no había hablado de aquellos dos, se acerco rápidamente desenvainando una espada del largo suficiente para su escasa altura.

Caspian retrocedió, pero aquel enano quedo quieto al ver en dirección desconocida para el príncipe, al seguir su mirada pudo ver sorprendido que era el cuerno de la reina Susan que se le debería de haber caído cuando él mismo cayó del caballo.

Una vez más su mirada cambio de rumbo hacía un ruido a la lejanía. Pudo ver, consternado, que eran los hombres que él creía había dejado atrás hacía unos minutos.

-¡Encárgate de él! -Había dicho el enano más cercano a Caspian mientras se dirigía hacia los soldados.

El otro se acerco, y Caspian no viendo otra solución agarro rápidamente el cuerno y lo hizo sonar. Después todo se oscureció.

¡Hola! Antes que todo quería decir que gracias por haber comentado mi historia, significa mucho para mi, sobretodo por ser la primera :). Espero que les guste éste capitulo también, de ésta historia que apenas comienza :p

Por cierto quería aclarar que en esta historia yo uso para las descripciones y algunos diálogos tanto la pelicula como el libro (no se si todos se lo habran leido o no) cambiandolos, modificando o quitando (obvio XD) creando ésta historia con, por supuesto, mis propias creaciones. Quería aclararlo porque a mi parecer es un buen dato para saber :)

Otra cosa más que quería poner en el capitulo anterior pero me olvide era que las espadas gemelas que le puse a Edmund en realidad son la misma espada: es sacada de la mitología nordica, si alguno la habra leido (aunque yo no lo leí, esto fue sacado de mi amigo wickipedia XD) tal vez la sacarán más como Gram (así es como se conoce a la espada en realidad), que también se le conoce como Balmung y Palmunc. No se ústedes pero a mi me encanta que Edmund luche con dos espadas :p

Por cierto tengo planeado bajo cualquier circunstancia terminar ésta historia, por lo que no deben preocuparse de que en algún momento la abondone :)


	3. Capítulo 2 La isla

_**Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis**_

 _ **Capitulo 2 La isla**_

Edmund se sentó al lado de sus hermanos.

-De nada- dijo irónico

-Lo tenía controlado- exclamó, enfadado, el mayor

Los hermanos Pevensie se encontraban sentados en un andén esperando el tren que los llevaría a la escuela.

Lucy, en medio de sus dos hermanos empezó a regañar a ambos por aquella pelea innecesaria que habían llevado a cabo con otros estudiantes.

-¡Y ahora porque ha sido Peter! -Sin embargo él solo la ignoraba- ¡Peter! -insistió ella.

-Ya déjalo Lucy -Se digno por fin en responder el mayor de los hermanos. La pequeña suspiro.

-Peter por favor -ella lo miro implorante-, deja de inmiscuirte en peleas innecesarias -y suspiro-. No te cuesta nada alejarte y ya -Peter se levanto, furioso viendo a su hermana.

-¿¡Y por qué debo hacerlo!? ¿¡No se cansan de que los traten como si fueran niños!?

-Somos niños -reclamo Edmund apuntando lo obvio.

-Pero no siempre lo fui.

Peter se dio la vuelta sin mirar a sus hermanos, se le notaba frustrado mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello rubio.

-Ya ha pasado un año -dijo de pronto el mayor-. Cuanto tiempo pasara para tener que volver -Todos sabían a qué lugar se refería con tanto anhelo y desespero.

Los tres tenían un mismo pensamiento en ese momento, después de todo, ellos no eran solamente tres, aún faltaba un miembro importante entre ellos. Sin embargo aquella preciada e importante persona había quedado en aquel magnífico lugar..., un lugar donde los animales hablaban..., donde los árboles caminan..., donde habían gobernado con justicia y amabilidad durante quince largos y magníficos años. Narnia, la tierra donde todo puede suceder..., donde aún se encontraba Susan, su querida hermana.

-Peter -Edmund se levanto de su asiento-, ella se encuentra bien.

A pesar de sus frecuentes peleas en los últimos días, los hermanos se llevaban realmente bien, y si había algo donde todos estaban unidos y juntos era en aquellos momentos donde necesitaban consuelo y escuchar de quien fuera que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien.

De improviso Lucy se alejó del asiento profiriendo un grito agudo, como alguien a quien ha picado una avispa.

-¿Qué sucede, Lu? -preguntó Edmund; y entonces, de repente, se interrumpió y emitió un ruidito que sonó parecido a "¡Ou!"

De pronto las luces comenzaron a titilar y el tren, al que esperaban, paso de largo sin detenerse haciendo que miles de papeles alzaran vuelo, las personas sin embargo se encontraban como si nada pasara, como si estuvieran congeladas.

-¿Qué diablos...? -empezó a decir Peter. Lucy lo interrumpió

-Parece magia -volteo, emocionada, mirando a sus hermanos.

-¡Pronto! -gritó Peter-. Las manos, sujétense -y velozmente tomó con su mano la de Lucy-. Mantengámonos bien juntos. ¡Rápido! -Ignorando la vacilación de Edmund tomo con su mano libre la de su hermano rápidamente.

El lugar parecía desmoronarse, las paredes, cubiertas de afiches se desgarraban, los azulejos se desprendían, poco quedaba ya del nombre de la estación en la pared.

El tren seguía pasando, pero de pronto los hermanos pudieron ver a través de él un paisaje de arena y agua, No podía verse claramente, la imagen iba y venía velozmente.

De pronto se encontraban en una cueva y una luz se trago al tren dando paso a la vista más bella que habían visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se encontraban los tres, uno al lado del otro, contemplando una playa de arena blanca. Unos pocos metros más allá, un mar muy tranquilo lamía la playa con olas tan diminutas que apenas producían ruido. El sol se encontraba donde se suponía que debía estar a las diez de la mañana, y el mar era de un azul deslumbrante. Permanecieron inmóviles olisqueando el mar.

Los tres se acercaron lentamente al agua cristalina. A los cinco minutos todos estaban descalzos remojándose en las frescas y transparentes aguas. Al minuto siguiente Edmund habló.

-¿Dónde creen que estamos?

-¿Dónde crees? -Peter comento riendo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Sin embargo Edmund se encontraba observando los riscos.

-No recuerdo ningunas ruinas en Narnia.

Todos dirigieron la vista donde Edmund miraba.

-No estamos seguros en qué lugar de Narnia estamos -dijo Peter-. Debemos investigar, tenemos que encontrarnos con Susan.

Empezaron a recorrer la orilla con el mar a su izquierda y el bosque a la derecha. A excepción de algunas gaviotas ocasional, era un lugar muy tranquilo. El bosque era tan espeso y enmarañado que apenas conseguían ver su interior; y no se movía nada en él... ni un pájaro, ni siquiera un insecto.

Al rato la playa empezó a describir una curva hacía la derecha. Alrededor de un cuarto de hora más tarde, después de que hubieran atravesado una cresta rocosa que finalizaba en un cabo, la orilla giró bruscamente. A su espalda quedaba entonces el mar que los había recibido al salir de la cueva, y en aquellos momentos, al mirar al frente, podían contemplar a través del mar otra playa, tan densa mente poblada de árboles como la que estaban explorando.

La orilla por la que avanzaban se fue acercando cada vez más a la orilla opuesta, y cada vez rodeaban un promontorio, los Pevensie esperaban encontrar el lugar donde las dos se unían. Sin embargo se llevaron una desilusión. Llegaron a unas rocas a las que tuvieron que trepar y desde lo alto pudieron ver un buen trecho delante de ellos.

-No sirve de nada. No podremos llegar a esos otros bosques. ¡Estamos en una isla!

Era cierto. En aquel punto, el canal entre ellos y la costa opuesta tenía sólo unos veinte o treinta metros de anchura, pero se dieron cuenta de que era el punto en el que resultaba más estrecho. Después de eso, la costa por la que andaban doblaba de nuevo hacia la derecha, y podían ver el mar abierto entre ella y el continente. Resultaba evidente que habían dado la vuelta más de la mitad de la isla.

-¡Miren!- Gritó Lucy de repente -. ¿Qué es eso?

Señalo una especie de larga cinta plateada y sinuosa que discurría por la playa.

-¡Un arroyo!- Gritaron sus hermanos y, cansados como estaban, no perdieron tiempo en descender precipitadamente por entre las rocas y correr en dirección al agua potable. Se arrodillaron junto al primer estanque de rizadas aguas oscuras y bebieron y bebieron, y se sumergieron los rostros en el agua, y luego introdujeron los brazos hasta los codos.

-Tenemos que encontrar el modo de saber dónde estamos y como salir de aquí -dijo Peter.

-Estoy de acuerdo -secundo Lucy-. No se nos ocurre ningún modo de salir de esta isla y, para el momento en que encontremos alguna forma, puede que sea muy tarde. Creo que primordial mente deberíamos buscar algo para comer- En efecto, todos se encontraban muy hambrientos.

-Solo hay una cosa que se puede hacer. Debemos explorar el bosque. Ermitaños, caballeros y gente parecida siempre se las arreglan para sobrevivir si están en un bosque. Encuentran raíces y bayas y cosas.

-Vamos -dijo Peter-, Edmund tiene razón. Y debemos intentar hacer algo.

Todos se pusieron en pie y empezaron a seguir el curso del agua, lo que resulto una tarea muy ardua. Tuvieron que agacharse bajo algunas ramas y pasar por encima de otras, y avanzaron a trompicones por entre grandes masas de plantas parecidas a rododendros. También se desgarraron las ropas y se mojaron los pies en el arroyo. Empezaban a sentirse muy cansados de todo aquello cuando percibieron un aroma delicioso y, a continuación, un destello de color brillante por encima de ellos.

-¡Cielos! -exclamo Lucy-. Estoy segura de que eso es un manzano.

Y lo era. Ascendieron jadeantes la empinada orilla, se abrieron paso por entre unas zarzas, y se encontraron rodeando un viejo árbol cargado de enormes manzanas de un amarillo dorado, tan carnosas y jugosas como cualquiera desearía ver.

-Y este no es el único árbol -indicó Edmund con la boca llena de manzanas- Miren ahí... y ahí.

-Vaya, pero si hay docenas -dijo Lucy, arrojando el corazón de su primera manzana y tomando la segunda-. Esto debía de ser un huerto, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que el lugar se volviera salvaje y surgiera el bosque.

-Entonces, en el pasado la isla estaba habitada -dijo Peter.

-¿Y qué es eso? -preguntó Lucy, señalando al frente.

-Cielos, es una pared -contestó Peter-. Una vieja pared de piedra.

Abriéndose paso por entre las cargadas ramas llegaron ante el muro. Era muy viejo, y estaba desmoronado en algunos puntos, con musgos y alhelíes creciendo sobre él, pero era más alto que todos los árboles, excepto los más grandes. Y cuando se acercaron lo suficiente descubrieron un gran arco que antiguamente debía de haber tenido una verja, pero que en aquellos momentos estaba casi ocupado por el más grande de los manzanos. Tuvieron que romper algunas de las ramas para poder pasar, y cuando lo consiguieron, todos parpadearon porque la luz del día se tornó repentinamente más brillante. Se hallaban en un amplio espacio abierto rodeado de muros. Allí dentro no había árboles, únicamente un césped uniforme y margaritas, y también enredaderas, y paredes grises.

-Esto no era un jardín -declaró Edmund al cabo de un rato-. Esto era un castillo y aquí debía estar el patio.

Se fijaron bien a su alrededor. Había un tramo de escalera en una esquina de aquellas ruinas a la que Peter se subió mirando por doquier.

-Ya veo lo que quieres decir -dijo Peter-. Sí; eso son los restos de una torre. Y mirad esos otros escalones, los que son anchos y bajos, que ascienden hasta aquella entrada. Eso debía ser la puerta que daba a una sala enorme.

-Hace una eternidad, por lo que parece -apostilló Edmund.

-Me produce una sensación rara -dijo Lucy.

-¿Lo dices en serio, Lu? -inquirió Peter, volviéndose y mirándola con fijeza-. Porque a mí me sucede lo mismo. Me pregunto ¿Quién vivía aquí? -preguntó Peter.

De pronto Lucy vio algo pequeño y brillando en el suelo a la luz del sol. Se agacho a recogerlo. Era un pequeño caballo de ajedrez, normal de tamaño pero extraordinariamente pesado debido a que estaba hecho de oro macizo; y los ojos de la cabeza del animal eran dos diminutos rubíes, mejor dicho, uno lo era, porque el otro había desaparecido.

-Creo que nosotros -susurro Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es mío -la pequeña dirigió su mirada a Edmund- de mi juego de ajedrez.

-¿De cuál? -preguntó Peter.

-No tenía un juego de ajedrez de oro en Finchley ¿Verdad? -dijo irónico Edmund.

De pronto Lucy salió corriendo, deteniéndose en un círculo de piedra.

-¿No se dan cuenta?

-¿De qué? -preguntó Peter al alcanzarla.

-Imagínense paredes -dijo su hermana mientras ponía a Peter y Edmund uno al lado del otro- y columnas ahí.- De pronto ella se posiciono un poco más alejada de sus hermanos-. Y un techo de cristal.

-Cair Paravel -susurro Peter.

Todos vieron de pronto aquel espacio que había entre ellos y Lucy.

-N-no puede ser Lucy -dijo el mayor moviéndose de aquella fila- Cair Paravel no puede...- Peter empezó a ver a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de que aquellas ruinas no fueran aquel maravilloso castillo.-No puede ser. Susan... ella.

-Peter... -dijo Lucy.

-¡No! -el mayor de los Pevensie se dio vuelta para mirar a su hermana.

-Peter -esta vez fue Edmund quién hablo-. Éste es Cair Paravel -su hermano se volteo dándoles la espalda.

-¿Dónde está Susan entonces? -preguntó a nadie en específico-. Además, este lugar parece tener siglos en este estado. Y sobre todo, Cair Paravel no estaba en una isla.

-Sí, eso me intriga. Pero estaba en una, como se llamaba, una península. Algo muy parecido a una isla. ¿No podría haberse convertido en una isla desde que estuvimos aquí? Podrían haber excavado un canal.

-Pero ¡espera un momento! -dijo Peter- Acabas de decir "desde que estuvimos aquí". Pero hace solo un año que regresamos de Narnia. Y pretendes que en un año se hayan derrumbado castillos, crecido enormes bosques... es totalmente imposible.

-Una cosa -intervino Lucy-. Si esto es Cair Paravel debería existir una puerta al final de esta tarima. Ya saben; la puerta que descendía a la sala del tesoro. Si quieren estar más seguros...-esto lo dijo mirando especialmente a Peter-... podemos averiguarlo de esta forma.

Todos de dirigieron donde supuesta mente debería estar la sala del tesoro, encontrándose con una pared que era una masa de enredaderas.

-Eso se averigua en seguida -anunció Edmund. Con un palo empezó a golpear la pared de hiedra. Toc, toc, golpeó contra la piedra; y de nuevo, toc, toc; y luego, de repente, bum, bum, con un sonido muy distinto, un sonido hueco de madera.

-Tenemos que quitar todas estas enredaderas -anunció Peter.

Ambos muchachos se pusieron a hurgar en las enredaderas con las manos hasta que está se rompió, y finalmente se descubrió la puerta. Ambos empezaron a romper la madera que se encontraba toda podrida. Todos se quedaron con la vista fija en la fría y oscura abertura que habían hecho.

De pronto Peter agarró una rama gruesa y rompió un pedazo de su uniforme, a continuación sujeto la tela al palo que tenía forma de "y".

-Supongo que no tienes fósforos, ¿o sí? -preguntó Peter a Edmund.

-No pero...-y revolvió en su mochila-... ¿te sirve esto? -y saco una linterna.

-¡Podías haberlo mencionado un poco antes!- comentó riendo su hermano.

Entró Edmund primero, con la luz. Luego paso Lucy, y Peter cerró la marcha. Sin embargo una vez abajo la linterna ya no era necesaria, debido a que en el techo había varias aperturas que dejaban paso a la luz del día.

El lugar era redondo con estatuas de piedra de ellos cuatro de adultos cuando eran reyes y reinas de Narnia, con un cofre a los pies de cada uno. Aquélla era realmente la vieja cámara del tesoro de Cair Paravel.

Acá traigo otro capítulo, que personalmente me gustó mucho escribir :)

Aclaro que a partir de ahora voy a subir un capítulo cada semana a partir de este día por lo que el sábado que viene subiere otro :)


	4. Cpítulo 3: El enano

**_Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis_**

 ** _Capitulo 3 El enano_**

A cada lado del sendero, había estantes repletos de cosas valiosas; collares, brazaletes, anillos, cuencos y bandejas de oro, largos colmillos de marfil, broches, diademas y cadenas de oro, y montones de piedras preciosas sin engastar apiladas como si fueran canicas o patatas: diamantes, rubíes, esmeraldas, topacios y amatistas.

Reinaba tal silencio que oían su propia respiración, y los tesoros estaban tan cubiertos de polvo que, de no haberse dado cuenta de dónde se encontraban y recordado la mayoría de cosas, no habrían sabido que se trataba de tesoros. Había algo triste y un poco atemorizante en el lugar, debido a que todo parecía tan abandonado y antiguo. Fue por ese motivo por lo que nadie dijo nada durante al menos un minuto.

-No lo puedo creer -dijo Peter-. Todo sigue aquí.

Cada uno se acerco a su respectiva estatua que los representaban de adultos. Lucy saco un hermoso vestido de su cofre que era demasiado grande para ella en ese momento.

-Qué alta era yo -dijo ella.

-Eras mayor en esa época -contestó Edmund-. No como cientos de años después, cuando eres más joven -ambos se sonrieron.

Peter se acerco lentamente a su cofre, al abrirlo saco a Rhindon y la desenvaino.

-Cuando Aslan muestra sus dientes, el invierno muere...

-Cuando sacude su melena...-Lucy fue quien continuo aquella frase-...la primavera llega - todos quedaron en silencio con rostros serios y consternados-. Todos los que conocimos, el Sr. Tummnus y los castores... ya no están- una vez más se hizo un largo silencio- Peter..., Edmund...- no pudo seguir hablando debido al esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar, sin embargo se repuso rápidamente -... ¿Dónde está Susan?, porque ella no pudo...

Peter y Edmund se le acercaron, uno a cado lado de ella, ambos sostuvieron cada uno un hombro de Lucy, intentando reconfortarla.

-Por supuesto que no Lu- dijo Edmund-, además cuando nos fuimos ella permanecía dormida. Queda la posibilidad de que aún lo esté.

-Nadie puede abrir ni romper ese ataúd de cristal Lucy -continuó Peter-, el mismo Aslan se encargo de ello.

-¿Dónde está entonces? -preguntó Lucy. Ambos hermanos quedaron en silencio.

-No lo sé -dijo Peter al final-, pero, estoy seguro que donde quiera que esté en este momento se encuentra bien.

-Pero ¿y si despertó cuando nosotros nos encontrábamos en Inglaterra? No sabemos cuánto tiempo transcurrió aquí exactamente, pero fueron por lo menos un siglo o quién sabe si más tiempo aún. Ella pudo despertar en ese largo tiempo.

-No, se que sigue dormida -dijo seguro Edmund-, Aslan dijo que ella despertaría en el momento apropiado -siguió él-. Estoy seguro de que espera por nosotros para despertar.

Un poco más calmados por haber hablado de sus inquietudes con respecto a su hermana decidieron que era la hora de apurarse y agarrar todo lo necesario y salir de aquella isla.

Todos se cambiaron los uniformes por unas ropas narnianas y seguido de ello se dirigieron a recoger sus armas. Lucy agarro el elixir de fuego junto con la daga, se coloco la bandolera por el hombro y volvía a sentir la botella junto a la cadera, donde acostumbraba a colgarla en los viejos tiempos. Después tomó un arco y flecha que se encontraba junto con los tesoros, ella no era tan buena como Susan pero su habilidad con aquellas armas era bastante buena. Peter cogió a Rhindon sujetándola en su cadera y coloco el escudo con el gran león rojo en él en su espalda. En cuanto a Edmund, este no había recibido ningún regalo por parte de Santa Claus, pero Aslan le había obsequiado dos magníficas espadas denominadas Balmung y Palmunc, colocándoselas en la cadera se dio la vuelta para ver a sus hermanos.

-Lu ¿qué haces? -preguntó Edmund al ver a su hermana pequeña abrir el cofre de Susan.

-Quería ver si se encontraban los tesoros de Susan aquí dentro -al decir tesoros, se refería a su arco y flechas junto con el cuerno. Después de todo, aquellos regalos que tanto ella como Peter y Susan habían recibido lo valoraban más que todo su reino.

-No se encuentran ahí, Lucy -dijo Peter-. Me sorprende que no te acuerdes, los regalos de Susan se encuentran con ella en el ataúd, ¿recuerdas? También le colocamos la corona y su anillo de coronación.

-¡Cierto! -exclamo Lucy-. Y me has hecho acordarme de nuestros anillos -una vez más la menor de los Pevensie se acerco a su cofre y empezó a rebuscar. Pronto escucharon un "¡Sí!" proveniente de la única mujer en aquella sala.

-¡Lo tengo! -dijo Lucy sacando su mano y mostrando el anillo- ¿Qué esperan?- les pregunto a sus hermanos -. ¡Busquen los suyos!- y acto seguido hicieron lo que Lucy demandaba.

Al encontrarlos, los tres hermanos formando un círculo entre ellos observaban los tres anillos.

-Nuestros anillos de coronación...- dijo Lucy -... ¿Recuerdan la primera vez que llevamos esto?- A los tres vinieron aquel recuerdo de su nombramiento como los nuevos reyes de Narnia.

-Vamos -Peter saco de sus memorias a sus hermanos-. Debemos salir de aquí y buscar una manera de cruzar el río aún que hay sol.

Volvieron a bajar hasta la playa siguiendo el arroyo, y una vez allí contemplaron el canal que los separaba del continente.

-Quizá, deberíamos... -empezó Lucy.

Pero en ese mismo instante todos los demás dijeron: "¡silencio!" o "¡Cuidado!", pues algo sucedía en aquel momento.

Había un promontorio arboleado en tierra firme un poco a su derecha, y todos estaban seguros de que al otro lado se hallaba la desembocadura del río. Y entonces, rodeando el cabo apareció un bote. Una vez que hubo dejado atrás el promontorio, la embarcación giró y empezó a avanzar por el canal en dirección a ellos. Había tres personas a bordo; una remaba, la otra estaba sentada en la popa y otro se encontraba atado de manos con una mordaza impidiéndole el habla, los hermanos Pevensie pudieron observar que aquella persona atada era un enano. Los otros dos hombres parecían soldados. Llevaban cascos de metal y ligeras cotas de mallas. Ambos tenían barba y mostraban una expresión torva.

-¡Libérenlo! -gritó Lucy al ver que aquellos soldados se disponían a tirar al mar a aquel enano.

Peter escucho un chasquido junto a su oreja, y de repente, el soldado alzó los brazos, soltando al enano quien cayó al agua junto con el hombre. Pronto, comprendió Peter, que aquella flecha que había herido al soldado la había lanzado Lucy con el arco que había recogido en la sala del los tesoros.

En cuanto vio caer a su compañero, el otro soldado, con un fuerte grito, saltó del bote por el lado opuesto, y al igual que su compañero, vadeó por el agua, desapareciendo entre los árboles de tierra firme.

Peter se apresuro y se arrojo al agua para ayudar al enano que se encontraba incapacitado con aquellas cuerdas para nadar, en cuanto Edmund, fue en busca del bote. Cuando Peter trajo al enano, Lucy se agacho a su lado, desenvainando su daga y corto las ataduras de las manos, pronto el hombrecito descorrió la mordaza de su boca escupiendo todo el agua que había tragado.

-¿"Qué me liberen"? -exclamo el enano levantándose, parecía tener cierto aire de enfado -¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor?

-Con un "gracias" hubiera bastado -dijo Edmund.

-No necesitaban tu ayuda para ahogarme.

-Quizás deberíamos haberlos dejados -respondió Peter.

-¿Por qué te querían matar de todos modos? -preguntó Lucy.

-Son telmarinos, es lo que hacen -contestó, recalcando lo obvio.

-¿Telmarinos? ¿En Narnia? -preguntó sorprendido Edmund.

-¿Dónde han estado los últimos cientos de años?

-Es una larga historia.

De pronto el enano pasó la mirada por los tres con una expresión muy curiosa en el rostro.

-Y ¿quién diablos...? -empezó, sin embargo Lucy lo interrumpió.

-Pero ¿es qué no comprendes aún quiénes somos? -inquirió Lucy con un cierto aire divertido y perplejo.

-Hum, hum, sí, sin duda. Ya veo- repuso el enano sin mayor importancia -. Supongo que son los niños salidos de los viejos retratos -"¿niños?", pensaron los Pevensie - Sin ánimo de ofender -siguió el enano-; pero, para expresarlo de otro modo creo que han estado imaginándolos como grandes guerreros. Tal como están las cosas... en mitad de una guerra... Bueno, estoy seguro de que me han comprendido.

-Quieres decir que crees que no servimos de nada -dijo Edmund, enrojeciendo.

-No se ofendan -interrumpió el enano-, les aseguro, mis queridos y pequeños amigos...

-Que tú nos llames "pequeños" realmente es pasarte de la raya -interrumpió Edmund -. ¿Supongo que no crees que ganáramos la batalla de Beruna? Bueno, pues puede decir lo que quieras sobre mí porque yo sé...

\- De nada sirve perder los estribos -dijo Peter y a continuación saco a Rhindon y se la extendió al enano -. Quizá te sorprendería.

-Ohh, no te conviene hacer eso, muchacho -contestó el enano con un ligero tono de advertencia.

-Yo no. Él- y miró a Edmund, quién desenvaino a una de sus espadas. Mientras que Peter una vez más extendía a Rhindon al enano. Éste la agarro, pero al parecer ésta era demasiado pesada para él, sin embargo, cuando Edmund estaba empezando a creer que aquello sería demasiado fácil, el enano lo sorprendió blandiendo perfectamente la espada, tan sorprendido estaba que, aunque pudo esquivar en un principio, el enano atacaba con tanta destreza que al descuidarse, su oponente logró golpearlo en la nariz.

-¿Estás bien? -dijo el hombrecito más que sarcástico, burlándose de él.

Una vez más el enano dirigió la espada al Pevensie menor, sin embargo, éste logro esquivarla posicionándose en su espalda, logrando darle un inofensivo golpe en su retaguardia, esta vez era Edmund quien se burlaba de él.

Después de aquello, la pelea se torno más sería. No fue como esos combates tontos con espadas de dos filos que se contemplan en los escenarios; ni siquiera fue como las peleas con estoques que a veces se ven llevar a cabo con mayor pericia. Fue un auténtico duelo con espadones, en el que lo principal es asestar un tajo a las piernas y pies del enemigo porque son la parte que no lleva armadura. Y cuando el adversario te ataca, saltas en el aire con los dos pies juntos de modo que el mandoble pase por debajo de ellos. Aquello daba ventaja al enano, ya que Edmund, al ser mucho más alto, tenía que agacharse todo el tiempo. Seguramente el muchacho no habría tenido la menor posibilidad de haberse enfrentado con Trumpkin (así era como se llamaba el enano) unas cuantas horas atrás. Pero el aire de Narnia había estado actuando sobre él desde que llegaron a la isla, y recordó todas sus viejas batallas, y sus brazos y piernas recuperaron la antigua destreza. Volvía a ser el rey Edmund. Los dos combatientes describieron círculos sin cesar, mientras asestaban un golpe tras otro.

Y entonces, con tal rapidez que nadie (al menos que estuviera al tanto, como estaba Peter) pudo darse cuenta de cómo sucedía, Edmund hizo girar la espada a toda velocidad con una peculiar torsión, la espada de Peter salió disparada por los aires y Trumpkin se apretó la mano igual que uno haría al recibir el "aguijonazo" de un bate de críquet.

-No te habrás lastimado, ¿verdad?, querido amigo -dijo Edmund, algo jadeante mientras devolvía la espada a su vaina.

-¡Barbas y bigotes! Ya lo he entendido -Dicho aquello prosiguió-: He hecho el ridículo como ningún enano lo ha hecho jamás. No estarán ofendidos, espero majestades.

Los Pevensie dijeron que no pasaba nada y que ni lo mencionara.

-Y ahora -dijo Peter - si realmente has decidido creer en nosotros...

-¡Por supuesto!

-Hay algo importante que debemos discutir con...- y de pronto se dio cuenta que no le habían preguntado el nombre a aquel enano, tras preguntarle y contestar que su nombre era Trumpkin, continuo -... Bien, como iba diciendo, hay algo importante que debemos...- sin embargo, antes de poder terminar la frase el enano lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe majestad, pero hay algo que creo que debería saber, cuando estaba prisionero de los telmarinos, escuche decir que Caspian X...- fue interrumpido en esta parte.

-¿Quién es?- preguntaron tres voces a la vez.

\- Caspian X príncipe de Narnia, es decir, debería ser el rey de Narnia en realidad, al parecer está de nuestro lado, quiero decir, de todos nosotros, los viejos narnianos...

-¿Qué quieres decir con "viejos" narnianos? -preguntó Lucy.

-Bueno, pues lo que somos -contestó el enano -. Somos una especie de sublevación, supongo.

-Entiendo -dijo Peter -. Y Caspian es el viejo narniano en jefe.

-Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar así. De hecho, él fue quien los llamo -respondió el enano -, después de todo -dijo mirándolos - el cuerno sí funcionó.

-¿Cuál cuerno? -preguntó Lucy. Y así el enano paso a contarles cuando se encontró con Caspian y como después fue atrapado por los soldados telmarinos.

-Hasta que oí un sonido que no se parecía a nada que hubiera oído en todos mis días de vida. No lo olvidaré jamás. Todo el aire se llenó de él, sonoro como el trueno pero más largo, fresco y dulce, como música sobre el agua, pero lo bastante poderoso para estremecer los árboles. Y me dije a mí mismo: "Si eso no es el cuerno, pueden llamarme conejo". Siguiente a eso fui capturado y llevado hacía el castillo de Miraz, después me dejaron a merced de un pomposo idiota que está a cargo de un pequeño castillo que es la última fortaleza de Miraz que existe en dirección a la costa. Pero, langostas y langostinos, fue toda una suerte que el senescal fuera un imbécil presumido. Cualquier otro me habría atravesado con su espada allí mismo; pero él no estaba dispuesto a conformarse con nada que no fuera una ejecución a lo grande: quiso enviarme a reunirme con los "fantasmas" con todo el ceremonial necesario.

-¿"Fantasmas"?- preguntó Edmund.

-Toda mi vida me han dicho -explicó el enano- que estos bosques situados a lo largo de la orilla estaban llenos de fantasmas como de árboles. Eso es lo que se cuenta. Y por eso, cuando quieren deshacerse de alguien, acostumbran a traerlo aquí, tal como hacían conmigo, y dicen que se lo dejaran a los fantasmas. Pero siempre me pregunté si no los ahogarían o les cortarían el cuello. Nunca creí del todo en los fantasmas. Pero esos cobardes sí que creían. ¡Les asustaba más conducirme a la muerte que a mí ir a ella!

-De modo que por eso huyeron los dos -dijo Lucy.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? -inquirió el enano.

-Huyeron -contestó Edmund-. A tierra firme.

-No disparaba a matar ¿sabes? -explicó Lucy.

-Hum -dijo el enano- Como sea, como iba diciendo, quisieron deshacerse de mí aquí. Y entonces esta joven señorita -señalo a Lucy con un movimiento de cabeza- llevó a cabo su exhibición de tiro con arco, y fue un gran disparo, permita que se lo diga majestad, y aquí estamos. Y sin mi armadura, pues desde luego me la quitaron.

-¡De modo que fue el cuerno, el cuerno de Susan, el que nos arrastró del andén!... Pero eso es imposible...- Peter estaba preocupándose en demasía con aquel rumbo de acontecimientos. Se suponía que el cuerno estaba dentro del ataúd junto con Susan, ¿eso quería decir que su hermana había despertado ya?, y si ese era el caso ¿Dónde podría estar Susan? Sin embargo algo no encajaba, el cuerno, había dicho Trumpkin lo había hecho sonar el príncipe Caspian y no su hermana, ella jamás se separaría de aquel cuerno, a menos que sea necesario, y sin embargo no había oído mencionar a Trumpkin a su hermana, si hasta ellos mismos parecían ser en ese momento nada más que una leyenda. Mil trescientos años había mencionado aquel enano el tiempo que había pasado. Era demasiado tiempo, ¿acaso su hermana ya había...?

-¡Claro! -exclamo de pronto Lucy sacando a Peter de sus pensamientos que estaban por causarle un ataque de ansiedad-. Ya recuerdo, yo saque el cuerno del lado de Susan el día que nos marchamos.

-Pero ¿por qué...? - pero Lucy no dejo que Edmund terminara la pregunta.

-Lo siento -dijo con pesar la menor de los Pevensie -. Sé que ya habíamos intentado antes, pero ya habían pasado cinco años ¡y me encontraba desesperada! Por lo que agarre el cuerno para hacerlo sonar, esperanzada de que algún tipo de ayuda llegara. Sin embargo Edmund había entrado de pronto mencionando al ciervo blanco y que debíamos apurarnos para poder cazarlo y pedir nuestro tan ansiado deseo -Lucy no pudo evitar entristecerse al recordar aquello-. Cuando monte al caballo para zarpar, me había olvidado completamente del cuerno, que sin darme cuenta había llevado conmigo. Entonces decidí, que para ahorrar tiempo era mejor guardarlo provisionalmente en la montura del caballo, pensé que al volver podría devolvérselo a Susan, que con mucha suerte estaría despierta al regresar... Sin embargo no regresamos, debí haberlo olvidado en la montura el día en que desaparecimos. Lo siento -Lucy lo dijo con todo el arrepentimiento que fue capaz.

-No te preocupes Lu -dijo Peter un poco más calmado ya, si su hermana pequeña había sido la que había sacado el cuerno del ataúd eso equivalía a que era posible que Susan siguiera aún dormida.

-Tal vez aquello fue para mejor, después de todo gracias al cuerno estamos aquí.- Los tres se sonrieron un poco más aliviados. Peter se dirigió a Trumpkin.

-Supongo que no sabrás algo con respecto a la reina Susan ¿o no? -le preguntó esperanzado.

-Lo siento majestades, de la reina Susan no se sabe nada, solo que desapareció cuando los telmarinos invadieron Narnia -Aquello era demasiado raro, pensaron todos, pero aún así mantenían la esperanza de que donde quiera que esté en estos momentos siguiera dormida y protegida por aquel cristal indestructible.

-Debemos buscarla -exclamó Lucy.

-Por supuesto -asintió Peter- Pero antes está muy claro lo que debemos hacer. Tenemos que reunirnos con Caspian de inmediato -Lucy quedo más que sorprendida ante aquello al igual que Edmund.

-¡Pero Peter, Susan...! -sin embargo su hermano mayor la interrumpió.

-No creas que no me importa Susan, Lucy. Pero ante todo nuestro deber es para con nuestro pueblo y en este momento de necesidad somos más que imprescindibles para Narnia.

Había un nuevo tono en su voz, y todos los demás sintieron que realmente era Peter el Sumo Monarca otra vez.

-No te preocupes Lucy, se que ella está bien- dijo el mayor de los Pevensie con una voz más suave y comprensible -. Se cuanto la extrañas, todos la extrañamos, pero como reyes nuestra nación es primero, lo sabes -Lucy se irguió, mostrándose fuerte, su hermano tenía razón.

-Lo sé -dijo Lucy-. Lo siento.

-Ya no importa- dijo Edmund, después se dirigió a Trumpkin- ¿Dónde debemos ir para encontrar a Caspian?

-Bueno, no estoy seguro de si seguirán ahí o no, pero lo único que puedo decirles es que la última vez que lo vi, nos encontrábamos en el Bosque Tembloroso.

-Son unos dos días de viaje -dijo Peter- Yendo de prisa, quizá podríamos realizar todo el camino en un día y medio.

-Pero recuerda que ahora todo está lleno de bosques -dijo Trumpkin-, y también hay que evitar al enemigo.

-No es necesario ir por tierra como dice Peter y nuestro "Querido Amiguito".

-No siga con eso, Majestad, si me aprecia- protestó el enano.

-Muy bien -respondió éste- ¿Podría decir nuestro QA?

-Vamos, Edmund -dijo Lucy-, no sigas tratándolo así.

-No pasa nada, muchacha... quiero decir, Majestad -se apresuro a corrigir-. Una mofa no levanta ampollas.

Y después de aquello lo llamaron tan a menudo QA que llegó un momento en que casi olvidaron lo que significaba la sigla.

-Como decía -continuó Edmund- no es necesario que vayamos por ahí. ¿Por qué no podríamos remar un poco en dirección sur hasta llegar al Cabo del Mar de Cristal y luego remar hasta tierra? Además, estaremos a salvo mientras nos hallemos en el mar. Si nos ponemos en marcha al momento, podemos estar en el Cabo del Mar de Cristal antes de que anochezca, dormir unas cuantas horas y llegar hasta Caspian muy temprano mañana.

-Qué gran cosa es conocer la costa -dijo Trumpkin- ninguno de nosotros sabe nada sobre el Mar de Cristal.

-¿Qué hay de la comida? -preguntó Peter.

-Tendremos que arreglárnoslas con manzanas -respondió Lucy- Pongámonos en marcha de una vez. No hemos hecho nada aún desde que llegamos.

Usaron el morral de Edmund a modo de bolsa, y colocaron una gran cantidad de manzanas en su interior. Luego tomaron un gran trago de agua del arroyo, ya que no encontrarían más agua potable hasta que desembarcaran en el Cabo del Mar de Cristal. Antes de irse se dirigieron una vez más hasta la cámara del tesoro donde consiguieron una espada y un arco y flecha (todo en talla enana) para Trumpkin.

Los ojos del enano brillaron al ver las riquezas colocadas en las estanterías (aunque tuvo que colocarse de puntillas para hacerlo) y murmuró para sí:

-No hay que dejar que Nikabrik vea esto; jamás.

Una vez listos bajaron donde estaba el bote. Los Pevensie se sintieron apenados por tener que abandonar Cair Paravel, pues incluso en ruinas, de nuevo había empezado a parecerles su hogar.

Muy pronto, la verde costa poblada de árboles de la isla quedó atrás, sus pequeñas bahías y cabos se tornaron más planos, y la embarcación se balanceó en el suave oleaje. El mar fue ensanchándose a su alrededor y tornándose más azul a lo lejos, mientras que alrededor del bote aparecía verde y burbujeante. Todo olía a sal, y no se oía otro ruido que el susurro del agua, el chapoteo de las olas a los costados, el salpicar de los remos y el traqueteo de los escálamos.

 **Hola, como lo prometido es deuda aqui está el capitulo siguiente :)**

 **Por cierto, quiero aclarar por si alguno tiene la duda de como Trumpkin sabe con respecto a Caspian (se lo hice leer a mi hermana y me lo pregunto :p ), es que en el momento donde él se encontraba en el castillo de Miraz éste revela algunas cosas delante de él (me imagino que Miraz no le importaría hablar de ciertos temas delan de de Trumpkin ya que lo considera poca cosa y después de todo no iba a estar vivo por mucho timpo), quería aclarar esto porque a mi hermana le había quedado esa duda, y por si alguno se lo pregunta, pues ahí esta la respuesta, si se presenta alguna cosa que no entiendan por favor no duden en preguntar :)**

 **Con respecto a las dudas de como termino Susan en el castillo telmarino en realidad no tenía pensado ponerlo pero no se ahora :p veré si se da la ocasión de ponerlo en alguna parte.**

 **Por cierto disculpen que no responda los reviews me encanta que comenten pero es que principalmente no se muy bien manejar la pagina (soy un desastre con la tecnología XD ) y también no soy muy buena con las palabras cuando respecta a las personas (mi mamá a veces se so** **rprende de lo antisocial que soy :p ), por eso cualquier duda que tengan se los responderé por acá.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Miraz

**_Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis_**

 ** _Capitulo 4 Miraz_**

Horas antes de la llegada de los Pevensie a Narnia

Cuando Caspian despertó, yacía en un lugar iluminado por la luz de una fogata con las extremidades magulladas y un terrible dolor de cabeza. Unas voces bajas conversaban a poca distancia.

-Este pan está muy duro -decía una.

-Entonces le daré sopa. Ya va a despertar -dijo otra.

-Creo que no le pegue bien -dijo la primera voz.

-¡Nikabrik, es un muchacho! -exclamo la segunda.

-Es un telmarino, no un perro extraviado. ¡Te ibas a deshacer de él!

-No, dije que me iba a encargar de él -Caspian se iba acercando cada vez más al sonido de las voces, y pudo ver sorprendido que en aquel lugar, había un enano y un tejón. Rápidamente volvió a esconderse contra la pared.

-No lo podemos matar. Le acabo de vendar la cabeza -Caspian pudo ver, no sin sorprenderse, que aquel que hablaba fuera el animal-. Sería como asesinar a un huésped.

-¿Y cómo trataran sus amigos a su invitado? -por descarte, aquel debía de ser el enano.

-Trumpkin sabía lo que hacía. No es culpa del chico.

Pensando que ya era suficiente de estar escuchando a escondidas, salió apresurado e intento llegar a la puerta, casi chocándose con el tejón. Sin embargo aquel enano negro, (es decir, sus cabellos y barba eran negros, espesos y duros como las crines de un caballo) le detuvo el paso, por lo que retrocedió terminando a un lado de la chimenea, por lo que agarro rápidamente el fierro para avivar el fuego, pudiéndose defender así del enano que lo atacaba con su espada, mientras que el otro intentaba detenerlo.

-¡Deténganse! ¡No! -dijo el tejón.

-¡Te dije que lo matáramos! -refunfuñaba el enano mientras seguía atacando a Caspian, aunque segundos después paro, mirando a su amigo y al joven manteniéndolo vigilado.

-¡Tú sabes por qué no podemos! -explicó el animal.

-¡No podemos soltarlo! Ya nos vio -y una vez más volvió a atacar al príncipe, sin embargo de nuevo el tejón lo detuvo.

-¡Basta, Nikabrik! -al parecer ese era el nombre de aquel enano -. O me vuelvo a sentar en tu cabeza -aquello pareció hacer meditar al hombrecito los actos a seguir.

-¡Y tú! -ahora era a Caspian a quien se dirigía- ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! -dijo recogiendo un tazón del piso-. Pasé media mañana haciendo esa sopa.

-¿Qué son ustedes? -preguntó Caspian, sin hacer caso al pequeño reproche del tejón.

-Qué curioso que preguntes eso -dijo aquel animal parlante -. Más gente debería reconocer a un tejón.

Más sin embargo no era aquello a lo que Caspian se refería.

-No, quiero decir...-y miro al enano-... ustedes son narnianos. Deberían estar extintos.

-Perdón por desilusionarte -dijo sarcástico Nikabrik. Le dio la espalda a Caspian y se dirigió a sentarse mientras dejaba la espada arriba de la pequeña mesa.

-Toma, todavía está caliente -le dijo el tejón invitando a sentar a Caspian.

-¿Desde cuándo abrimos una posada para soldados telmarinos? -pregunto rencoroso Nikabrik.

-Yo no soy un soldado - y al segundo se irguió cual alto era-. Soy el príncipe Caspian X.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo extrañado el enano.

-Estoy huyendo -respondió-. Mi tío siempre ha querido mi trono -y mientras decía aquello dejo en su lugar el palo de metal y se quedo observando el fuego de la chimenea.

-Yo he sobrevivido sólo porque no tenía un heredero propio.

-Eso cambia las cosas -dijo Nikabrik-. No tenemos que matarte nosotros.

-Tienes razón -afirmo Caspian mirándolo. Rápidamente busco sus cosas.

-¿A dónde vas? -preguntó el tejón

-Mi tío no parará hasta que muera -contestó el príncipe mientras se colocaba la cota de malla.

-Pero no te puedes ir. Nos tienes que salvar.

Caspian se detuvo sorprendido y miro al tejón sin entender que había querido decir con aquello.

-¿No sabes qué es esto?- preguntó el tejón mostrándole el cuerno de marfil que el profesor Cornelius le había entregado a Caspian. El joven príncipe se había olvidado completamente de él.

Una única persona se le vino a la mente al príncipe, "Susan", pensó él.

/

Cornelius se dirigía tranquilamente hacía su estudio, pensaba preocupado como podría encontrarse Caspian. Sin embargo, al llegar vio sospechoso que la puerta se encontraba entornada, alguien había entrado. Entro con cautela, y vio que de espaldas a él al lado de su biblioteca se encontraba Miraz, al darse la vuelta pudo observar que ojeaba uno de sus libros.

-Tiene una gran biblioteca, doctor.

-¿Busca algo en especial, milord? -preguntó Cornelius mientras se dirigía a un escritorio y dejaba los rollos de papiro que llevaba.

-¡Creo que ya encontré lo que buscaba...- de pronto pudo ver como Miraz se encontraba delante suyo-... en uno de mis soldados! - y furioso clavo una flecha en un libro abierto sobre la edad de oro de Narnia que Cornelius no había dejado ahí. Aquella flecha si bien no tenía nada fuera de lo común, estaba hecha de un material que los telmarinos no usaban para sus armas, de hecho eran materiales inusuales, como la plata que poseía la punta de la flecha. Cornelius se acerco para observarla mejor, dejo sus anteojos en el escritorio y miro a Miraz, que cómodamente se sentó en una silla cercana posicionando ambos pies sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué sabe del cuerno de la reina Susan? -preguntó.

-Decían que era mágico -respondió Cornelius.

-¿Mágico?

-Los narnianos creían que podían llamar a sus antiguos reyes. Al menos eso decía la superstición -Miraz se levanto rápidamente sin quitar la vista del doctor.

-¿Y qué sabe Caspian de esa superstición?

-Mi señor, usted me prohibió que mencionara las antiguas leyendas.

-Es cierto -de pronto Miraz miro hacía la puerta por donde entro el general Glozelle con otro soldado, viendo a que rumbo se dirigían las cosas Cornelius se acerco Miraz

-Le diré esto: si Caspian sabe de la gran magia...-que por supuesto el propio Cornelius le había enseñado al joven príncipe-...Mi señor tiene buenas razones para estar nervioso.

Cornelius fue apresado y llevado al calabozo, sin embargo Miraz pudo ver bien aquella advertencia que el profesor le había dicho, y estaba seguro que Caspian sabía de todo aquello, y que había sido Cornelius, ignorando sus ordenes, quien había contado al muchacho sobre Narnia.

Pateo una silla cercana, sin importarle que los papeles que se encontraban sobre ella salieran volando.

-Vete -le dijo a Glozelle, quien sabiendo del creciente enojo de Miraz, y de que era seguro rompería unas cuantas cosas más, salió antes de que toda esa furia fuera dirigida hacía él.

Sopespian observo como el profesor Cornelius era llevado a los calabozos, y de pronto vio salir al general Glozelle del estudio de éste. Se le acerco.

-Primero nuestro príncipe... ahora su tutor. Si los miembros de la casa de Miraz no estan a salvo ¿Alguno de nosotros lo está?

-¡Lord Sopespian! -de repente se pudo escuchar el grito de Miraz que lo llamaba desde el estudio del profesor.

-Esas son palabras peligrosas Lord Sopespian -le dijo Glozelle

-Pero estos son tiempos peligrosos, general. Uno debe escoger sus palabras tan cuidadosamente como elige a sus amigos -y tras decir aquello se dirigió hacía el estudio de Cornelius.

-¿Cuánto falta para acabar el puente? -preguntó Miraz

-La construcción sigue según el plan -respondió Sopespian.

-Eso no es suficiente. Necesito que mi ejército cruce el río ya.

-¿Puedo sugerir que contribuya con algunos de sus propios hombres? Tengo pocos a mi disposición.

-Un hecho que debería recordar -después de un corto silencio por parte de Sopespian Miraz siguió dando órdenes.

-Vaya a Beruna. Tome toda las tropas que necesite -Miraz observo al general que había entrado segundos después que Sopespian, Glozelle entendió el mandato y se retiro- Tenemos que llegar a Caspian antes que ellos.

-¿"Ellos", milord?

-Es tiempo de que aprendas un poco de historia -y con un movimiento de cabeza señalo el libro donde aún se encontraba clavada la flecha. Miraz se retiro mientras que Sopespian observaba aquel libro.

/

Glozelle había bajado mientras tanto a los calabozos dirigiéndose donde Cornelius. Uno de sus guardias custodiaba la celda.

-retírate, me hare cargo unos momentos, mientras tú, dirígete a preparar un escuadrón para Lord Sopespian, al terminar vuelve de inmediato -el soldado asintió y salió apresurado. Viéndose solos se agacho a la altura del profesor que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

-Lo lamento -dijo Glozelle-. No tuve tiempo de advertirle.

-No se preocupe, ha hecho bastante al avisarme sobre lo de Caspian.

-Quiere terminar de preparar el puente lo más pronto posible. No entiendo su nerviosismo, aquella flecha no era de aquí es cierto, pero podría ser de cualquier otro lugar.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le ha contado?

-Dos soldados vinieron a avisar que habían visto fantasmas al cruzar el bosque de Beruna, por el este.

-¿Fantasmas? -preguntó Cornelius.

-Así es. Tres jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

-¿Al cruzar el bosque de Beruna as dicho? -En aquella dirección, él sabía, se encontraba lo que debía quedar de Cair Paravel.

-Al final, Caspian ha hecho sonar el cuerno más rápido de lo que esperaba -el general lo miro confundido.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

/

Miraz se encontraba enfurecido, sabía lo que estaba pasando, sin embargo de joven se había negado a creer que aún pudiera existir narnianos, y peor aún, sabía que aquellas bestias serían la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Miraz dio vuelta a la izquierda, se encontraba en una parte del castillo que estaba más bien olvidada, él no ponía mucha seguridad en aquel lugar, después de todo no hacía mucha falta. Mirando en ambas direcciones, por si algún curioso rondaba por aquellos lados, se acerco a un candelabro donde colgaba una antorcha que se encontraba apagada, haciendo más lúgubre el lugar debido a la falta de iluminación. Al agarrar el candelabro, hizo fuerza hacía abajo, haciendo funcionar aquel viejo pasadizo. Al entrar, al contrario que la antorcha que funcionaba para pasar a aquel lugar, las que se encontraban en las paredes de aquella recamara sí estaban encendidas.

Se acerco al centro de la habitación, donde puede ver, que aún se encontraba aquella bella mujer dormida protegida por aquel cristal que él no podía quitar ni romper. Rodeada por hermosas flores que la hacían ver etérea, Miraz podía observar que a un costado de su cuerpo se encontraba su arco y flecha, junto con el carcaj que estaba lleno de flechas, donde solo podía verse la parte del emplumado de color rojo.

Volvió su mirada a la mujer y observo la corona que llevaba puesta, muy fina y de oro. Desvió la mirada, esta vez recorriendo el ataúd de pies a cabeza, buscando algo que él sabía no se encontraba allí. El cuerno no se encontraba con su dueña.

Tres personas habían dicho aquel soldado, dos muchachos y otra joven. Él había tenido un mal presentimiento horas después del nacimiento de su hijo, cuando había podido escuchar a lo lejos aquel sonido irreal, que parecía querer envolverlo todo. Y ahora se encontraba al lado de aquella mujer, culpándola muy en el fondo de su ser por aquel maldito cuerno.

Sabiendo que no serviría de nada y solo para descargar la frustración golpeo el cristal con ambas manos en puño. Odiaba sentir que las cosas tomaban rumbo inesperado. Teniendo ya suficiente decidió que era hora de salir de allí. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de salir, se dio la vuelta para verla una vez más.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, él tenía apenas diecisiete años, de hecho, estaba escapándose de su hermano que no paraba de sermonearlo diciendo que debía de tratar mejor al pequeño Caspian de meses de nacido, cuando de repente había tropezado y para no caerse había agarrado aquel candelabro que conducía a una recamara no muy grande. Había visto sorprendido que ahí se encontraba una joven mujer, tal vez de su edad o unos pocos años mayor profundamente dormida en un ataúd de cristal. Cuando había leído aquella inscripción donde decía que aquella mujer era de hecho la reina Susan su mundo se había tornado distinto. Aquello significaba que aquellas leyendas que los padres contaban sobre los narnianos, aquellas bestias parlantes, eran ciertas. Y tenía en ese momento frente suyo a la verdadera reina de Narnia, aquella mujer era ciertamente la soberana de aquellas tierras. Si ella despertaba, si llegaba a despertar, ella debería de ser quien reinara, y no su hermano, después de todo Miraz sabía que con aquel sentido de justicia y deber Caspian IX no podría negar el trono a quien realmente pertenecía. Y si la reina Susan despertaba, tal vez él, y no su hermano, tendría la oportunidad de ser el rey, sólo si se casaba con aquella joven. Pero eso sólo pasaría cuando ella despertara, si era que lo hacía.

Y Miraz por primera vez en su vida tuvo paciencia y espero, espero poder ver el despertar de la reina Susan. Sin embargo diez años habían pasado ya y ella seguía igual que el día que la había encontrado. Decidió entonces recurrir a otro método, por lo que aquella noche se dirigió a los aposentos de su hermano y silenciosamente se acerco a su lado donde él dormía. Saco de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido transparente. Dejo caer dos gotas de aquel contenido sobre los labios entreabiertos de su hermano, aquel veneno era muy potente y muy difícil de rastrear, en el caso de que intentaran averiguar la causa de su repentina muerte. Al día siguiente se estaban preparando todos los arreglos para el funeral.

Después solo le restaba conseguir esposa y un heredero, ya vería en su momento que haría con el joven Caspian X. Pero a pesar de todo aún tenía la esperanza de que ella despertara, a tal punto se había obsesionado con aquella mujer que había decidido esperarla unos años más. Sin embargo Caspian crecía, se le enseñaba todo lo que al heredero se le debía instruir, Miraz había conseguido más poder, pero no el suficiente. Cinco años más espero por su despertar, y una vez más la espera parecía ser en vano. Resignado ya, se caso con una joven de la nobleza, con quien cinco años después tendría por fin un hijo. Pero Caspian había conseguido salir airoso de los intentos de asesinato que había hecho hacía él.

Y ahora el cuerno de la reina Susan había sonado llamando a los demás reyes, porque Miraz estaba seguro que aquellas tres personas no podían ser otros que sus hermanos.

Salió de sus pensamientos reprendiéndose a sí mismo volver a pensar en aquellos momentos donde pensaba en un futuro donde él sería rey junto con ella. Era momento de dejarla atrás, ella no había despertado ni siquiera al tocar el cuerno (cuando Miraz había escuchado aquel sonido había ido a verificar el estado de la joven reina), ni ahora, que sus hermanos por fin volvían a pisar suelo Narniano, tal vez nunca despertaría.

Salió apresurado de aquella habitación donde, esta vez estaba seguro, ya no volvería.

 **Que tal, aquí traigo un capitulo nuevo. Verdaderamente me gusto bastante la parte de Miraz, aunque mi intención no era esa al final terminó con ese resultado que me gusto :p**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo :)**


	6. Capitulo 5 La gente que vivía escondida

**_Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis_**

 ** _Capitulo 5 La gente que vivía escondida_**

Los Pevensie junto con Trumpkin ya habían dejado atrás la isla y se hallaban más cerca de la costa que estaba desierta y llena de árboles. La habrían encontrado muy bonita de no haber recordado la época en que estaba despejada y ventosa y llena de alegres camaradas.

-Están muy quietos -dijo Lucy mirando los árboles

-Son árboles ¿Qué esperaba?

-Solían danzar -explicó.

-No fue mucho tiempo después de que se fueron que los telmarinos invadieron Narnia. Aquellos que sobrevivieron se retiraron al bosque. Y los árboles... ellos se retiraron tan profundamente es si mismos que no han sabido nada desde entonces.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo permitió Aslan que esto pasara? -preguntó Lucy

-¿Aslan? Pensamos que nos ha abandonado como muchos lo hicieron.

-No quisimos abandonarlos -dijo Peter.

-Eso ya no hace diferencia -respondió Trumpkin

-Llévanos con los narnianos... y lo hará.

Los muchachos ya estaban totalmente agotados de tanto remar cuando por fin rodearon el último cabo e iniciaron el trecho final en el interior del Mar de Cristal.

Finalmente desembocaron, Trumpkin estaba anclando el bote mientras Peter y Edmund empujaban lo más que podían el barco hacía tierra firme. En cuanto a Lucy se encontraba viendo los alrededores. De pronto pudo divisar a unos metros de distancia a un oso gris.

-Hola -dijo Lucy intentando llamar la atención del oso. El animal se paro en dos patas observándola.

-Está bien. Somos amigos -le dijo Lucy. Sin embargo la voz de Trumpkin la distrajo.

\- ¡No se mueva Majestad!

De pronto la menor de los Pevensie vio alarmada a aquel oso que ahora se dirigía hacia ella con un aspecto nada amable. Intento alejarse, pero tropezó, cayendo al suelo, escuchando el chasquido de la cuerda de un arco mientras caía. Cuando volvió a ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba, vio al enorme oso gris de aspecto feroz que yacía muerto con la flecha de Trumpkin clavada en el flanco. Edmund y Peter corrieron apresurados al lado de su hermana.

-Gracias -dijo Lucy mirando al enano.

-Era salvaje -exclamo Edmund sorprendido.

-No creo que pudiera hablar en absoluto -comentó Peter.

-Si te tratan como un tonto animal el tiempo suficiente eso es en lo que acabas volviéndote -explico Trumpkin -. Tal vez encuentren a Narnia un lugar más salvaje del que recuerdan -siguió el enano-. Quizá vosotros dos, jovencitos, reyes debería decir, sepan como degollar un oso. La carne escasea bastante, sería una vergüenza abandonar el cuerpo sin tomar un poco.

Ante aquello Lucy decidió que era mejor esperarlos sentada un poco alejada.

/

-Los puedo oír -dijo Caspian mientras miraba como Buscatrufas (el tejón) y Nikabrik se escondían detrás de los árboles

-Creo que deberíamos esperar a los reyes y reinas -dijo Buscatrufas por fin saliendo de su obvio escondite. Sin embargo Caspian no hizo caso y siguió adelante.

-Bien, continúa -siguió el tejón-. A ver si los otros son tan comprensivos.

-Oh, quizá vaya contigo...- dijo Nikabrik-... Quiero verte explicarle las cosas a los minotauros.

Aquello detuvo a Caspian quien volvió la cabeza para mirarlos.

-¿A los minotauros?... ¿Son reales?

-Y tienen un mal genio -respondió Buscatrufas.

-Si...- siguió Nikabrik- No te mencione son grandes.

-Gigantescos.

-¿Qué hay de los centauros, todavía existen? -preguntó Caspian.

-Bueno, los centauros tal vez peleen a tu lado -respondió el tejón-. Pero no se sabe lo que los demás hagan.

Caspian detuvo su paso.

-¿Qué me dicen de Aslan?

Tanto Buscatrufas como Nikabrik detuvieron su andar al escuchar la pregunta del joven príncipe, se dieron la vuelta para observarlo, ya que al detenerse Caspian pudieron adelantarse un poco.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de nosotros? -preguntó Nikabrik

-Por historias -respondió Caspian.

-Un momento -dijo el tejón-, ¿tu padre te contó historias sobre Narnia?

-No, mi profesor -respondió el joven -Escuchen, los siento, estos no son el tipo de preguntas que se deberían hacer -y tras decir aquello prosiguió con su marcha.

De pronto Buscatrufas empezó a olfatear.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Nikabrik.

-Humano.

-¿Él? -preguntó el enano señalando a Caspian, haciendo alusión a los reyes y reinas.

-No. Ellos.

Y los tres vieron como una fila de telmarinos se acercaban con sus ballestas en su dirección. Empezaron a correr alejándose de ellos, las flechas pasaban por sus costados casi hiriéndolos, sin embargo, al rato una pudo darle a Buscatrufas. Nikabrik se acerco, pero Caspian lo detuvo diciendo que él iría. Se arrodillo a su lado mientras veía como se acercaban los soldados.

-¡Tómalo y vete! -dijo Buscatrufas extendiéndole el cuerno de la reina Susan -¡Es más importante que yo!.

Caspian lo guardo apresurado aún al lado del tejón, vio como los telmarinos se detenían y apuntaban en su dirección cuando de pronto uno cayó al suelo gritando de sorpresa y dolor, pronto le siguió otro, se podía ver movimientos en las hojas y hierva alta. Aprovechando aquello Caspian recogió a Buscatrufas ignorando sus quejas de dolor y empezó a correr en sentido contrario a los telmarinos. A sus espaldas uno a uno los soldados caían aún por causas desconocidas para ellos.

Caspian pudo llegar a Nikabrik y le tendió a Buscatrufas.

-¡Sácalo de aquí! -le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y desenvainaba su espada enfrentando a los soldados y a lo que fuera que sea lo que estaba causando que aquellos hombres caigan como moscas.

Uno sólo de los soldados quedaba en pie, que desesperado tiro la ballesta, saco su espada y empezó a atacar el suelo desenfrenado. Sin embargo aquel hombre también cayó.

Caspian podía observar debido al movimiento de las hojas y la hierba como aquella cosa se acercaba a él rápidamente. De pronto un ratón de más de treinta centímetros de altura (cuando se alzaba sobre las patas traseras) lo tiro al suelo y desenvaino con la cola su pequeña pero filosa espada y apunto a Caspian.

-¡Escoge tus últimas palabras con cuidado, telmarino! -dijo el ratón

-Eres un ratón -El aludido suspiro cansado, como si aquellas palabras fueran demasiado regular.

-Esperaba algo un poco más original -Contestó -. Levanta tu espada.

-No, gracias.

-¡Levántala!, no pelearé contra un hombre desarmado.

-Razón por la cual yo podría vivir más tiempo si decido no cruzar las espadas con usted noble ratón.

-Dije que no se lucharía -exclamo el ratón que volvía a dirigir su espada a Caspian- ¡Yo no he dicho que te dejaría vivir!

-¡Reepicheep! -Grito alguien a sus espaldas que Caspian pudo reconocer como Buscatrufas -Detén tu espada.

-¿Buscatrufas? -preguntó sorprendido el ratón-. Confío en que tengas alguna razón muy buena para esta interrupción prematura.

-No la tiene. Adelante -dijo Nikabrik.

-¡Él es el que soplo el cuerno!

-¿Qué? -preguntó sorprendido el ratón.

-Entonces deja que se presente -De improviso varios centauros se dirigían hacia ellos - Esta es la razón por la que nos reunimos.

/

-No recuerdo este camino -dijo Lucy

-Ese es el problema con las chicas -comento Edmund a Peter y al enano-; jamás llevan un mapa en la cabeza.

-Eso se debe a que tenemos algo más dentro de ella -replicó Lucy.

De repente Peter paro la marcha.

-No estoy perdido -dijo.

-No. Solo tomaste un camino equivocado -dijo Trumpkin.

-Tú viste por última vez a Caspian en el Bosque Tembloroso y la forma más rápida es cruzar el Torrente -contestó Peter.

-Pero si no me equivoco, no se pueden cruzar por estas partes -siguió el enano.

-Eso lo explica todo. Estás equivocado QA -replico el Sumo Monarca y se dio la vuelta para buscar otro camino por el que seguir.

Una vez más se internaron en el bosque y siguieron caminando.

-¿Qué diablos...? -exclamó Peter de repente.

Habían ido a parar, sin darse cuenta, casi al borde de un pequeño precipicio desde el que se podía contemplar una garganta con un río en el fondo. En el otro extremo, el precipicio era mucho más alto. Ningún miembro del grupo, excepto Edmund y tal vez Trumpkin, sabía nada sobre escalar.

-¿Hay alguna manera de bajar? -preguntó Edmund a Trumpkin

-Sí, cayéndose -respondió él.

-Bueno, no estamos perdidos -seguía insistiendo Peter.

-Hay unos bajos cerca de Beruna. ¿Qué les parece nadar? -dijo QA.

-Prefiero nadar que caminar -respondió Edmund cansado.

-¿Aslan? -exclamo de pronto la única mujer del grupo, todos que ya estaban dando la vuelta para seguir caminando por otro sendero giraron al escuchar a Lucy.

-¡Es Aslan! -y volteo hacía los demás- ¡Es Aslan, está allí!- y al volver para señalarles donde se encontraba, el león había desaparecido.

-¿Lo ves ahora? -preguntó Trumpkin.

-No estoy loca -respondió un poco ofendida- Estaba ahí. Quería que lo siguiéramos.-y miro a Peter al decir aquello último.

-Estoy seguro de que hay muchos leones en este bosque Lu -intentó hacerla comprender el mayor de los hermanos-. Igual que ese oso.

-Creo reconocer a Aslan cuando lo veo -contestó Lucy más que enfadada por insinuar aquello.

-Miren, no estoy a punto de tirarme a un abismo...- dijo el enano-...por alguien que no existe.

-La última vez que no le creí a Lucy... -dijo Edmund-...acabé haciendo el ridículo.

Su hermana le sonrió reconfortada de que alguien le creyera.

-¿Por qué no lo vi yo?- preguntó Peter como si aquello zanjara la cosa.

-Quizá no estabas mirando -intentó convencerlo Lucy, sin embargo Peter parecía no querer escucharla.

-Lo siento Lu -respondió él, y se encamino en sentido contrario donde su hermana decía debían ir.

/

En el Prado Danzarín se encontraba Caspian junto con Buscatrufas, Nikabrik y más narnianos de los que Caspian alguna vez soñó ver. Aquel lugar, donde debido a los árboles apenas pasaba la luz del sol, estaban todos reunidos. Apenas podían escucharse unos con otros debido a que todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, sin embargo había voces que se hacían escuchar a pesar del ruido.

-¡Mátenlo!

-¡Telmarino!

-¡Mentiroso!

Esos y muchos más improperios podía oír Caspian hacía su persona.

-¡Todo lo que demuestra este cuerno es que nos han robado otra cosa! -exclamo Nikabrik.

-¡Yo no robe nada! -dijo Caspian.

-¿No te robaste nada? -aquella pregunta retorica había sido dicha por un minotauro de la multitud del cual Caspian no conocía ni su nombre-. Vamos a enumerar las cosas que los telmarinos nos han quitado.

Y la multitud fue nombrando todo lo que perdieron por culpa de su gente.

-¡Nuestras casas!

-¡Nuestras tierras!

-¡Nuestra libertad!

-¡Nuestras vidas!

-¡Ustedes nos robaron Narnia!

Antes de que siguieran incriminándolo por más cosas Caspian decidió habar y defenderse.

-¿Ustedes me hacen responsable por todos los crímenes de mi pueblo? -preguntó el príncipe como si aquello fuera irracional.

-¡Responsable...- respondió Nikabrik-... y digno de ser castigado!

-¡Ah! ¡Eso es irónico viviendo de ti, enano! -exclamo Reepicheep desenvainando su espada- ¿O has olvidado que era tu pueblo el que luchó junto a la bruja blanca?

-Y con mucho gusto lo volvería a hacer si nos deshacemos de estos bárbaros -contraataco el enano.

-Entonces es una suerte que no esté en tu poder traerla de vuelta -dijo Buscatrufas- ¿O sugieres que le pidamos a este muchacho ir en contra de Aslan ahora?

Un aullido de negación se escucho por parte de los demás narnianos.

-No te pongas a hablar de cosas que no entiendes, Nikabrik -reprendió Buscatrufas-. Ustedes los enanos son tan desmemorisados y variables como los mismos humanos. Yo soy una bestia, eso soy, y un tejón además. Yo digo que un gran bien saldrá de esto. Éste es el auténtico rey de Narnia. Y nosotros, las bestias, recordamos, aunque los enanos lo hayan olvidado, que Narnia sólo estaba bien cuando un Hijo de Adán era rey.

-¡Es un telmarino, Buscatrufas! -dijo alguien de la multitud- ¿No estarás diciendo que quieres entregar el país a los humanos?

-No he dicho nada de eso -respondió el tejón-. No es país de humanos, ¿quién podría saberlo mejor que yo?, pero es un país hecho para que un humano sea rey. Nosotros los tejones poseemos una memoria lo suficientemente larga como para saberlo. Además, que el cielo nos asista, ¿No era el Sumo Monarca Peter un humano?

-¿Crees en todas esas historias?- preguntó un enano al cual Caspian no conocía.

-Ya te digo que nosotros las bestias, no cambiamos -respondió el tejón- No olvidamos. Creo en el Sumo Monarca Peter y los otros reyes y reinas de Cair Paravel tan firmemente como creo en el mismo Aslan.

-No dudo que lo creas tan firmemente como "eso" -comentó el mismo enano-. Pero ¿quién cree en Aslan actualmente?

Y antes de que los narnianos comenzaran una disputa Caspian hablo.

-Yo creo -dijo él- Y si no hubiera creído en él antes, lo haría ahora. Allá entre los humanos, las gentes que se reían de Aslan se habían reído sobre las historias sobre bestias parlantes y enanos. A veces me preguntaba yo también si realmente existía alguien como Aslan: pero también en ocasiones me preguntaba si existía gente como ustedes. Sin embargo aquí están.

-Es cierto -dijo Buscatrufas-. Tienes razón, rey Caspian. Y mientras seas fiel a la Vieja Narnia serás mi rey digan lo que diga.

-Me pones enfermo tejón -refunfuñó Nikabrik-. El Sumo Monarca Peter y el resto tal vez fueran humanos, pero este es uno de los malditos telmarinos. Ha cazado animales por diversión. ¿Lo has hecho, verdad? -añadió, enfrentándose repentinamente a Caspian.

-Bueno para ser sincero, sí lo he hecho -reconoció éste- Pero no eran bestias parlantes.

-Da lo mismo -repuso otro enano.

-No, no, no -intervino Buscatrufas-, saben que no es así. Saben perfectamente que las bestias de Narnia hoy en día son diferentes, y no son más que las pobres criaturas mudas y estúpidas que encontrarían en Carlomen o Telmar. Son muchos más diferentes de nosotros que los semienanos de ustedes -y señalo a Nikabrik y su gente.

-Aún así -insistió Nikabrik- es un telmarino ¿por qué lo querríamos como rey? -preguntó a nadie en especifico, y los demás asentían dándole la razón, sin embargo Caspian acallo a todos.

-Porque yo les puedo ayudar.

-¡Es un truco! -decían unos.

-¡Al menos escúchenlo! -gritaban otros.

-Más allá de estos bosques yo soy un príncipe -siguió Caspian y elevo la voz para ser escuchado con mayor claridad- ¡El trono Telmarino es mío por derecho! Ayúdenme a reclamarlo y yo traeré la paz entre nosotros.

-Es verdad -Caspian sabía que era el gran centauro Borrasca de las cañadas el que dio un paso al frente-. Ha llegado el momento -dijo mientras caminaba por el rededor observando a todos y a ninguno- Yo miro los cielos, porque para mí ver es para ti recordar, tejón -dijo deteniéndose mirando a Buscatrufas- . Tarva, el señor de la victoria y Alambil, la dama de la paz se han unido en los cielos -de pronto miro a Caspian- Y ahora aquí, un Hijo de Adán se nos ha presentado ofreciéndonos recuperar nuestra libertad.

-¿Es esto posible? -preguntó la ardilla que Caspian sabía se llamaba Piesligeros- ¿De verdad crees que pueda haber paz? -Siguió- ¿En serio? Quiero decir, ¿realmente...?

-Como dije antes, a veces me preguntaba si existía gente como ustedes. Aquí están todos sin embargo, más fuertes y numerosos de lo que los telmarinos no podrían haber nunca imaginado. Este cuerno nos ha unido... -y mostró a todo el mundo el cuerno de marfil de la reina Susan-... y unidos, tenemos una oportunidad de recuperar lo que es nuestro.

-Si tú nos diriges, entonces mis hijos y yo...- acto seguido Borrascas desenvaino su espada alzándola al aire, junto con su gente -... te ofrecemos nuestras espadas -y los demás narnianos siguieron su ejemplo.

-Y nosotros, te ofrecemos nuestras vidas sin reservas -dijo Reepicheep haciendo una reverencia.

-El ejército de Miraz no viene muy atrás de nosotros, señor -dijo Buscatrufas,

-Si queremos estar listos, necesitamos reunir soldados y armas -exclamo Caspian- Seguramente llegaran pronto.

 **Hola, aca traigo el siguiente capitulo. ¡Gracias por dejar reviews y por seguir leyendo mi fic ^^!**

 **Perdonen si este cap. les parece medio tedioso, no hay cosas muy nuevas, mayormente es lo de la peli pero tenían que estar.**

 **Sobre las conjeturas de lo que pasara más adelante están bastante acertadas, pero ya verán más adelante ;)**


	7. Capítulo 6 Aslan

**_Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis_**

 ** _Capitulo_** ** _6 Aslan_**

Los hermanos Pevensie junto con QA se encontraban escondidos viendo a hombres telmarinos trabajar en un puente. Rápidamente se escondieron cuando unos hombres a caballo pasaban muy cerca de ellos.

-Quizá este no era el mejor camino -susurro Edmund.

Cuando aquellas personas por fin se habían alejado, volvieron sobre sus pasos. Una vez más estaban de nuevo en aquel risco.

-No estoy seguro de que Peter se haya perdido -dijo Edmund- ¿Qué impide que este río sea el Torrente?

-Pues que el Torrente no está en una garganta -dijo Peter, conteniéndose con cierta dificultad.

-Su majestad dice "está" -replicó el enano-, pero ¿no debería decir "estaba"? Conocieron este país hace miles de años. ¿No podría haber cambiado? Un desprendimiento de tierra podría haber arrancado la mitad de la ladera de esa colina, dejando roca viva, y eso habría creado los precipicios que hay más allá de la garganta. Luego el Torrente habría ido hundiendo su curso año tras año hasta formar los precipicios pequeños de este lado. También podría haber un terremoto o algo parecido.

-No se me había ocurrido -dijo Peter -Entonces ¿Dónde crees que viste a Aslan, exactamente? -preguntó a Lucy

-Ya dejen de comportarse como adultos -dijo Lucy enfadada- Yo no creí que lo vi, yo lo vi -exclamo mientras se dirigía a donde lo había visto.

-Yo soy un adulto -dijo Trumpkin en voz baja.

-Fue exactamente...- de pronto el suelo se resquebrajo y Lucy callo soltando un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Lucy! -gritaron sus hermanos corriendo donde ella se suponía debía estar.

Agradecidos vieron que su hermana se encontraba bien. El suelo, unos pocos metros debajo de ellos había amortiguado la caída.

-...aquí.

Todos se apresuraron en bajar por aquel camino empedrado, tardaron unos minutos en llegar al rio.

Anochecía mientras caminaban despacio, ascendiendo por los recovecos de aquel pequeño rio; un crepúsculo que se acentuaba mientras se acercaban a un descampado y las ramas de los árboles, extendidas sobre el agua, casi se tocaban. Reinaba un gran silencio allí mientras el sonido del agua se apagaba a su espalda.

Finalmente decidieron acampar en aquel bosque de abetos, demasiado cansados. Formaron una hoguera, hacerse con la leña fue bastante pesado, pero fue magnífico cuando el fuego llameo con fuerza. Sacaron los manchados y húmedos paquetes de carne oso (la carne cruda no era una cosa agradable que meterse en los bolsillos, pero la envolvieron en hojas frescas y se las arreglaron como pudieron) que habrían parecido tan poco apetecibles a cualquiera que hubiera pasado el día en casa sin moverse. El enano resulto ser un cocinero bastante imaginativo. Envolvieron las manzanas (todavía les quedaban unas cuantas) en carne de oso -como si se tratara de pastelitos de manzana, sólo que con carne en lugar de masa de pastel, y mucho más gruesos- y a continuación las ensartaron en un palo afilado y las pusieron a asar. Y el jugo de las manzanas empapó la carne, igual que si se tratase de salsa de manzana con cerdo asado. Un oso que se ha alimentado demasiado tiempo de otros animales no resulta muy gustoso, pero un oso que se ha comido gran cantidad de miel y fruta tiene un sabor excelente, y aquel resultó ser de esos últimos. Realmente fue una comida espléndida. Y, además, no había que lavar los platos; bastaba con acostarse, estirar las fatigadas piernas y charlar.

Todos excepto Lucy se durmieron de inmediato. La niña descubrió que le resultaba imposible sentirse cómoda. Además, hasta aquel momento había olvidado que todos los enanos roncaban. Puesto que sabía que el mejor modo de conseguir dormirse es dejar de intentar hacerlo, abrió los ojos. Contemplaba directamente la luna narniana, que es más grande que la de su mundo, y el cielo estrellado, ya que el lugar donde habían acampado estaba bastante despejado de árboles. Luego, con un recuerdo emocionado, volvió a ver las brillantes estrellas de Narnia. En otro tiempo las había conocido mejor que las estrellas del otro mundo, porque como reina de Narnia se había ido a dormir mucho más tarde que como niña en su país. Allí estaban; al menos se podían ver tres de las constelaciones de verano donde ella se encontraba: la Nave, el Martillo y el Leopardo.

-El querido Leopardo -murmuró para sí, llena de felicidad.

Lucy se despertó del sueño más profundo que imaginarse pueda (al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras observa las estrellas), con la sensación de que alguien la llamaba. Se levanto y se dirigió donde creía que provenía aquel llamado.

Justo al frente de Lucy, se veía una extensión de hiedra hasta donde empezaba un umbroso claro de árboles situado a un tiro de arco de distancia. La niña contempló fijamente los árboles de aquel claro.

-Pues, yo diría que se mueven -dijo para sí- Están andando.

Con el corazón latiendo violentamente fue hacía ellos, desde luego se oía un ruido en el prado, un ruido como el que hacen los árboles en días de fuerte viento, a pesar que esa noche no había viento. Más tampoco era exactamente el ruido usual de los árboles. A Lucy le pareció escuchar una melodía en ese ruido. A medida que se acercaba, sentía que sus pies querían bailar. Ahora ya no quedaba duda del hecho que los árboles se estaban moviendo, balanceándose entre ellos, en una especie de complicada danza campestre.

"Supongo " pensó Lucy "que cuando los árboles bailan, ésta debe ser una danza verdaderamente campestre." Se encontraba ya en medio de ellos.

El primer árbol al que miró le pareció a primera vista no un árbol sino un hombre inmenso con una barba enmarañada y espesa mata de pelo. No sintió miedo: había visto tales cosas antes. Pero cuando volvió a mirarlo no era más que un árbol, aunque aún se estaba moviendo. No habría podido distinguir si tenía pies o raíces, porque, claro, cuando los árboles se mueven, no caminan por la superficie de la tierra; la vadean, como hacemos nosotros en el agua. Sucedió lo mismo con todos los árboles que observó. De pronto parecían ser las amistosas y encantadoras formas de gigantes y gigantas que toma la gente-árbol cuando alguna magia benéfica los llama a la vida; mas luego parecían árboles otra vez. Pero cuando parecían árboles, eran extrañamente humanos, y cuando eran personas, parecían extraños seres hechos de ramas y de hojas. Y se escuchaba todo el tiempo aquel curioso ruido cadencioso, susurrante, fresco, alegre.

Se mezcló con ellos sin temores, bailando y haciendo piruetas para evitar ser derribada por sus colosales parejas de baile. Pero ya no le interesaban tanto. Quería ir más allá, hacia otra cosa; hacia ese más allá desde donde la voz amada la llamaba.

Se abrió paso entre los árboles (preguntándose a veces si en su camino había usado sus brazos para apartar ramas, o bien para enlazar manos, en una especie de Gran Cadena, con los enormes bailarines que se inclinaban para alcanzarla) que formaban un verdadero círculo en torno a un espacio abierto. Salió por fin de esa movediza confusión de preciosas luces y sombras.

Sus ojos vieron un círculo de pasto, suave como un césped, a cuyo derredor danzaban oscuros árboles. Y de pronto... Él estaba allí: el inmenso León.

A no ser por el movimiento de su cola, hubiera parecido un león de piedra; pero Lucy jamás creyó que lo fuera. Nunca se detuvo a pensar si era o no un león amigo. Se acerco hacía él y lo abrazó, feliz de verlo por fin.

-Te he extrañado muchísimo -dijo Lucy mientras se separaba para verlo mejor- eres más grande.

-Eso se debe a que tú eres mayor, pequeña -respondió él

-Entonces, ¿no has crecido?

-No. Pero cada año que crezcas, me veras más grande.

Durante un tiempo la niña se sintió tan feliz que no quiso hablar, sin embargo la sonrisa se le fue yendo poco a poco.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué no viniste a ayudarnos? -preguntó Lucy.

-Las cosas nunca suceden de la misma manera dos veces, querida.

De repente Lucy pudo escuchar un ruido similar a la de una rama romperse y despertó sobresaltada. Se levanto confundida, de nuevo escucho aquel ruido, por lo que se levanto y siguió el mismo camino que en aquel sueño. Ahí se encontraban los árboles, estáticos. Se acerco a uno y acaricio la madera.

-Despierta - dijo Lucy, aunque no había sido su intención hablar en voz alta.

Resignada siguió con su camino pasando la hilera de árboles, pudo escuchar algo un poco más adelante.

-¿Aslan? -pregunto esperanzada.

Más sin embargo de pronto alguien tapo la boca de Lucy impidiéndole hablar y la arrastro detrás de unos arbustos. Se tranquilizo al ver que aquella persona era realmente Peter, ambos miraron sobre aquellas plantas para descubrir que era el causante del ruido que Lucy segundos antes había confundido con Aslan. Un poco a lo lejos se podía ver a un minotauro rondando por la zona.

Su hermano le indico con gesto no hablar, saliendo de aquellos arbustos desenvaino a Rhindon. Pero otra persona se acerco a Peter sorpresivamente chocando espadas. De pronto una pelea tomo lugar en aquel sitio, el mayor de los Pevensie había podido golpear a aquella persona en el labio, sin embargo se repuso rápidamente y empezaron con las estocadas de nueva cuenta. Rápidamente Peter pudo desarmarlo, y le hubiera cortado el cuello si la otra persona no se hubiera corrido un paso atrás, intento de nueva cuenta otro golpe pero el otro joven logro salir ileso al agacharse, aquello, para desventaja de Peter, había logrado que su espada quedara atascada en un árbol que se encontraba a espaldas de aquel joven. La otra persona aprovecho y pateo en el estomago al rey, e intento segundos después sacar a Rhindon del árbol. Justo cuando Peter estaba por darle un buen golpe al otro muchacho, Lucy lo detuvo.

-¡No! ¡Paren! -grito Lucy.

De pronto un montón de narnianos se acercaron para ver que sucedía. Peter se volteo para ver al otro joven que había podido sacar a Rhindon del árbol y que ahora la usaba contra él.

-¿Príncipe Caspian? -aventuró Peter.

-¿Sí? ¿Y quién ere tú? - dijo con desconfianza.

-¡Peter! -se escucho como gritaba Edmund mientras corría junto con Trumpkin adonde se encontraban ellos.

Caspian lo observo y dirigió su mirada a la espada que poseía una empuñadura con forma de león, luego volvió su mirada al mayor de los Pevensie sorprendido.

-El Gran rey Peter -murmuró incrédulo.

-Creo que nos llamaste -respondió él.

-Bueno, sí pero...-titubeo - pensaba que iban a ser mayores.

-Si lo deseas podríamos volver dentro de unos años...-dijo Peter con cierto tono burlón.

-¡No! -se apresuro a contestar Caspian- está bien. Es solo que no eres exactamente lo que esperaba -y dirigió la mirada a los demás reyes.

-Un enemigo común une hasta a los más viejos enemigos -dijo Buscatrufas que se encontraba a un lado de Nikabrik.

-Hemos esperado con ansiedad su regreso, mi señor -dijo Reepicheep saliendo de entre la multitud de narnianos-. Nuestros corazones y espadas están a sus servicios.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que algunos de ustedes pueden manejar una espada -contestó Peter.

-Sí, y de hecho yo recientemente le he dado un buen uso para obtener armas para su ejército -respondió el ratón.

-Bien. Porque vamos a necesitar todas las espadas que podamos conseguir -dijo Peter dirigiendo su mirada hacía Caspian.

-Bueno, entonces probablemente quieras que te devuelva la tuya -respondió Caspian extendiéndole a Rhindon, Peter la agarro y con destreza volvió a enfundarla.

 **...**

 **Volví! :) Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, con todo esto de las fiestas no tuve tiempo. Todo el mundo quiere juntarse en estas fechas y debido a que no puedo dividirme en dos tuve que repartir los tiempos con todos mis amigos y pasar tiempo con la familia también :P**


	8. Capitulo 7 El altozano de Aslan

**_Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis_**

 ** _Capitulo_** ** _7 El altozano de Aslan_**

-¿Cuánto se llevaron? -preguntó furioso Miraz a su general.

-Suficientes armas y armaduras para un regimiento...-respondió Glozelle -...pero, hay más - y segundos después levanto la cubierta de madera de la carrosa, ahí se encontraba un mensaje tallada en la madera.

-"Tenías razón de temerle al bosque" -leyó Miraz

-¿X? -preguntó confundido Lord Sopespian.

-Caspian Decimo -contestó Miraz.

-Mis disculpas, Milord la culpa es mía-dijo el general.

-Ya lo sé -dijo Miraz, mientras se acercaba a Glozelle-. Dígame general... -empezó, mientras desenvainaba la espada del hombre-...¿cuántos hombres perdió?

-Ninguno, Milord.

-¿Ninguno? -preguntó escéptico.

-Llegaron como fantasmas en la oscuridad de la noche. Nunca los vimos.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explica sus heridas? -Glozelle no supo que responder y acto seguido Miraz lo golpeo con la empuñadura de su propia espada cortándole el labio-. Le pregunté... -siguió amenazador-... ¿cuántos hombres fueron asesinados durante este sangriento ataque narniano? -volvió a preguntar Miraz- Del cual fue usted un afortunado sobreviviente. General... ¿Cuántos? -y amenazaba con volverlo a golpear si no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria. Glozelle vio a sus espaldas y segundos después dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Miraz.

-Tres - y al responder por fin Miraz se dio la vuelta para volver al castillo.

-Le pido disculpas, Lord Sopespian -comento mientras se dirigía hacía el caballo- Caspian no es una víctima de este levantamiento salvaje. Él es el instigador -y subió al caballo- Parece que Narnia está en la necesidad de un nuevo rey.

 **...**

La larga y suave cuesta, cubierta de brezos, hierba y unas pocas rocas enormes, ascendía hasta desvanecerse en un vago vislumbre de árboles a casi un kilómetro de distancia.

No tardaron en alcanzar los árboles y a través de ellos los Pevensie distinguieron un gran montículo. Pronto llegaron al pequeño arco de piedra que conducía a su interior. Una hilera de centauros dieron la bienvenida a los reyes, levantando las espadas formando un arco por donde los reyes pasaron, Caspian unos pasos más atrás de ellos y los demás narnianos tras Caspian.

Dentro había más narnianos, centauros, minotauros, enanos, faunos, etc. fabricando armas, yendo de un lado a otro.

-Quizá no sea a lo que están acostumbrados pero es defendible -explicó Caspian.

-Peter -llamó Lucy -. Quizás quieras ver esto -segundos después Peter, Caspian y Edmund la siguieron.

Un poco más adentrados en la cueva, en las paredes podían verse pinturas de ellos, contando su historia. Se podía ver a Lucy y a Susan montadas en el lomo de Aslan, al fauno Tummnus en el Paramo del Farol, y a los cuatro Pevensie en su coronación.

-Somos nosotros -dijo Lucy, sus hermanos veían todo asombrados- ¿Qué es este lugar? -Caspian se sorprendió.

-¿No lo saben? -preguntó, al no obtener respuesta, tomo una antorcha y se adelantó por el túnel. Caspian siguió adelante y luego giró a la derecha, a continuación, más adelante, descendió unos peldaños y luego torció de nuevo a la izquierda. Habían entrado a una recamara donde no podía verse nada a pesar de llevar dos fuentes de iluminación con ellos. De pronto Caspian inclino la antorcha y el fuego se extendió iluminando toda la recamara.

En el centro de la habitación, los Pevensie vieron sorprendidos que se encontraba la mesa de piedra partida en dos, y detrás de esta un arco de piedra, que dejaba ver, en la pared de detrás a Aslan tallado en la piedra.

Lucy se acerco a la mesa de piedra, viendo las inscripciones que esta poseía en un lenguaje extraño y desconocido para ella. Poso su mano, acariciando la áspera superficie, recordando tiempos pasados. De pronto se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus hermanos.

-Él debe saber lo que está haciendo -dijo Lucy refiriéndose a Aslan.

Peter miro la piedra tallada del león.

-Creo que ahora depende de nosotros -contestó viendo a su hermana.

-Sus majestades -dijo de pronto Caspian-. Hay algo importante que debo decirles -los Pevensie lo miraban atentos esperando a que continuara.

Sin embargo Caspian no sabía cómo explicarles aquello, ¿Como decirles que su hermana estaba presa en el castillo enemigo? Pensando que lo mejor era ser directo empezó con la explicación.

-Sé donde está la reina Susan - dijo rápidamente. Pudo ver las caras sorprendidas de los reyes de antaño

-¿Qué? -preguntó Peter, y Caspian estaba seguro de que si Lucy no lo hubiera agarrado del brazo se hubiera abalanzado sobre él exigiendo respuestas.

-Sí -siguió -. Se encuentra dormida, o por lo menos lo estaba la última vez que la vi, en el castillo telmarino -aquello fue como un cubo de agua fría para los Pevensie.

-¡¿Qué ella está en donde?! -gritó Peter -¡¿Cómo termino allí?! ¡¿Desde cuándo?! -gritaba encolerizado. Tal vez tuvo que ser un poco más suave, pensaba Caspian.

-No sé desde cuándo -respondió rápidamente- Cuando tenía diez encontré accidentalmente un viejo pasadizo que llevaba a una recamara, y ahí la encontré, en un ataúd de cristal - se apresuro a explicar.

-¿Estas tratando de decirnos...-empezó Edmund-... que nuestra hermana está encerrada en aquel castillo, como un trofeo al que ver desde que los telmarinos conquistaron Narnia? - preguntó furioso Edmund -Porqué no se puede negar, que si Susan desapareció en el momento en que los telmarinos conquistaron Narnia, es porque está ahí desde entonces.

Caspian, de hecho, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, sin embargo era bastante probable.

-¡¿Y por qué demonios no la sacaste de allí cuando te fuiste?! -preguntó Peter.

-Todo paso tan repentinamente que no tuve tiempo de nada -intentó explicarse Caspian- además años atrás no había podido quitar el cristal, se supone que nada más ustedes pueden correr el cristal ¿o no?

-De hecho -explicó Lucy -Tú eres un Hijo de Adán, por lo tanto tú también puedes hacerlo. Solo los Hijos de Adán y Eva pueden -Caspian se sorprendió.

-Pero, hace poco el centauro Borrascas de las cañadas me ha dicho que soy un hijo de Adán. No podría haber funcionado antes. Además ¿cómo es posible que entonces no pudiera quitar el cristal anteriormente?

-Bueno, Tara y Alambil son dos nobles planetas que suelen pasar cada doscientos años, depende de lo cerca que pasen uno del otro, es cuando los centauros como Borrascas, que me imagino será astrólogo ,pueden ver el nacimiento de un Hijo de Adán o una Hija de Eva - explicó Lucy-. No estoy segura a que tan poca distancia tienen que pasar y no sé cuando pasaron, pero obviamente tuvieron que pasar después de tus intentos por quitar el cristal.

Tanto Caspian como los Pevensie miraron sorprendidos a Lucy por aquella información.

-¿No recuerdas, Caspian haber visto aquel fenómeno, en algún momento de tu vida? -siguió Lucy.

De hecho ahora que lo preguntaba y hacía memoria, podía recordarlo. El profesor Cornelius lo había despertado a mitad de la noche para una clase de astronomía. Claro, lo recordaba, no habían tenido ninguno dificultad para distinguir los dos astros que habían ido a ver, eran casi tan brillantes como dos pequeñas lunas y muy juntas.

Flash back

-¿Chocarán? -preguntó Caspian.

-Ni por asomo, joven príncipe -respondió el profesor -. Los grandes señores del cielo superior conocen los pasos de su danza demasiado bien para eso. Miradlos bien. Su encuentro es afortunado, y significa algún gran bien para el triste reino de Narnia. Tarva, el señor de la Victoria, saluda a Alambil, la señora de la Paz. Ahora están llegando a su máxima aproximación.

Fin Flashback

-Sí, lo recuerdo, fue cuando tenía dieciséis -contestó Caspian.

-¿Y cuando intentaste quitar el cristal? -preguntó Edmund

-Bueno, Encontré a la reina Susan cuando tenía diez. Intente quitar el cristal algunas veces a esa edad y unos cuantas veces también en unos años. Pero me había resignado cuatro años después -a Caspian le resultaba extraño pensar que, de hecho, hubiera podido quitarlo una vez pasado aquel fenómeno.

-¿Sabes si alguien más conoce aquel pasadizo? -preguntó Peter.

-No creo -respondió Caspian.

-Eso es bueno -dijo Peter.

 **...**

 **Aquí traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste :)**


	9. Capitulo 8 Ataque al castillo de Miraz

**_Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis_**

 ** _Capitulo_** ** _8 Ataque al castillo de Miraz_**

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo -explicó Peter-. Los hombres de Miraz y sus maquinas de guerra ya vienen en camino. Eso significa que esos mismos hombres no están protegiendo el castillo.

Se encontraban en la cámara principal del altozano (es donde está la mesa de piedra) junto con Caspian y algunos narnianos decidiendo los movimientos a seguir.

-¿Qué propone que hagamos, su majestad? -preguntó Reepicheep.

-Nuestra única esperanza es atacar antes de que nos ataquen -explicó Peter.

-Es una locura -intervino Caspian -nadie ha capturado ese castillo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez -contestó Peter.

-Tenemos el elemento sorpresa -siguió Trumpkin.

-Pero aquí tenemos la ventaja -insistió Caspian.

-Yo me siento más seguro bajo tierra -comentó Buscatrufas.

-Miren, yo aprecio lo que han hecho aquí...-dijo el Sumo Monarca-... pero esto no es una fortaleza, esto es una tumba -explicó el mayor de los Pevensie mirando a Caspian.

-Sí. Y si son listos...-dijo Edmund-...los telmarinos sólo esperaran y moriremos de hambre.

-¡Podemos juntar nueces! -exclamó Piesligeros.

-Sí, y tirárselos a los telmarinos -comentó sarcástico Reepicheep- ¡Cállate!... Creó que ustedes saben cuál es mi posición, señor.

El Pevensie mayor observo a Borrascas.

-Si consigo meter a tus tropas, ¿Podrías manejar a los guardias?.

-O moriré en el intento, mi Señor -respondió el centauro.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa -dijo Lucy de repente.

-¿Perdón? -preguntó Peter.

-Todos actúan como si sólo existieran dos opciones -se explico la pequeña-, morir aquí o morir allá.

-No estoy seguro de que hayas estado escuchando Lu.

-No, tú no estás escuchando -repuso molesta-. O has olvidado quien realmente derrotó a la Bruja Blanca, Peter.

-Creo que hemos esperado por Aslan demasiado tiempo -y terminando la cuestión se retiro y mando a que todos se prepararan. Sin embargo Lucy no iba a dejar las cosas así y lo siguió para hablar a solas.

\- ¡Peter! -llamó, él se dio la vuelta exasperado- No estás actuando como el Sumo Monarca que deberías ser- aquello le había dolido un poco a su hermano- Estas actuando precipitadamente.

-No actúes como si supieras de lo que hablas Lucy, sólo eres una niña -Ahora era Lucy quien se sentía herida.

-¡Tu no actúes como si yo lo fuera! -espeto -Acepte no tomar parte del ataque porque sé que no me dejarás y eres el Sumo Monarca por lo que no puedo negarme a tus decisiones pero no soy una niña Peter, yo también he peleado en guerras anteriormente, se defenderme.

Su hermano no supo que contestar, sabía que Lucy tenía razón, pero no podía aceptar que su hermanita con aquella apariencia de apenas once años fuera a pelear en una guerra.

-Cuando llegamos me dijiste que Narnia y nuestro pueblo eran primero...

-Lo sigue siguiendo -interrumpió Peter.

-No haces esto sólo por Narnia, lo haces por Susan y eso hace que tu juicio se nuble -siguió su hermana. De nuevo sabía que Lucy tenía razón, pero no lo aceptaba.

-Al menos, si sigues con esta idea de atacar el castillo déjame ir también.

-Es una locura lo que me pides Lu.

-¡Por favor Peter! Soy buena con el arco, tal vez no como Susan, pero se arreglármelas y también soy buena con la espada ¿No recuerdas cuando practicábamos juntos?

-Lucy no puedo...

-Sabes que seguiré insistiéndote hasta que aceptes Peter.

-... -Sabía su hermano que aquello lo decía en serio.

-Es hora de que aceptes que puedo defenderme sola.

/

El primer grupo era llevado por los hipogrifos al castillo de Miraz, mientras que el otro, esperaba alejados la señal para atacar.

Edmund iría primero, derribando a uno de los centinelas de una de las torres dio la señal con su linterna para que los demás actuaran y el grupo de Borrascas avanzara.

El grupo que sobrevolaba con los hipogrifos se acercaron a la entrada del castillo. Caspian sosteniéndose con una mano a la pata del animal y con la otra desenvainando su espada asesino a otro de los centinelas cerca del muro de la entrada.

Edmund siguió indicando el camino con la linterna a los otros, sin embargo uno de los guardias que custodiaba la reja pudo divisarlo, por lo que apunto con su ballesta, y hubiera podido darle si no hubiera sido por Lucy que apunto hacía él con el arco y disparo derribándolo, mientras que Peter, ya en el suelo se encargaba del segundo mientras ella, Trumpkin y Caspian aterrizaban.

Los ratones, con Reepicheep como su jefe, se encargaban de ir a la instalación mecánica del puente levadizo y dejar el camino libre.

Caspian, Peter, Trumpkin y Lucy fueron, mientras tanto al estudio del profesor, donde entrarían por la ventana. Sin embargo al entrar no había nadie, de hecho había muchos papeles en el piso y una o dos sillas rotas, el lugar era un desorden.

-Lo tengo que encontrar -dijo Caspian.

-No tienes tiempo. Necesitas conseguir abrir el portón -contestó Peter- Además necesitas guiarme a Susan para sacarla de aquí después.

-Tú no estarías aquí sin él -explicó- Y yo tampoco.

-Tú y yo podemos enfrentarnos a Miraz -le dijo Lucy a su hermano.

-Y yo aún puedo llegar al portón a tiempo -exclamo Caspian- Y después podremos ir a buscar a la reina Susan.

Caspian se retiro, imaginaba donde podría estar, mientras que Trumpkin se dirigio a donde se encontraba Reepicheep.

/

Un soldado hacía guardia dentro del castillo dirigiéndose a la instalación de mecánica del puente, cuando vio sorprendido al gato con una mordaza y teniendo atadas las patas. Pronto desenvaino la espada mirando a todos lados. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta quedo más aún sorprendido que con lo del gato. Reepicheep se mantenía boca abajo sosteniéndose con su cola frente al soldado.

-Sí, soy un ratón -dijo y acto seguido le corto el cuello.

Se soltó cayendo al piso, haciendo señas a los otros dos ratones para que pasaran. De pronto otro soldado, alertado por el ruido de su compañero al caerse fue corriendo hacia el lugar. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de nada cuando los dos ratones se abalanzaron sobre él.

Rápidamente los roedores se pusieron encima del otro para que Reepicheep pudiera alcanzar la perilla de la puerta y quitarle la traba.

Velozmente, Trumpkin entro y con su arco disparo a un soldado que acababa de entrar por otra puerta.

-Estábamos esperando a alguien, ya sabes, más alto -comentó Reepicheep.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-¿Supongo que estas siendo irónico? -respondió el ratón envainando su espada.

Trumpkin se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta con llave para evitar la entrada de los demás soldados.

/

Mientras con Caspian, éste había conseguido derrotar a los guardias y conseguido la llave de la celda. Pudo ver al profesor Cornelius acostado, seguramente dormido en el suelo. Abrió la puerta y se acerco a despertarlo.

-¿Cinco minutas más? -le dijo bromeando.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -pregunto sorprendido el profesor, mientras Caspian buscaba la llave que serviría paras abrir las esposas-. No te ayudé a escapar solo porque podrías volver para liberarme -una vez liberado de las esposas Caspian lo ayudo a ponerse en pie- Tiene que salir antes de que Miraz se entere de que está aquí.

-Se va a enterar muy pronto -amenazó Caspian-. Le vamos a dar tu celda.

Y se disponía a irse rápidamente donde Trumpkin, pero Cornelius lo detuvo

-No subestime a Miraz como tu padre lo hizo - Caspian se sobresalto ante aquellas palabras.

-¿De qué habla? -le preguntó, sin embargo Cornelius solo bajo la mirada.

-Lo siento -fue lo único que dijo, y Caspian se fue de allí, tenía que ir a otro lugar.

/

Peter y Lucy aún seguían buscando los aposentos de Miraz y su esposa, estaban cerca.

-No te separes de mi Lu -dijo Peter haciendo que Lucy girara los ojos.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo hare -respondió cansada, había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que le había dicho lo mismo.

/

Miraz despertó sobresalto al sentir el filo de una espada en su cuello. Cuando vio quien era el responsable de aquello no pudo más que reír.

-Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo -dijo sarcásticamente Miraz.

-Levántate -fue lo único que Caspian respondió.

Miraz corrió las sabanas aprovechando para despertar a su esposa, quien se sorprendió ante la escena que se presentaba en esos momentos.

-¿Caspian? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Quédate dónde estás -advirtió él.

-¿Que estás haciendo?

-Yo diría que es obvio querida -le respondió Miraz-. Ya sabes, algunas familias consideran este comportamiento inapropiado.

-Eso no parece que te haya detenido a ti -dijo Caspian lleno de dobles intenciones.

-Pero tú no eres como yo ¿Verdad? -retó su tío-. Qué triste, es la primera vez que muestras valor...

Caspian estaba tan concentrado en el hombre frente suyo que no vio como Prunaprismia agarraba lentamente una ballesta.

-...y que desperdicio. -terminó Miraz

-Baja la espada Caspian -advirtió su tía apuntándole con la ballesta, sin embargo el joven no hacía caso de la advertencia- No quiero hacer esto.

-Nosotros tampoco queremos -de pronto Lucy había interrumpido con el arco apuntando a Prunaprismia, junto con Peter.

-Esto solía ser una habitación privada -comentó Miraz colocando ambas manos en la cadera como si tener aún la espada de su sobrino en su cuello no fuera nada importante.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Se supone que debes estar en la caseta de vigía- dijo Peter a Caspian.

-¡No! -gritó- Esta noche, por una vez quiero la verdad -exigió el joven príncipe mirando a su tío- ¿Mataste a mi padre?

-Ahora vamos al grano -comentó Miraz

-Dijiste que tu hermano murió dormido -dijo extrañada su esposa.

-Es más o menos verdad -respondió él

-Caspian, esto no mejorará las cosas -hablo Lucy

-Los telmarinos no tendríamos nada si no lo hubiéramos tomado -dijo Miraz-. Tu padre lo sabía tan bien como cualquiera.

-¿Cómo pudiste? -le dijo la esposa bajando poco a poco el arma inconscientemente.

-Por la misma razón que tú apretarás el gatillo -respondió- Por nuestro hijo.

La espada cortó un poco el cuello de Miraz logrando brotar sangre.

-¡Ya basta! -exclamó Prunaprismia volviendo a dirigir la ballesta hacía Caspian.

-¡Quédese ahí! -advirtió Lucy a la mujer.

-Necesitas hacer una elección querida -dijo Miraz - ¿Quieres que nuestro hijo sea rey? ¿O quieres que sea como Caspian? -La mujer no sabía qué hacer, no quería dispararle a su sobrino en ley, pero tampoco quería que a su marido le pasara nada- ¡Sin padre! -aclaró Miraz.

-¡No! -gritó Prunaprismia, y sorpresivamente disparo, dándole a Caspian en el antebrazo.

-¡Caspian! -grito Peter.

Miraz retrocedió y se inclino para atrás esquivando la flecha de Lucy inconscientemente, aprovechando el desconcierto salió por la puerta que se encontraba al lado suyo.

/

Edmund aburrido jugaba con la linterna la cual se le resbalo cayendo un piso más abajo en la torre cuando escucho sorprendido un grito. Rápidamente bajo a recuperarla, sin embargo un soldado la había agarrado haciéndola funcionar sin querer.

De pronto sonó la alarma de ataque en todo el castillo, Edmund se apresuro y se abalanzo hacía aquel hombre.

/

Caspian, Lucy y Peter corrían apresurados, pero en un momento Caspian doblo a la derecha, mientras que Peter a la izquierda.

-¡Peter! -llamó Lucy.

-¡Nuestras tropas están afuera! ¡Vamos! -apuro su hermano, sin más remedio los otros dos lo siguieron fuera.

-¡Ahora, Ed! ¡Ahora! -grito Peter- ¡Dales la señal a las tropas!

-¡Estoy un poco ocupado, Pete! -respondió Edmund que se encontraba enfrentando a un telmarino.

Peter de camino al portón se enfrento a dos soldados derrotándolos rápidamente. Edmund sin embargo acababa de ser desarmado, por lo que al agacharse para evitar salir herido agarro la linterna que había terminado en el suelo y lo golpeo fuertemente con ella en el mentón y de nuevo en la mejilla dejándolo inconsciente, pero ahora la linterna no prendía debido a los golpes.

Peter logro por fin llegar al mecanismo que abría la reja.

-¡Peter es demasiado tarde! Tenemos que cancelar el ataque -dijo Lucy

-¡No, todavía puedo hacerlo!

Caspian y Lucy veían como soldados tras soldados iban llegando.

-¡Ayudenme! -gritó Peter

Ambos resignados fueron a darle una mano a Peter, aunque Lucy tal vez no haría mucha diferencia, porque al tener apenas once años no tenía mucha fuerza que digamos, aún así hizo su mejor esfuerzo.

/

Mientras tanto Trumpkin hacía girar, no sin esfuerzo, una especie de rodillo para bajar el puente levadizo y así las tropas tengan un modo de entrar al castillo.

/

Edmund aún seguía intentando hacer funcionar la linterna.

-Vamos - decía mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos al artefacto.

Por fin la linterna pudo encender y rápidamente dio la señal para que el otro grupo viniera.

/

Mientras tanto Lucy, Peter y Caspian hacían su mayor esfuerzo para levantar la reja. Podían escuchar el acercamiento de los soldados telmarinos. Minutos después por fin pudieron levantarlo del todo para el momento justo de la entrada de sus tropas.

Peter, Caspia y Lucy rápidamente desenvainaron sus espadas.

-¡Por Narnia! -gritó el Sumo Monarca mientras se adentraba a la lucha.

 **...**

 **¡Muchas gracias por los r** **eviews** **! me alientan mucho a continuar esta historia ^^**

 **Por cierto en el capitulo siguiente ¡despierta Susan! intentare terminarlo rápido para subirlo el martes :)**


	10. Capitulo 9 La reina Susan, la Benévola

**_Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis_**

 ** _Capitulo_** ** _9 La reina Susan, la Benévola_**

Podía escuchar como alguien la llamaba, tenía la sensación de que la voz que más le gustaba en el mundo la había estado llamando por su nombre. En un principio pensó que se trataba de la voz de su padre, pero algo no encajaba. Luego pensó que era la voz de Peter, pero tampoco la convencía. No quería levantarse aún, no quería despertar todavía.

"Susan" volvieron a llamarla, y no era la voz de su padre ni la de Peter. Repentinamente abrió los ojos, y se hubiera levantado si no hubiera visto aquel cristal que le impedía aquello. Se encontraba un poco confundía, mover los brazos y los pies dolía como si hubieran estado en la misma posición demasiado tiempo. Lentamente alzo las manos hacía el cristal y empujo para sacarlo. Al abrirlo no cayó como ella hubiera esperado, si no que quedo sostenido a un costado como si estuviera agarrado a una bisagra.

Con todo el cuerpo adolorido se levanto y se sentó en aquel lugar. Ahora que lo podía ver mejor se encontraba sentada en un ataúd de cristal. Había hermosas flores alrededor de donde ella segundos antes estaba cómodamente acostada es esa mullida superficie.

También vio sorprendida que ahí se encontraba su arco y su carcaj lleno de flechas. Rápidamente los recogió y se los colocó. Al pararse se mareo un poco, y al dirigir su mano a sus ondulados cabellos pudo sentir que tenía puesta su corona, aquello la sorprendió aún más que ver sus armas. Después dirigió su mirada a su mano derecha para comprobar algo. Y efectivamente ahí estaba su anillo de coronación.

Cuando termino de inspeccionarse se fijo en donde se encontraba. De hecho se sorprendió al no reconocer el lugar, aquel no era Cair Paravel. ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Intento partir de su último recuerdo, pero le estaba costando más de lo pensado recordar, aún así y al posible dolor de cabeza que le daría después siguió intentando.

Recordaba a sus hermanos a su lado, y una invasión al castillo... después a una persona entrar a su recamara informando que atacaban Cair Paravel y ella le había dicho que se apresurara a llamar a sus hermanos en el caso de que aún no estuvieran defendiéndolo, el hombre había asentido y se había retirado. Pero después cuando se disponía a recoger sus armas había podido escuchar el ruido metálico que una persona equipada con una cota de malla hacía al caer y de pronto alguien entraba a su habitación abruptamente.

Susan sentía en ese momento un dolor de cabeza bastante grande, pero aún así debía intentar recordar. Después de que aquel hombre entrara (no podía recordar muy bien quien era) no le había dado tiempo de recoger algún arma y se la había llevado de allí. Lo que seguía no podía recordarlo muy bien, eran más bien imágenes lo que venía a su cabeza: estaba Peter, después aquel hombre usándola como escudo contra su hermano y al siguiente recordaba ser obligada a tragar algún líquido desconocido. Y después por más que lo intento no recordaba nada.

En aquel momento Susan no aguantaba el dolor de cabeza que el esfuerzo le provocó, y peor aún, no había sacado ninguna respuesta ni nada que le sirviera. Solo que aquello que le habían obligado a beber debía de haber hecho aquel sueño en el que minutos antes se encontraba.

Pero ¿cómo había ella llegado ahí? O aún peor ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que había permanecido en aquel ataúd demasiado tiempo? ¿Donde estaban sus hermanos? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

Si seguía así no tardaría en agarrarle un ataque de ansiedad, intento tranquilizarse un poco. Primero lo primero, debía encontrar la manera de salir de aquella pequeña recamara. Al parecer se trataba de algún tipo de pasadizo porque Susan no podía ver ninguna puerta por donde pudiera salir. Esto la desanimo, quien sabe cuánto tardaría en encontrar algún mecanismo que abriera alguna puerta escondida.

"Hubiera sido mejor permanecer dormida" pensó.

Más sin embargo aquellos pensamientos negativos desaparecieron cuando pudo escuchar a alguien susurrar su nombre. No, no estaba susurrando, era más bien como si se encontrara demasiado lejos e intentara alcanzarla.

"Claro" pensó Susan "Alguien la había estado llamando antes, mientras dormía"

-Aslan -susurro.

Podía escucharlo, venía de la pared que tenía en frente. Se acerco y poso su oreja en la superficie de piedra, pero ya no podía escucharlo. "

" _Por lo menos_ " pensó " _ya sé por dónde empezar_ " y se separo de la pared unos cuantos pasos para verla mejor.

Además de aquella antorcha que iluminaba la estancia la pared no tenía nada de sobresaliente, era igual que las demás, antorcha incluida. Por lo que opto por lo más sencillo del mundo, se acerco a la fuente de iluminación y con cuidado de no quemarse la sostuvo entre sus manos y tiro hacía abajo. Sorpresivamente funcionó. Ya decían algunos que lo más simple era a veces la mejor solución.

Rápidamente salió de aquel lugar, encontrándose en un pasillo pobremente iluminado. Ahora solo restaba encontrar alguna salida y sin que la vean, era mejor prevenir. Como esperaba aquel castillo no le sonaba de nada.

Mientras caminaba hacia el este podía escuchar sonidos de lucha que aumentaban cuando más se encaminaba en aquella dirección.

Unos pocos soldados habían pasado por su lado, pero ella se había escondido rápidamente aprovechado las sombras que la noche acentuaba.

Cuando por fin consiguió divisar que sucedía fuera, pudo ver a narnianos contra un enemigo desconocido. Su situación no era muy buena los narnianos estaban perdiendo aquella pelea. La mayor ventaja del enemigo eran los arqueros, equipados con ballestas, eran demasiados, dos hileras de arqueros en dos pisos. Y por lo que Susan podía ver, ellos (los narnianos) no poseían muchos, o por lo menos, si había la mayoría escogía luchar con la espada.

Pudo ver a un hombre en un pequeño balcón un poco elevado observando todo aquello respaldado por dos soldados, aquel debería ser el dueño de aquel castillo, muchos de los suyos intentaban llegar a él. Un minotauro había podido llegar sosteniéndose de los bordes, sin embargo uno de los soldados le disparo al brazo que poseía el arma dejándolo inutilizada. Susan pudo observar encolerizada como aquel hombre se acercaba al minotauro y lo empujaba como si nada y la pobre bestia tenía una muy dolorosa caída. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, no pudiendo ver aquello.

Si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera podido ver como cortaban el contrapeso de la reja y esta caía. Gracias a Aslan un minotauro pudo divisarlo y rápidamente se coloco bajo la reja aguantando como podía el peso de ésta para evitar quedar encerrados.

Rápidamente por órdenes de un joven que Susan no podía ver muy bien los narnianos salían apresurados.

Pudo ver como aquel hombre del balcón le quitaba la ballesta a uno de sus soldados y disparaba a aquel minotauro que sostenía la reja.

Decidió que era suficiente de observar cuando aquel minotauro cayo y la mayoría de los narnianos quedaron dentro.

Colocando el arco en sentido horizontal posiciono rápidamente tres de sus tan características flechas y disparo hacía los arqueros saliendo de su escondite. Su disparo había dado como espera en el blanco. Eran tres arqueros menos, gracias al cielo los narnianos se habían desecho de la mayoría, aunque aún quedaban unos cuantos.

Pudo ver como al dejarse en descubierto la pelea ceso por unos segundos, todos se quedaron observándola. Después de todo, si no lo hacía aquella corona, el vestido rojo hacía que resaltara bastante entre aquellos tonos oscuros.

Aprovechando los segundos de sorpresa, pudo disparar a otros tres de los arqueros. No había tiempo que perder, debían levantar aquella reja si querían tener posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-¡Rápido! -gritó Susan mientras seguía disparando y esquivando los proyectiles dirigidos a ella al retomar la lucha. -¡Necesito que los Minotauros levanten aquella reja! ¡Los demás formen una hilera alrededor de ellos y protéjanlos de los demás! -Iba dando órdenes a todo pulmón -¡Yo me encargare de los arqueros! -Por suerte, no serían un problema para ella.

Rápidamente los narnianos siguieron las ordenes de la reina Susan. Dos minotauros agarraron la reja por el espacio que había dejado el cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos mientras que centauros, enanos y faunos los protegían de los telmarinos. Los animales como los leopardos y tigres corrían rápidamente atacando a quien se pusiera en frente.

Susan mientras tanto hacía una buena demostración de porque era llamada la mejor arquera de Narnia. Flecha tras flecha iba disparando tan rápido que algunos no podían creerlo, y cuando un soldado se acercaba demasiado a ella simplemente agarraba una de sus flechas y las lanzaba como cuchillas al objetivo, segundos después volvía a utilizar el arco, ya ningún arquero (sin contar a las personas del balcón) quedaba en pie.

Pronto los minotauros pudieron levantar aquel portón, los enanos y las criaturas que eran lentas salieron disparadas debido a que el puente comenzaba a alzarse, un centauro hizo que Susan lo montara y todos los narnianos aún en pie salieron de aquel lugar. Los minotauros soltaron la reja quedando del lado del puente y corrieron con todas las fuerzas de sus patas y dieron un gran salto llegando al otro lado junto con Susan y los demás.

-¡Vamos! -dijo Susan- Aún no estamos a salvo debemos movernos.

Al salir de la ciudad pudieron estar un poco más tranquilos, por lo que Susan decidió ir a pie y de paso empezar con las preguntas. Sin embargo cuando entraron al bosque donde tenían la seguridad de estar a salvo, todos los narnianos detuvieron su andar y se arrodillaron frente a su reina.

-Le estamos agradecidos -dijo el centauro en el que ella había montado- Gracias a usted tuvimos la posibilidad de vivir un día más.

Y repentinamente todos gritaron ¡Larga vida a la reina Susan, la benévola!

* * *

 **Como dije en el anterior capitulo, aquí esta la continuación donde Susan por fin despierta :D aunque el capitulo es un poco corto, perdón por eso pero me pareció un buen cierre :p**

 **Espero que que les haya gustado y perdón si desilusione a algunos que tal vez esperaban otra cosa.**

 **Por cierto TheWishThief muchas gracias por el dato de verdad, en cuanto lo leí me fui directo a ver como se hacía ^^ e** **intentare corregir lo de los acentos :)**


	11. cap10 Hechicería y venganza inesperada

**_Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis_**

 ** _Capitulo_** ** _10 Hechicería y venganza inesperada_**

Miraz comenzó a tirar todo aquello que encontraba a su paso, sillas, libros, mesas. Su estudio termino en peor estado que el de Cornelius. Cuando ya no encontró más cosas que destruir golpeo con ambas manos en puño su escritorio.

"¡Sus soldados eran todos unos ineptos!" pensó furioso, y tiro todos los objetos que se encontraban sobre la superficie de madera.

-No, no, no, no, no -susurro para sí-, íbamos ganando, los teníamos acorralados. ¿Cómo pudo pasar...? -sin embargo, él sabía bien como- ¡Todo por esa maldita reina Susan! -gritó.

Se había quedado tan profundamente sorprendido al verla, que simplemente no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Él había terminado por creer firmemente que ella no despertaría, o por lo menos no tan repentinamente.

¡Y ahora muchos de sus soldados habían terminado muertos o heridos por la culpa de aquella miserable mujer! Miraz agarro un libro de la estantería y lo lanzo hacía la ventana detrás de su escritorio rompiendo el cristal en miles de pedacitos. Pudo ver que comenzaba a amanecer.

/

Susan, junto con los demás narnianos llegaron unas pocas horas después del amanecer. Los narnianos que ahí habían se quedaron tan sorprendidos que por unos segundos se quedaron estáticos, más al segundo siguiente todos los allí presentes corrían a darles la bienvenida sorprendidos y algunos llorando con un montón de preguntas. Sin embargo Susan lo único que quería era ver a sus hermanos.

Había podido descubrir en el camino a aquel lugar que aquellos hombres contra quienes peleaban eran telmarinos que habían conquistado Narnia tiempo atrás. También le hablaron del príncipe Caspian y su relación con ellos. Sin embargo lo que la sorprendió más que nada era la repentina desaparición de sus hermanos de Narnia. Aún no podía creer que hubieran pasado mil trescientos años en los que ella paso hibernando en un sueño profundo.

Pudiéndose escapar de aquella multitud de eufóricos narnianos se acerco al altozano junto con un amable tejón _-que pronto descubrió, su nombre era Buscatrufas-_ que acepto guiarla hacía ellos, puesto que en aquella cueva, era muy fácil perderse.

Susan tomo una antorcha y se adentraron por el túnel, hicieron muchos giros hasta poder descender por una pequeña escalera. Finalmente vieron una luz al frente; Una luz que salía por debajo de una puerta. Y entonces por primera vez se oyeron voces, pues habían llegado a la puerta de la sala central. Las voces del interior eran voces enojadas. Alguien hablaba en un tono de voz tan alto que había impedido que oyeran como se acercaban Susan y el tejón.

-No me gusta cómo suena eso -susurro Susan a Buscatrufas-. Escuchemos unos instantes.

Permanecieron totalmente inmóviles al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pudiste parar todo -decía una voz ( _"Ése es el príncipe Caspian", musito Buscatrufas_ )-. Aún había tiempo.

-No lo había gracias a ti -Susan pudo reconocer la vos de Peter- Si hubieras seguido el plan esos soldados aún estarían vivos y hubiéramos podido rescatar a Susan -La mencionada se sorprendió al escuchar un posible rescate ¿Cómo sabían que se encontraba allí?

-De quedarte aquí seguramente seguirían vivos.

-Tú nos llamaste ¿recuerdas?

-Ese fue mi primer error.

-No -respondió Peter-. Tu primer error fue pensar que podrías liderar a estas personas.

-¡Yo no fui el que abandono Narnia!

-Ustedes invadieron Narnia, no tienes más derecho a gobernarla que Miraz.

-¡Basta! -Susan pudo reconocer aquella voz como la de su hermana-. Discutiendo no resolveremos nada.

De pronto no pudieron escuchar muy bien las siguientes palabras.

-Mi gente fue quien recibió más bajas, fueron mis enanos los que soportaron el peso del ataque- respondió una voz enojada-, tres de cada cinco cayeron.

-Ese es Nikabrik -susurro Buscatrufas quien ya le había contado un poco de él a Susan.

-¡Qué vergüenza Nikabrik! -se oyó decir a Lucy- Todos hicimos tanto como los enanos.

-Por mí puedes contar la historia como te parezca -respondió Nikabrik-. Pero tanto si fue por el Sumo Monarca o por el príncipe, lo cierto es que volvimos con la mitad del ejercito con el que fuimos.

-Debo confesar desde luego no puedo negarlo, que me siento profundamente decepcionado por el resultado de la operación -respondió otra voz. "Es Edmund" pensó Susan.

-Para decirlo claramente -intervino Nikabrik-, tienen la cartera vacía, los huevos podridos, el pescado por pescar y las promesas incumplidas.

-La ayuda llegará -Dijo Lucy- Yo estoy del lado de Aslan. Tener paciencia.

-¡Bah! -refunfuño Nikabrik-. Nos haría esperar hasta que el cielo cayese y todos pudiésemos atrapar alondras. No podemos esperar. Nos estamos quedando sin comida; perdemos más de lo que nos podemos permitir en cada enfrentamiento

-Que es eso que no paras más de insinuar que debemos hacer. Pero antes, quiero saber quiénes son esos dos desconocidos que has traído a nuestro consejo y que permanecen ahí con las orejas bien abiertas y las bocas cerradas -exigió Peter.

-Son amigos míos -dijo Nikabrik- ¿Por qué he de ser yo el único que no pueda traer amigos?

-Su majestad es el rey a quien hemos jurado lealtad -Dijo Lucy con severidad- no es manera de hablar aquella.

-Modales cortesanos, modales cortesanos -se mofó Nikabrik-. Pero en este agujero podemos hablar con claridad. Usted sabe, y él sabe, que este muchacho telmarino no será rey de ninguna parte y de nadie a menos que lo ayudemos a salir de la trampa en que se encuentra.

-Tal vez -dijo Edmund- tus nuevos amigos quieran hablar por si mismos...Eh, tú, ¿quién y qué eres?

-Excelentísimo rey -dijo una voz fina y gimoteante-. Si me lo permitís, no soy más que una pobre anciana, y estoy muy agradecida al excelentísimo enano por su amistad, ya lo creo. Su majestad, bendito sea su hermoso rostro, no debe temer a una anciana encorvada por el reumatismo y que no tiene en dónde caerse muerta. Poseo cierta habilidad, para efectuar pequeños conjuros y encantamientos que me sentiría muy contenta de poder usar contra nuestros enemigos, si estuvieran de acuerdo todos los interesados. Pues los odio. Oh, sí. Nadie los odia más que yo.

-Eso resulta muy interesante y... ejem... satisfactorio -respondió Edmund-. Creo que ya sé lo que es, señora. Tal vez tu otro amigo, Nikabrik, quiera contarnos algo sobre sí mismo...

Una voz apagada y lúgubre que a Susan le puso la carne de gallina contestó:

-Soy hambre. Soy sed. Lo que muerdo, no lo suelto hasta la muerte, e incluso después de muerto tienen que cortar mi bocado del cuerpo del enemigo y enterrarlo conmigo. Puedo ayunar durante cien años sin morir. Puedo dormir cien años sobre el hielo y no congelarme. Puedo beber un río de sangre y no reventar. Muéstrame a tus enemigos.

-¿Y es en presencia de estos dos como deseas revelar tu plan? -preguntó Peter.

-Sí -contestó Nikabrik-, y es con su ayuda con quien pienso ponerlo en práctica.

Transcurrieron un minuto o dos durante los cuales Susan y el tejón oyeron conversar en voz baja a Caspian y los demás reyes, pero no consiguieron entender lo que decían. Luego Peter hablo en voz alta.

-Bien, Nikabrik, escucharemos tu plan.

Se produjo una pausa tan alta que Susan y Buscatrufas llegaron a preguntarse si Nikabrik empezaría a hablar de una vez; cuando lo hizo, fue en voz más baja, como si a él mismo no le gustara demasiado lo que decía.

-Bueno, cuando a uno se le rompe la espada, saca la daga. Los relatos hablan de otros poderes además de los antiguos reyes y reinas. ¿Y si los invocamos?

No hubo respuesta y durante unos minutos se produjo un silencio muy denso.

-¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Peter por fin.

-Me refiero a un poder hasta tal punto más poderoso que Aslan, que mantuvo a Narnia hechizada durante años y años.

Susan tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar una exclamación de terror y sorpresa.

-¡La bruja blanca! -gritaron tres voces al unísono, que Susan pudo identificar como la de sus hermanos, y por el ruido pudo adivinar que se habían puesto de pie de golpe.

-Sí -dijo Nikabrik muy despacio y con toda claridad-, me refiero a la bruja.

-Pero ¡Por el amor de Aslan! -exclamó Caspian- ¿No se nos ha dicho siempre que fue el peor enemigo de todos? ¿Acaso no era una tirana diez veces peor que Miraz?

-Es posible -respondió Nikabrik en tono frío-. Es posible que lo fuera para ustedes los humanos. Es posible que lo fuera para alguno de los animales. Acabó con los castores, creo; al menos ahora no queda ninguno en Narnia. Pero se llevaba bien con nosotros los enanos. Yo soy un enano y estoy del lado de mi gente. Nosotros no tememos a la bruja.

-Pero te has unido a nosotros -observó Lucy.

-Sí, y mira de qué le ha servido a los míos hasta ahora -espeto él-. ¿A quién mandan en todas las incursiones peligrosas? A los enanos. ¿Quién se queda sin comida suficiente cuando las raciones menguan? Los enanos. ¿Quién...?

-¡Mentiras! ¡Todas mentiras! -gritó Lucy.

-Y por lo tanto -siguió Nikabrik, cuya voz se elevo entonces hasta convertirse en un alarido- si no pueden ayudar a mi gente, acudiré a alguien que puede.

-¿Vas a traicionarnos, enano? -inquirió el Sumo Monarca.

-Devuelva esa espada a su vaina, Majestad -dijo Nikabrik-. Un asesinato en el consejo, ¿eh? ¿Es así como actúas? No seas tan estúpido como para intentarlo. ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?

-Vamos, pues -rezongó Edmund, pero fue inmediatamente interrumpido.

-Basta, basta, basta -intervino Lucy-. Van demasiado rápido. La bruja está muerta. Nosotros estuvimos presentes cuando sucedió. ¿Qué quiere decir Nikabrik sobre invocar a la bruja?

-¿Lo está? -dijo aquella voz lúgubre y terrible que únicamente había hablado una vez hasta entonces.

Y a continuación la voz aguda y gimoteante empezó a decir:

-Válgame el cielo, su Majestad no tiene que preocuparse porque la Señora Blanca, que es así como la llamamos, esté muerta. La excelentísima reina Lucy no hace más que burlarse de una pobre anciana como yo cuando dice eso. Querida reina Lucy, ¿quién ha oído hablar jamás de una bruja que muriese realmente? Siempre es posible hacerlas regresar.

-Invócala -dijo la voz lúgubre-. Estamos todos preparados. Dibuja el círculo. Prepara el fuego azul.

Por encima de las protestas cada vez más fuerte de los reyes y el príncipe y la aguda "¿Qué?" de Lucy, se alzó la vos del Sumo Monarca como un trueno.

-¡Así que ése es tu plan, Nikabrik! Magia negra y la invocación de un fantasma maldito. ¡Y ya veo quiénes son tus compañeros: una vieja hechicera y un hombre lobo!

El siguiente minuto resulto bastante confuso. Se oyó un rugido animal, un entrechocar de metales; y Susan y Buscatrufas interrumpieron en la habitación; la Benévola vislumbró una horrible criatura gris en el preciso instante en el que saltaba sobre Edmund y un muchacho de aproximadamente su misma edad. El tejón observo como el enano y Lucy tenía una pelea de espadas bastante igualada. Peter se encontró cara a cara con la vieja bruja. La nariz y barbilla de la mujer sobresalían como un cascanueces, los sucios cabellos grises revoloteaban alrededor de su rostro. Peter le asestó un tajo con la espada y la cabeza rodó al suelo. El lobo terminaba de ser asesinado por Edmund junto con Caspian.

Susan rápidamente tenso su arco y apuntó a aquel enano, quien acababa de derribar a Lucy al suelo, y disparo. Pudo verse la expresión de sorpresa antes de que cayera al suelo. Luego se hizo el silencio.

* * *

 **Tengo que decir que este es uno de los capítulos que mas me gusto escribir, no se porque :p espero que les haya entretenido tanto como a mi :D**


	12. Capítulo 11 Propuesta de desafío

**_Disclaimer: Las Crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis_**

 ** _Capitulo_** ** _11 Propuesta de desafío_**

Rápidamente todos sus hermanos se acercaron velozmente a Susan y la abrazaron con tanto ímpetu que casi caen al suelo los cuatro

-¡Susan! -Exclamaron.

Lucy lloraba un mar de lágrimas, mientras que sus dos hermanos hacían lo imposible por no llorar.

-¿Cómo es que...? -empezó Peter, cuando todos le habían dado un respiro a su hermana.

-Es una larga historia -le contestó su hermana, feliz por aquel recibimiento.

-Pero se supone que estabas en el castillo de Mira, Caspian nos dijo...

Y de repente Susan dirigió la mirada al recién nombrado, Caspian al notarlo se acerco nervioso.

-Disculpe por no presentarme todavía, reina Susan -empezó a decir-. No quería interrumpir el momento familiar -E hizo una reverencia-. Doy la bienvenida a su Majestad.

-Y también se la doy yo a Su Majestad -repuso Susan-. Esta sangrando -indicó

Caspian miro sorprendido la dirección de la mirada de la Benévola, se había olvidado por completo de la herida causada por su tía.

-Sí, no es nada importante, ya lo vendare después.

Pero Susan no estaba de acuerdo con ello, por lo que hizo sentar a Caspian y limpio y vendo la herida, le llevó un poco de tiempo. Caspian no podía creer que tenía a la reina Susan tan cerca, y despierta además. Podía ver perfectamente sus ojos de un celeste claro, como el cielo, muchas veces había pensado de qué color serían.

-Listo -comentó Susan sacando a Caspian de sus pensamientos.

-Muchas gracias -respondió él con una tenue sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla. Susan no pudo evitar sonrojarse tenuemente.

-Ahora, antes de cualquier cosa debemos hablar -dijo Peter

-Pero no aquí - contestó Susan.

-No -declaró Lucy con un estremecimiento.

-Hemos de enviar a alguien para que se lleven los cuerpos -comentó Edmund.

-Que arrojen a esas alimañas a un pozo -dijo Peter-. Pero al enano se lo entregaremos a su gente para que lo entierren según sus costumbres.

Finalmente fueron a otro de los oscuros sótanos del Altozano de Aslan, donde Susan explicó su despertar y su salida del castillo junto con los narnianos sobrevivientes.

Aquello fue un verdadero alivio para todos: no solo Susan había vuelto, sino que además, había podido salvar a aquellos narnianos que ellos no pudieron por sus equivocadas decisiones.

Pronto al terminar las explicaciones, Caspian y el tejón, junto con Trumpkin quien se había unido anteriormente al verlos salir de la sala del concejo, dejaron solos a los reyes y reinas de antaño para que tengan una conversación más privada.

Lucy, quien no se despegaba de Susan, volvió a abrazarla fuertemente. La Benévola sonrió.

-Yo también te extrañe, Lu -dijo-. Aunque para mí es como si hubieran pasado unos días de cuando éramos reyes en Cair Paravel -reflexionó- Es muy raro verlos tan chicos -y a continuación miro a Peter sonriendo-. Supongo que ahora yo soy la mayor -Y todos rieron.

-A pesar de mi apariencia tengo treinta y un años Su, por lo que sigo siendo el mayor -retó Peter. Susan se sorprendió.

-¿Treinta y uno? Vaya, en teoría tu y yo deberíamos pasarnos un año, ahora tu tienes una apariencia de cuando tenías dieciséis, pero realmente eres quince años mayor, mientras que yo tengo veinte años, pero debería tener realmente treinta -era realmente confuso.

-Sin mencionar -dijo Edmund-, que esas cosas esculpidas en las paredes parecen muy viejas...

-Y, no obstante -siguió Lucy- nosotros somos más viejos aún.

-Sí -respondió Susan- eso le da a uno qué pensar -y todos volvieron a reír.

 **...**

Caspian se encontraba sentado en los bordes del altozano mirando sin mirar el paisaje que se mostraba a su alrededor. De pronto Cornelius se sentó a su lado.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de mi padre? -pregunto Caspian sin desviar la mirada.

-Mi madre era una enana negra de las montañas del norte -explicó-. Arriesgué mi vida todos estos años para que un día tú puedas ser un mejor rey que quienes te precedieron.

-Entonces te he fallado -dijo con pesar.

-Todo lo que te dije, todo lo que no te dije...-empezó Cornelius-...sólo fue porque yo creo en ti. Tienes la oportunidad de convertirte en la contradicción más noble de la historia -explicó-. El telmarino que salvó Narnia.

Ambos quedaron en silencio después de aquello mirando al horizonte

 **...**

Los cuatro hermanos estaban de vuelta en la sala de consejo, donde se encontraba la mesa de piedra, ya que los cuerpos habían sido removidos.

-Hay algo que aún no les he preguntado -dijo de pronto Susan-. ¿Qué ha pasado...? -titubeo- ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo en nuestro mundo?

Las caras de sus hermanos cambiaron drásticamente.

-¿Chicos? -insistió

-Lo que sucedió...-dijo por fin Peter, tras unos segundos de silencio-...bueno, tú...-el mayor de los Pevensie no sabía cómo decirlo, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era mencionarlo de una vez-... Tu estas muerta en nuestro mundo, Su -su hermana se horrorizo.

-¿Muerta? ¿Todos creen que estoy muerta?

-Si -contestó Lucy-. Todos creen que moriste en un accidente de tren.

Susan tuvo que sentarse para digerir mejor aquel golpe.

-¿Cómo lo tomó nuestra madre? ¿Cómo está?

-Como no tienes idea -respondió tristemente Edmund-. Se aislaba de todos, todo el tiempo llorando.

-Hubo un momento...-prosiguió Lucy-...qué nos planteamos seriamente contarle toda la verdad: de Narnia, de Aslan y de ti.

-Pero eso sólo hubiera hecho que ella creyera que nos invitábamos todas aquellas historias para evadir el dolor de tu muerte -contó Peter-. Por lo que al final solo pudimos darle todo nuestro apoyo y compañía.

-¿Cómo ésta ahora?

-No paso mucho de tu supuesta muerte -siguió Peter-, sólo un año... esta como se espera.

De pronto Trumpkin llego con cara de circunstancias.

-Majestades, más vale que vengan pronto.

Todos salieron apresuradamente, encontrándose con Caspian. A lo lejos, pudieron ver alarmados a un gran ejercito dirigiéndose hacía ellos con enormes catapultas.

Al frente comandando todo aquello, montado en un caballo blanco se encontraba Miraz.

 **...**

-Pasteles y timbales -exclamó Trumpkin- ¿Ese es tu gran plan? ¿Mandar a una niña a la parte más oscura del bosque? ¡Y sola!

-Es nuestra única oportunidad -explicó Peter-. Además, pudo defenderse muy bien en el ataque al castillo, casi ni tuve que preocuparme por ella -y miro a Lucy-. Sé que lo hará bien, puede defenderse sin la ayuda de nadie.

-Y no estará sola-intervino Susan.

-¿No tuvimos suficientes muertos ya? -dijo Trumpkin a Lucy intentando que recapacitara.

-Nikabrik también era mi amigo, pero perdió la esperanza -explicó Buscatrufas-. La reina Lucy no la ha perdido, y yo tampoco.

De repente Reepicheep saco su espada.

-Por Aslan.

-¡Por Aslan! -exclamó el mayor de los tres Osos Barrigudos.

-Tenemos que detenerlos hasta que Lucy y Susan vuelvan.

-Si me permiten -intervino Caspian-. Quizá Miraz sea un tirano y un asesino...-dijo-...pero como rey está sujeto a las tradiciones y expectativas de su pueblo -siguió-. Hay una en particular que nos puede hacer ganar algo de tiempo.

 **...**

Susan y Lucy se habían retirado con Caspian para preparase junto con la mayoría de los narnianos.

-¿Tiene pluma y tinta, profesor? -preguntó Peter.

-Un hombre de letras jamás anda por ahí sin ellas, Majestad -respondió el doctor Cornelius.

-Magnífico, empezaré a dictar -dijo Peter.

Mientras el doctor extendía un pergamino y abría su tintero de cuerno y afilaba la pluma, Peter se recostó hacía atrás con los ojos medio cerrados y rememoró la lengua en la que había redactado tales cosas mucho tiempo atrás durante la era dorada de Narnia.

-Bien -dijo por fin-. Y ahora, ¿está listo, doctor?

El doctor Cornelius humedeció la pluma y aguardó, y Peter dictó como sigue:

- _Peter, por el don de Aslan, por elección, por prescripción y por conquista, Sumo Monarca sobre todas las leyes de Narnia, Emperador de las Islas Solitarias y señor de Cair Paravel, Caballero de la muy Noble Orden del León, a Miraz, hijo de Caspian VIII, en un tiempo Lord protector de Narnia y que ahora se llama a sí mismo rey de Narnia, saludos._ ¿Lo has apuntado bien?

- _Narnia, coma, saludos_ -murmuró el profesor-. Sí, señor.

-Entonces empieza en un nuevo párrafo -indicó Peter-. _Para impedir el derramamiento de sangre, y para el soslayamiento de todos los demás inconvenientes que puedan surgir de las guerras que tienen lugar en nuestro reino de Narnia, tenemos el placer de aventurar nuestra leal persona en nombre de nuestro leal y querido Caspian en limpio combate para demostrar sobre el cuerpo de Su Señoría que dicho Caspian es rey legítimo de Narnia tanto por nuestro obsequio como por las leyes de los telmarinos, y que Su Señoría es culpable doblemente de traición tanto por denegar el dominio de Narnia a dicho Caspian como por el muy abomminable_ , no olvide escribirlo con dos emes, doctor, _sanguinario, y antinatural asesinato de vuestro bondadoso señor y hermano el llamado rey Caspian IX. Por lo cual muy gustosamente provocamos, desafiamos y retamos a Su Señoría a dicho combate y monomaquia, y enviamos esta misiva de la mano de nuestro muy amado y real hermano Edmund, antiguo monarca bajo nuestro reinado en Narnia, Duque del Erial del Farol y Conde del Linde Occidental, caballero de la Noble Orden de la mesa, a quién hemos otorgado completos poderes para fijar con Su Señoría todas las condiciones del susodicho combate. Fechado en nuestros aposentos del Altozano de Aslan este día duodécimo del mes de la Bóveda Verde del primer año de Caspian X de Narnia._

"Eso debería servir -declaró Peter, aspirando con energía-. Y ahora debemos enviar a otros dos con el rey Edmund. Creo que el gigante debería ser uno de ellos.

-No es... no es muy listo, ¿sabe? -dijo Buscatrufas.

-Claro que no. Pero cualquier gigante tiene un aspecto impresionante si mantiene la boca cerrada. Pero ¿quién será el otro?

-Le aseguro -dijo Trumpkin- que si quiere a alguien de mirada asesina, Reepicheep sería el mejor.

-Ya lo creo -respondió Peter con una carcajada-. Si no fuera tan pequeño... Si lo mandamos, ¡ni siquiera lo verán hasta que este muy cerca!

-Enviar a Borrascas de las Cañadas, Majestad -sugirió Buscatrufas-. Nadie se ha reído jamás de un centauro.

Al cabo de una hora dos grandes nobles del ejército de Miraz, Lord Belisar y Lord Sopespian, que paseaban ante sus líneas de defensas, alzaron los ojos y vieron descendiendo hacía ellos desde el bosque al centauro y al gigante Turbión junto con el rey Edmund.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? -preguntó Lord Sopespian- ¿Atacar?

-Parlamentar, diría yo -respondió Belisar-. Fijaos, llevan ramas verdes. Probablemente vienen a rendirse.

-El que anda entre el centauro y el gigante no tiene aspecto de venir a rendirse -observó el otro-. ¿Quién puede ser? No es ese chico Caspian-inquirió Sopespian quien nunca había visto al rey Edmund.

Tampoco podrían haber reconocido a Edmund sus compañeros de escuela de haberlo visto en aquel momento. Una especie de grandeza lo envolvía.

-No, desde luego que no -repuso su compañero-. Este es un guerrero fiero, se lo garantizo, me gustaría saber de dónde lo han sacado los rebeldes. Es una persona más regia, se lo digo a Su Señoría en privado, de lo que jamás fue Miraz. ¡Y qué cotas de malla lleva! Ninguno de nuestros herreros es capaz de crear algo semejante.

-Apuesto mi caballo tordillo que trae un reto y no una rendición -dijo Sopespian.

-Pero cómo -exclamó Belisar-. Tenemos al enemigo en un puño; Miraz no sería jamás tan estúpido de arriesgar su ventaja en un combate.

-Podría verse obligado a hacerlo -insinuó Sopespian, en voz muy baja.

-Cuidado -dijo Belisar-. Alejémonos un poco de aquí, fuera del alcance del oído de esos centinelas. Ahora sí. ¿He comprendido bien el sentido de lo que su Señoría ha dicho?

-Si el Rey acepta un desafío a duelo -susurró Sopespian-, o mata o bien lo matan a él.

-Así es -dijo Belisar, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Si él mata, habremos ganado la guerra.

-Ciertamente. ¿Y si no?

-Bueno, si no, tendremos que ser capaces de ganar con o sin la gracia del Rey. Pues no necesito decirle a su Señoría que Miraz no es un gran capitán. Y al final, estaríamos victoriosos y sin rey.

-¿Y tu idea es, Milord, que tú y yo podríamos ser los dueños de esta tierra en forma muy conveniente, con o sin un Señor?

El rostro de Sopespian mostraba una expresión amenazante.

-No olvidemos -dijo- que fuimos nosotros quienes lo pusimos sobre el trono. Y en todos estos años en que ha gozado del poder, ¿qué frutos hemos cosechado nosotros? ¿Nos ha demostrado alguna gratitud?

-No digas más -respondió Belisar-. Pero, silencio, alguien se acerca para llevarnos a la tienda del Rey.

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de Miraz, vieron a Edmund y a sus dos compañeros sentados al lado afuera, comiendo tortas y bebiendo vino, puesto que ya habían entregado el desafío y se habían retirado mientras el Rey lo leía. Al verlos más de cerca, los dos Señores Telmarinos pensaron con inquietud que los tres tenían una apariencia bastante alarmante.

Dentro de la tienda se hallaba Miraz sin armadura y terminando su desayuno, con la cara roja y fruncido el entrecejo.

-¡Vean! -gruñó, arrojándoles el pergamino por encima de la mesa-. Lean el cúmulo de cuentos de niños que nos envía ese mequetrefe de mi sobrino.

-Con su permiso, señor -dijo Sopespian-. Si el joven guerrero que vimos a la entrada es el Rey Edmund mencionado en el escrito, en ese caso yo no lo llamaría un cuento de niños, sino un caballero sumamente peligroso.

-Bueno, es inútil -dijo Miraz-, pero con respecto al reto, ¿supongo que seremos todos de la misma opinión?

-Así me parece, Señor -contestó Belisar.

-Y, ¿cuál es? -preguntó el Rey.

-Sin lugar a dudas, rechazarlo -aclaró Sopespian-. Pues, aunque jamás he sido considerado un cobarde, debo confesar francamente que un encuentro con ese joven en el campo de batalla es más de lo que mi corazón puede resistir. Y si, como es probable, su hermano, el gran Rey Peter, es más temible que él..., entonces, por su vida, mi Lord Rey, no lo enfrente.

-¡Maldita sea!- vociferó Miraz-. No es ésa la clase de consejo que esperaba. Creen que les estoy preguntando si debo temer un encuentro con ese tal Peter ¿Creen que le tengo miedo? Lo que yo quería era su consejo sobre la política del asunto; si es conveniente que, teniendo la ventaja, la arriesguemos en un duelo.

-Sólo puedo responder a Su Majestad -dijo Sopespian- que, por una infinidad de razones, el desafío debe ser rechazado. Hay muerte en el rostro del extraño caballero.

-¡Y te atreves a repetirlo! -gritó Miraz, furibundo-. ¿Tratas de insinuar que soy un cobarde como tu Señoría?

-Su Majestad puede decir lo que guste -replicó Sopespian, con evidente mal humor.

-Hablas como una vieja, Sopespian -dijo el Rey-. ¿Qué opinas tú, Belisar?

-No lo acepte, Señor-fue la respuesta-. Me parece que lo que su Majestad ha dicho sobre la política del asunto es muy acertada. Proporciona a Su Majestad excelentes argumentos para una negativa, sin dar margen a cuestionar su honor o su valor.

-¡Válgame el cielo! -exclamó Miraz, incorporándose de un salto-. ¿Tú también estás embrujado hoy día? ¿Crees que estoy buscando argumentos para rechazarlo? Es como si me llamaras cobarde en mi propia cara.

La conversación tomaba justamente el giro que ambos señores deseaban, por lo que prefirieron guardar silencio.

-Ya veo- prosiguió Miraz, mirándolos fijamente como si sus ojos fueran a salirse de sus órbitas-. Ustedes son cobardes como liebres y tienen el descaro de comparar mi valor con el suyo. ¡Argumentos para una negativa, no faltaba más! ¡Excusas para no combatir! ¿Son soldados ustedes? ¿Son Telmarinos? ¿Son hombres? Y si me rehusara, como me lo sugieren tantas razones de estrategia y política marcial, ustedes creerán, y enseñarán a otros a creer, que tuve miedo, ¿no es eso?

-Ningún hombre de la edad de Su Majestad -dijo Sopespian- sería considerado cobarde por ningún soldado sensato por el hecho de rehusar un combate con un gran guerrero en la flor de la juventud.

-Ahora soy un viejo chocho con un pie en la tumba, además de cobarde -rugió Miraz-. Yo les diré lo que pasa, señores. Con sus consejos dignos de mujeres, siempre eludiendo el verdadero punto, que es la política, han conseguido lo contrario a sus propósitos. En un momento había pensado rehusar, pero lo aceptaré. ¿Me oyen? ¡Lo aceptaré! No pasaré una vergüenza sólo porque alguna brujería o una idea de traición les ha helado la sangre a ustedes.

-Suplico a Su Majestad... -dijo Sopespian, pero Miraz ya había abandonado la tienda y podían escucharlo gritando a voz en cuello dando su aceptación a Edmund.

Los señores se miraron sonrientes.

-Sabía que lo haría si estaba suficientemente irritado -dijo Sopespian-. Pero no olvidaré que me llamó cobarde. Me las pagará.

 **...**

Caspian se encontraba asegurando la montura de Destrier (a quien había podido traer en el ataque al castillo de Miraz) donde Susan y Lucy se encontraban montadas.

-Destrier siempre me ha servido bien -dijo Caspian mientras dirigía la mirada a la mayor de las hermanas-. Están en buenas manos.

-O pezuñas -dijo Lucy haciendo que el joven príncipe mostrara una tenue sonrisa.

Destrier parecía impacientarse cada vez más, por lo que su dueño le pareció que era hora de despedirse.

-Buena suerte -dijo mirando a Susan.

-gracias -respondió ésta.

Sin embargo Caspian estaba un poco preocupado por la seguridad de ambas (sobre todo la de Susan) por lo que pudo recordar en algo que lo ayudaría a sentirse más calmado.

-Mira -dijo de pronto sacando el cuerno de marfil-. Quizá debería devolverte esto.

-Porqué no te lo quedas -respondió Susan, y a continuación las palabras parecían salir sin su consentimiento-. Es posible que necesites llamarme después.

"¿A caso ella había dicho aquello?" pensó avergonzada. Sin embargo antes de poder ver la reacción por parte de él hizo que el caballo empezara a andar.

-"Es posible que necesite llamarme después" -repitió Lucy burlonamente.

-Ay, cállate -murmuro su hermana muerta de vergüenza.


	13. Capitulo 12 El león ruge

_**Disclaimer: Las Cronicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis**_

 _ **Capitulo 12 El león ruge**_

Hubo una gran agitación en el Altozano de Aslan cuando llegó la noticia y se comunicó a las diferentes criaturas. Edmund, junto con uno de los capitanes de Miraz, había señalado ya el lugar del combate, y lo habían circundado con cuerdas y palos. Dos telmarinos se colocarían en dos de las esquinas, y uno en el centro de uno de los lados, en calidad de Mariscal del Campo de Batalla. Otros tres jueces para las otras dos esquinas los proporcionaría el Sumo Monarca.

De improviso una voz apagada y soñolienta dijo:

-Majestad, por favor.

Peter se volvió, y allí estaba el mayor de los Osos Barrigudos.

-Si lo permitís, Majestad -dijo-. Yo soy un oso.

-Desde luego, claro que lo eres, y un buen oso además, no tengo la menor duda -respondió Peter sin entender a donde quería llegar.

-Sí -siguió el oso- pero siempre fue un derecho de los osos actuar como mariscales de duelo.

-No se lo permita -susurró Trumpkin a Peter-. Es una criatura excelente, pero nos avergonzara a todos. Se dormirá y se lamerá las patas. Enfrente del enemigo, además.

-No puedo evitarlo -replicó Peter-, porque tiene toda la razón. Los osos poseían ese privilegio. No sé cómo es que aún se acuerda después de todos estos años, cuando tantas otras cosas se han olvidado.

-Por favor, Majestad -insistió el oso.

-Es tu derecho -dijo Peter-, y serás uno de los jueces. Pero debes recordar no lamerte las patas.

-Desde luego que no -respondió el oso con voz escandalizada.

-Pero ¡Si lo estás haciendo en estos momentos! -rugió Trumpkin.

El oso se sacó la pata de la boca y fingió no haber oído nada.

-¡Majestades! -dijo una voz aguda desde muy cerca del suelo.

-¡Ah, Reepicheep! -exclamó Peter.

-Señor -siguió Reepicheep-, mi vida está a su disposición, pero mi honor es mío. Majestad, tengo entre mi gente al único trompeta de su ejército. Había pensado que, tal vez, nos enviaría con el desafío. Majestad, mi gente se siente apenada. Quizá si tuviera a bien que fuera un juez de la liza, ello la contentaría.

Un sonido no muy distinto de un trueno surgió de algún punto sobre sus cabezas en aquel momento, cuando el gigante Turbión prorrumpió en una de sus no tan inteligentes carcajadas de las que los gigantes de buena pasta son tan propensos. Se detuvo al instante y ya había adoptado una expresión tan seria como la de un nabo cuando Reepicheep descubrió por fin de dónde provenía el ruido.

-Me temo que no podrá ser -dijo Peter muy solemnemente-. Algunos humanos tienen mido a los ratones...

-Eso había observado, Majestad -respondió el ratón.

-Y no sería muy justo para Miraz -siguió el monarca- tener a la vista cualquier cosa que pudiera embotar el filo de su valor.

-Su Majestad es un modelo de honor -dijo el ratón con una de sus admirables reverencias-. Y en esta cuestión pensamos lo mismo... Me pareció oír que alguien se reía hace un momento. Si alguno de los presentes desea convertirme en el tema de su ingenio, estoy totalmente a su servicio... con mi espada... en cuanto lo desee.

Un silencio terrible siguió a aquel comentario, que rompió Peter al decir:

-El gigante Turbión, el oso y el centauro Borrascas de las Cañadas serán nuestros jueces.

-Oye -dijo Edmund entre las exclamaciones de narnianos como telmarinos, mientras se acercaban a donde se realizaría la pelea-, supongo que todo saldrá bien. Quiero decir, supongo que puedes derrotarlo...

-Por eso peleo contra él, para descubrirlo.

Las dos esquinas más cercanas las ocupaban el gigante Turbión y el Oso Barrigudo, quien a pesar de todas las advertencias recibidas se dedicaba a lamerse las patas y mostraba un aspecto, si hay que ser sincero, extraordinariamente estúpido. Para compensarlo, Borrascas de las Cañadas, al lado derecho del terreno de la liza, completamente inmóvil excepto cuando golpeaba el suelo con uno de los cascos traseros, aparecía mucho más impresionante que el barón telmarino, situado frente a él a la izquierda. Peter acababa de estrechar la mano de Edmund y se dirigía al lugar del combate.

Miraz se encontraba ajustando la armadura cuando de pronto miro a Glozelle y dijo:

-Si resultan que las cosas van mal...-y con un movimiento de cabeza apunto a la ballesta que el general poseía entre sus manos.

-Entiendo, Su Majestad -respondió Glozelle.

Peter y Miraz entraban en el terreno cercano, ambos a pie, ambos con cotas de malla, yelmos y escudos. Avanzaron hasta estar muy cerca el uno del otro. Ambos realizaron una inclinación.

-Todavía hay tiempo para rendirse -dijo Miraz.

-Bien, siéntete libre -respondió Peter.

-¿Cuántos seres más deben morir por el trono? -preguntó Miraz.

-Solo uno -exclamó Peter.

Al cabo de un instante las dos espadas centellearon bajo la luz del sol, y durante un segundo se pudo oír el estrépito del metal, pero éste quedó inmediatamente ahogado porque los dos ejércitos empezaron a gritar igual que una multitud enfervorizada en un partido de fútbol.

-¡Bien hecho, Peter muy bien hecho! -gritó Edmund al ver como Miraz retrocedía un paso y medio-. ¡Sigue así, rápido!

Y Peter lo hizo, y durante unos segundos pareció que el combate estaba ganado. Pero entonces Miraz se recuperó, y empezó a hacer auténtico uso de su peso y estatura.

-¡Miraz! ¡El rey! ¡El rey! -rugieron los telmarinos.

Edmund palideció, lleno de horrible ansiedad.

 **...**

Susan y Lucy iban acercándose a su destino cuando pronto vieron a unos telmarinos que las seguían de cerca.

-Ya nos vieron -exclamó Lucy.

Susan volteo la mirada, unos metros más adelante cuando pudo tener un poco más de ventaja detuvo a Destrier y bajo rápidamente de él.

-Toma las riendas -le dijo a su hermana.

-¿Qué haces? -inquirió Lucy.

-Lo siento Lucy. Parece que vas a ir sola después de todo -y al decir esto dio un golpecito al caballo para que corriera una vez más.

Susan se dio la vuelta y preparó el arco. Volteo a ver a su hermana, quien se había detenido para vela una vez más, y con la mirada le dijo que estaría bien, segundos después Lucy retomó la marcha.

La benévola pudo divisar pronto a los telmarinos a caballo. Flexiono el arco, disparando segundos después. Uno había caído. Rápidamente volvió a preparar el arco, disparo nuevamente y dio en el blanco, así estuvo sin moverse del lugar, hasta que en un momento cuando estaba agarrando una de sus flechas uno de ellos pudo alcanzarla, hubiera podido cortarle el cuello si ella no se hubiera agachado a tiempo. Más sin embargo antes de poder recuperarse uno de los caballos golpeo contra ella haciéndola caer. Mientras tanto el único telmarino aún en pie volvía a acercarse a ella velozmente. Sin embargo de pronto pudo ver a Caspian, quien se había interpuesto delante del telmarino venciéndolo rápidamente. Tras aquello se acerco a ella tendiéndole una mano

-¿Estás segura que no necesitas el cuerno? -comentó él.

Susan sonrió y tomo segundos después la mano que él le extendía para ayudarla a montar al caballo. Pronto partieron de vuelta al Altozano.

 **...**

-¡Menudos golpes está recibiendo Peter! -dijo Edmund.

En efecto, Peter acababa de recibir un fuerte golpe por parte de Miraz que había causado la pérdida de su escudo, más sin embargo se había repuesto rápidamente logrando hacerle un gran tajo en la pierna a Miraz.

Hubo tales aplausos, gritos y voltear de capuchas en el aire entre los viejos narnianos que resultó casi ensordecedor.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué ha sido eso? -inquirió Buscatrufas quien se había colocado a un lado de Edmund.

-El Sumo Monarca acaba de herirlo en la pierna -explicó Edmund, sin dejar de aplaudir-. Se acaba de derramar sangre -y siguió unos segundos después-. De todos modos vuelve a no pintar bien -indicó-. Peter no utiliza el escudo correctamente. Sin duda tiene el brazo izquierdo herido.

Era muy cierto. Resultaba evidente para todos que el escudo de Peter colgaba sin fuerza. Los gritos de los telmarinos se redoblaron.

Peter vio de pronto consternado la llegada de Susan junto con Caspian.

-¿Su Alteza necesita un respiro? -inquirió Miraz.

-¿Cinco minutos? -preguntó Peter

-¡Tres!

De repente todo el vocerío en ambos bandos se acalló. Edmund se sintió desconcertado por un instante; luego dijo:

-Ya comprendo. Los dos han acordado un descanso.

Peter salió a su encuentro con el rostro rojo y sudoroso, y el pecho jadeante.

-¿Y Lucy? -preguntó el Sumo Monarca a Susan que junto con Caspian se habían dirigido hacia donde Edmund se encontraba.

-Logró pasar...-respondió ella, y luego miro a Caspian-... con un poco de ayuda.

-Gracias -dijo Peter al joven príncipe.

-Bueno, estabas ocupado -respondió él.

Miraz se acerco hacía Glozelle.

-¡No dejes que las cosas vuelvan a ponerse tan peligrosas! -le dijo furioso arrojando el yelmo lejos.

Peter miró a su hermana.

-Es mejor que llegues hasta allí -y miro donde se encontraban los arqueros, en la parte alta del Altozano-. Por si acaso. No creo que los telmarinos vayan a mantener su palabra.

Susan asintió y se acerco a su hermano para darle un reconfortante abrazo.

-Perdón -dijo ella al escuchar la pequeña exclamación de dolor.

-Está bien -respondió su hermano.

-Ten cuidado -expresó ella con preocupación.

Mientras Susan se retiraba de ahí Peter sonrió a la multitud de narnianos para infundirles confianza

Miraz dirigió su mirada a la reina que se dirigía hacía el Altozano, pero pronto se obligo a mantener los pensamientos en el combate.

-¿Cómo lo vez? -preguntó a Lord Sopespian.

-joven -respondió él.

-Pero su majestad está peleando muy bien... para su edad -dijo Glozelle, y segundos después ajusto la venda de la pierna, ocasionando una exclamación de dolor por parte de Miraz.

Peter con ayuda de Caspian pudo quitarse el escudo.

-¿Tienes una herida en el brazo izquierdo? -preguntó su hermano.

-No es exactamente una herida -respondió él-. Recibí todo el peso de su hombro sobre el escudo, como una carretada de ladrillos, y el borde del escudo se clavó en mi muñeca. No creo que esté rota, pero creo que podría estar dislocada.

Edmund se acerco para ver mejor la herida.

-¿Qué crees que pase en casa si te mueres aquí? -preguntó Peter, ambos se miraron-. Tú siempre me has respaldado y yo nunca...- Más sin embargo, de pronto Peter dejo escapar un pequeño grito de dolor y sorpresa: su hermano había acomodado la muñeca dislocada acomodando el hueso produciendo un horrible chasquido.

-Guárdalo para después -dijo Edmund mientras le pasaba a Rhindon y se volvía a acomodar el escudo. Tanto Miraz como Peter, esta vez lucharían sin el yelmo.

En el nuevo asalto sin embargo le fue bien. Peter parecía ya capaz de usar el escudo, y desde luego hacía un buen uso de los pies. Intentaba mantenerse en movimiento hasta que el peso y el cansancio de Miraz se vuelvan en su contra. Casi jugaba a "tú las traes" con Miraz, manteniéndose fuera de su alcance, cambiando de posición y haciendo que el enemigo se moviera.

-¡Cobarde! -abuchearon los telmarinos -¿Por qué no te enfrentas a él? Pensábamos que había venido aquí a luchar, no a bailar ¡Uh!

-Espero que no les haga caso -dijo Caspian.

-No lo hará -respondió Edmund -. No lo conoces.

De pronto Peter había caído al suelo. El rugido de los telmarinos se elevó como el sonido del mar.

-¡Ahora, Miraz! -aullaron-. ¡Ahora! ¡Rápido! ¡Mátalo!

Desde luego no era necesario incitar al usurpador, pues éste se hallaba ya de pie junto a Peter. Edmund se mordió los labios hasta hacer brotar sangre, mientras la espada descendía sobre su hermano. Pareció que iba a rebanarle la cabeza, pero, ¡a Dios gracias!, rebotó en el hombro derecho. La cota de malla forjada por los enanos era resistente y no se rompió.

-¡Diablos! -gritó Edmund -. Se ha vuelto a levantar. ¡Vamos, Peter, vamos!

-No he podido ver qué sucedía -dijo Buscatrufas-. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

-Ha sujetado el brazo de Miraz mientras descendía -explicó Caspian.

-Miren -indicó Edmund-. Miraz está enojado. Eso es bueno.

Desde luego en aquel momento luchaban a brazo partido: tal era el frenesí de golpes que parecía imposible que no perecieran ambos. A medida que aumentaba la excitación, los gritos casi se apagaron. Los espectadores contenían el aliento. Era un espectáculo horrible y magnífico a la vez.

Un gran grito surgió de los viejos narnianos. Miraz había caído; no golpeado por Peter, sino de bruces, después de haber tropezado con un puñado de hierbas. Peter retrocedió, aguardando a que se incorporara.

-Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea -dijo Edmund para sí- ¿Es que tiene que ser caballeroso hasta ese punto? Supongo que sí. Es el resultado de ser un caballero y un Sumo Monarca. Supongo que es lo que le gustaría a Aslan. Pero ese bruto se pondrá en pie dentro de nada y entonces...

-¡Un respiro! -gritó Miraz-. Un respiro -exclamaba desde el piso con cansancio.

Sin embargo cuando Peter se dio la vuelta para ir donde su hermano fue alertado por éste. Miraz había dado un golpe a traición que casi logra derribarlo, pero pudo esquivarlo. Peter al esquivar otro golpe, pudo de pronto quitarle la espada a su contrincante y rápidamente asesto un golpe en la axila, justo donde el agujero de la manga de la cota de malla deja pasar la punta de la espada. Miraz cayó de rodillas. Sin embargo Peter no pudo acabar con él.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacho? -inquirió Miraz- ¿Demasiado cobarde para tomar una vida?

Tras unos segundos Peter bajo la espada.

-No me corresponde quitártela -respondió él, de pronto se dio la vuelta para mirar a Caspian, y le tendió la espada, el joven se acerco con paso firme sin quitar la vista de su tío y tomo la empuñadura. Mientras Peter recogía a Rhindon y se colocaba junto a Edmund.

Susan veía todo desde su lugar atentamente. Caspian levanto la espada.

-Quizás estaba equivocado -dijo Miraz-. Tal vez tengas los ingredientes de un rey telmarino después de todo.

Pero de pronto, cuando parecía que la vida de Miraz acababa allí mismo, Caspian dirigió la espada hacía el suelo.

-No uno como tú -respondió Caspian-. Quédate con tu vida. Pero les estoy dando a los narnianos la oportunidad de recuperar su reino.

El joven príncipe se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los reyes de antaño mientras los narnianos gritaban llenos de júbilo la victoria.

Lord Sopespian se acerco a Miraz y lo ayudo a levantarse

-Mi rey -dijo

-Ya me encargare de ti cuando esto se acabe -amenazó.

-Ya se acabó -murmuro mientras apuñalaba a su propio rey con una de las flechas tan característica de la reina Susan.

Simuló un gesto de sorpresa mientras Miraz caía muerto unos pasos alejados.

-¡Traición! -gritó- ¡Ellos le dispararon!

-¡Prepárense! -ordenó Peter a los arqueros.

-¡Peter! -advirtió Caspian.

El Sumo Monarca vio a dos hombres fornidos que corrían hacia él con las espadas desenvainadas. Luego un tercer telmarino también se acerco por su izquierda.

Si los tres se hubieran abalanzado sobre él a la vez, él no habría vuelto a hablar jamás; pero por suerte Edmund se interpuso entre el telmarino de su derecha y él.

Peter al acabar con uno de los dos telmarinos, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al que quedaba, le acuchilló las piernas y, con el mismo movimiento de retorno del arma, le rebanó la cabeza.

-¡Vete! -le gritó al Oso Barrigudo que salió corriendo hacia el Altozano junto con Caspian montado a caballo.

-¡A las armas Telmar! -gritaba Glozelle.

De pronto, gracias a las catapultas, piedras enormes de dirigían hacia ellos haciendo temblar toda la superficie. Todo el ejército telmarino se abalanzo sobre ellos.

-¡Arqueros, listos! -gritó Susan mientras preparaba el arco junto con todos los demás.

Caspian en el subsuelo, dentro de la cueva dirigía a los narnianos hacía los pilares que la sostenían.

-¡Apunten! -mando la Benévola.

-¡Sigan apuntándoles! -gritó Trumpkin a un lado de Susan.

-¡Prepárense! -advirtió Peter.

Tras unos segundos, cuando los telmarinos se encontraban a unos pocos metros de ellos, Caspian junto con los demás narnianos destruyeron los pilares del Altozano destruyendo toda la estructura haciendo un hueco enorme por donde los enemigos (al menos gran parte) cayeron.

-¡Ahora! -ordeno Susan. Y ella y todos los demás arqueros dispararon a aquel enorme hueco en el piso donde el enemigo se encontraba.

-¡A la carga! -gritó Peter.

Mientras que Caspian y los demás narnianos que se encontraban en el subsuelo salieron por una rampa atacándolos por la retaguardia y los flancos.

Se había iniciado una batalla campal.

El gigante empezó a avanzar con grandes pisadas sobre ellos, bien inclinado y balanceando el garrote. Los centauros cargaron.

Reepicheep se acerco a uno de los soldados que salía de aquel agujero sobre la tierra. El hombre lo miro sorprendido

-Eres un ratón -dijo incrédulo.

-¡Tu pueblo no tiene imaginación! -exclamo el roedor mientras acababa con el soldado.

Peter vio alarmado como más del ejército telmarino se acercaban hacía ellos. Caspian con una señal mando a los hipogrifos, que llevaban a los enanos equipados con arcos. Sin embargo aquellas catapultas resultaban ser un verdadero estorbo, y el ejército telmarino seguía avanzando.

-¡De regreso al fuerte! -ordenó Peter.

-¡Córtenles su escape! -gritó Sopespian.

De pronto el Altozano de Aslan era bombardeado por aquellas enormes piedras destruyéndolo.

-¡Prepárense! -exclamó Susan.

Los narnianos, junto con el Sumo Monarca iban rápidamente hacía el Altozano, más sin embargo, Peter vio alarmado como la entrada era destruida. Ocasionando que la superficie de los arqueros fuera parcialmente destruida. Susan hubiera tenido una caída realmente horrible sino hubiera sido porque Trumpkin alcanzo a sostenerla logrando caer sobre otra pequeña superficie más abajo. Peter y Caspian respiraron aliviados de que se encontrara a salvo por el momento.

El mayor de los Pevensie miro hacía alrededor, estaban completamente rodeados por el enemigo. Susan y Edmund les dieron alcance a su hermano y Caspian. Juntos se adentraron en el epicentro de la batalla, derrotando a todo soldado enemigo que tuvieran al alcance

 **...**

Lucy avanzaba velozmente sobre Destrier, quedaba poco para llegar a Aslan. Sin embargo vio preocupada que un soldado la seguía aún.

De pronto un enorme rugido se escucho delante suyo y Destrier asustado se levanto sobre sus patas traseras ocasionando que Lucy callera. Pudo ver, al recuperarse de la caía a aquel enorme león abalanzarse sobre aquel telmarino quien se alejo asustado.

Lucy se abalanzo sobre Aslan y al cabo de u instante se encontró besándolo y pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello hasta donde éstos alcanzaban, a la vez que metía el rostro en la hermosa y soberbia sedosidad de su melena.

-Aslan, Aslan. Querido Aslan -sollozó-. Por fin.

La enorme bestia se tumbó sobre el costado de modo que Lucy cayó, medio sentada y medio tumbada, entre sus patas delanteras. El león se inclinó entonces al frente y le rozó la nariz con la lengua.

Lucy se separo de él y alzó los ojos hacia el enorme y sabio rostro.

-¡Yo sabía que eras tú! -dijo- ¡Todo el tiempo siempre lo supe! Pero los demás no me creyeron.

-¿Por qué te impidió eso acudir a mí?

-Lo siento -respondió ella-. Tenía miedo de venir sola -sinceró- ¿Por qué no te mostraste? ¿Por qué no viniste rugiente y nos salvaste como la última vez?

-Las cosas nunca suceden dos veces del mismo modo, querida.

-¿Si hubiera llegado antes, que todos los que murieron...podría haberlo detenido?

-¿Saber lo que habría sucedido, pequeña? -respondió el león-. No. A nadie se le cuenta eso.

-vaya.

-Pero lo que va a suceder es otra cuestión.

-¿Eso significa que nos vas a ayudar? -preguntó Lucy.

-Por supuesto -contestó-. Tú también vas a ayudar.

-Oh, quisiera ser más valiente.

-Si fueras más valiente serías una leona -declaró Aslan-. Ahora, yo creo que tus amigos ya han dormido suficiente, ¿no?

Aslan, que parecía más grande que antes, alzó la cabeza, sacudió la melena y rugió.

El sonido, profundo y vibrante al principio como un órgano que empieza con una nota grave, se elevó y adquirió potencia, y luego se tornó aún más potente, hasta que la tierra y el aire se estremecieron con él. El sonido se alzó de aquella colina y flotó sobre toda Narnia.

* * *

¡Hola, volvi :D! Lamento haber tardado tanto, es que empece la facultad y esta como a tres horas de viaje y cuando vuelvo estoy agotada, en ocaciones salgo de casa a las seis de la mañana y termino llegando a las ocho y media y solo tengo tiempo a bañarme comer y dormir. Y tengo una profesora en particular que deja mucha tarea T-T

Bueno, habiendo ya intentado excusarme por la tardanza voy a intentar publicar sin tanta demora de ahora en adelante ;) ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir leyendo esta historia!


	14. Capitulo 13 La derrota telmarina

_**Disclaimer: Las crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis**_

 ** _Capitulo 13 La derrota telmarina_**

-¡Retrocede, Reepicheep, insensato! -gritó Peter-. Sólo conseguirás que te maten.

Pero las menudas criaturas no dejaban de danzar de un lado a otro por entre los pies de ambos ejércitos. Muchos guerreros telmarinos sintieron ese día como si les perforaran el pie con una docena de espetones, saltaron sobre una pierna maldiciendo el dolor, y fueron derribados en no pocas ocasiones. Si alguno caía, los ratones acababan con él; si no lo hacía, otros se ocupaban de él.

Sin embargo, los viejos narnianos se encontraron con que el enemigo empezaba a retroceder. Guerreros de aspecto duro palidecían, contemplaban aterrorizados no a los viejos narnianos sino algo situado detrás de ellos, y a continuación arrojaban las armas al suelo, aullando.

-¡El bosque! ¡El bosque! El fin del mundo.

Muy pronto ya no pudieron oírse ni sus gritos ni el sonido de las armas en medio del rugido parecido a un oleaje de los árboles recién despertados que se abrían paso por entre las filas del ejército de Peter, y luego seguían adelante, persiguiendo a los telmarinos. En unos minutos todos los seguidores de Miraz corrían hacía el Gran Río con la esperanza de cruzar el puente hasta la ciudad de Beruna y defenderse allí al amparo de murallas y puertas cerradas.

Llegaron al río, con Sopespian delante, deteniéndose en el extremo del puente al ver en el otro lado al ver a la reina Lucy, con los narnianos a sus espaldas

Lord Sopespian miro al ejército telmarino y a las fuerzas enemigas a sus espaldas, después volvió su mirada a Lucy que segundos después Aslan hacía compañía a un lado de la niña.

-¡A la carga! -gritó Sopespian

Y todo el ejército se dirigió hacía Lucy y el león. Más sin embargo se detuvieron a la mitad del puente cuando Aslan emitió un potente rugido que hizo temblar toda la tierra junto con el río.

De repente el río parecía cobrar vida, todos los telmarinos corrían temerosos y velozmente a tierra firme. Sin embargo, las aguas parecían ser mucho más rápidas, y de estas aguas, surgió una enorme y mojada cabeza barbuda, más grande que la de un hombre, después le siguió la mitad del cuerpo, y con sus grandes y fuertes manos sujeto el puente y lo elevó, tirando a la mayoría de los telmarinos, quedando solamente Lord Sopespian.

El Dios del Río, que era aquella masa de agua con forma de hombre, trago a Sopespian junto con el puente y a continuación desaparecieron cuando toda la estructura, con un estremecimiento y un retumbo se derrumbó en las arremolinadas aguas.

El ejército de Miraz, que arrojaba ya las armas al suelo y alzaba las manos, rodeado por el ejército de Peter que seguía empuñando sus armas con respiración jadeante, y los contemplaba con rostros severos y satisfechos.

Entonces Peter y Susan junto con Edmund, conduciendo a Caspian se abrieron paso por entre la multitud llegando junto a Aslan y Lucy. Los cuatro se arrodillaron frente al gran león.

-De pie, reyes y reinas de Narnia.

Todos menos Caspian hicieron lo icho por Aslan.

-Todos Ustedes.

Caspian levanto la mirada, segundos después volvió a bajarla.

-No creo estar listo -le dijo al león.

-Estupendo -respondió Aslan-. Si te hubieras sentido capaz, ello habría sido prueba de que no lo eras. Y ahora... pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?

Se interrumpió al ver acercarse en aquel momento a una pequeña y curiosa procesión; once ratones, seis de los cuales transportaban algo sobre una camilla hecha de ramas, una camilla que no era mayor que un atlas grande. Nunca se había visto a unos ratones más desconsolados que aquéllos. Estaban manchados de barro -algunos también de sangre- y tenían las orejas gachas y los bigotes caídos. Sus colas arrastraban por la hierba y su cabecilla entonaba con su flauta una triste melodía. En la camilla yacía lo que no parecía más que un montón de piel mojada; todo lo que quedaba de Reepicheep. Respiraba todavía, pero estaba más muerto que vivo, cubierto de innumerables heridas, con una pata aplastada, y en el lugar que había ocupado la cola, un muñón vendado.

-Ahora te toca a ti, Lucy -indicó Aslan.

La niña sacó su botella de diamante al momento. Al terminar de darle una gota del elixir se produjo un largo e intenso silencio, pronto el ratón abandono la camilla de un salto. La mano del roedor salió disparada hacia la empuñadura de su espada, mientras que con la otra se retorcía los bigotes.

-¡Saludos, Aslan! -dijo con voz aguda-. Tengo el honor de...-Entonces se interrumpió bruscamente.

Lo cierto era que seguía sin tener cola. Reepicheep se dio cuenta de su pérdida al efectuar la reverencia; tal vez porque alteró en cierto modo su equilibrio. Miró por encima del hombro derecho, y al no poder conseguir ver la cola, estiró aún más el cuello hasta que se vio obligado a girar los hombros y todo el cuerpo siguió el movimiento. Pero entonces también los cuartos traseros giraron y siguieron fuera de su vista. Volvió a estirar el cuello para mirar por encima del hombro, con el mismo resultado. Únicamente tras girar en redondo tres veces seguidas comprendió la horrible verdad.

-Estoy desconcertado -dijo a Aslan-. Estoy totalmente avergonzado y debo implorar vuestra indulgencia por aparecer de un modo tan indecoroso.

-Te sienta muy bien, pequeña criatura -respondió el león.

-De todos modos -respondió Reepicheep-, si pudiera hacerse algo... ¿Tal vez su Majestad? -y al decir eso dedicó una reverencia a Lucy.

-Pero ¿para qué quieres cola? -inquirió Aslan.

-Señor -respondió él-, puedo comer, dormir y morir por mi rey sin cola. Pero una cola es el honor y la gloria de un ratón.

-A veces me he preguntado, amigo mío -dijo Aslan-, si no das demasiada importancia a su honor.

-Supremo Señor de todos los Sumos Monarcas -respondió Reepicheep-, permítame que le recuerde que a nosotros los ratones se nos ha concedido una talla muy pequeña, y que si no protegiéramos nuestra dignidad, algunos, que calculan la valía por centímetros, se podrían permitir chanzas impropias a nuestra costa. Por ese motivo me he esforzado por dejar bien en claro que nadie que no desee sentir mi espada pegada a su corazón debe hablar en mi presencia de trampas, queso tostado o velas: no, señor... ¡ni el más tonto de toda Narnia!

En aquel punto dirigió una mirada furiosa a Turbión, pero el gigante, que era un poco lento para captar las cosas, todavía no había descubierto de quién hablaban allí abajo, a sus pies, por lo tanto no capto la insinuación.

-¿Por qué han desenvainado sus espadas todos sus seguidores, si es que puedo preguntarlo? -inquirió el león.

-Con el permiso de Su Excelentísima Majestad -respondió el segundo ratón, que se llamaba Peepiceek-, aguardamos todos para cortarnos la cola en el caso de que nuestro jefe deba seguir sin ella. No soportaremos la vergüenza de exhibir un honor que se le niega al Gran Ratón.

-¡Ah! -rugió Aslan-. Me han vencido. Tienen un gran corazón. No será por salvaguardar tu dignidad, Reepicheep, sino por el amor que existe entre tu gente y tú, y aún más por la bondad que tu raza me demostró hace mucho tiempo cuando royeron las cuerdas que me ataban sobre la Mesa de Piedra (fue entonces, aunque hace tiempo que lo olvidaron, cuando empezaron a ser Ratones Parlantes). Por eso volverás a tener cola.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, la nueva cola estaba ya en su lugar.

-¡Miren! -exclamó Reepicheep mientras sostenía su recuperada cola-. Gracias mi Señor, la atesoraré por siempre -siguió-. De ahora en adelante este día servirá como un gran recordatorio de mi enorme humildad.

-Ahora -dijo Aslan mientras se dirigía a Lucy- . ¿Dónde está ese querido amiguito del que tanto me has hablado?

Todos miraron en dirección a Trumpkin que se hallaba indicando a los telmarinos que dejaran sus armas.

-¡Ven aquí, hijo de la Tierra, ven AQUÍ! -y la última palabra ya no era un atisbo de palabra sino casi un rugido auténtico.

-¡Espectros y escombros! -resolló el enano con un hilillo de voz.

Los Pevensie, que conocían a Aslan lo suficiente que le caía muy bien el enano, no se sintieron preocupados, pero fue muy distinto para Trumpkin, que jamás había visto un león, y mucho menos aquel león. Sin embargo, hizo la única cosa sensata que podía haber hecho, avanzó vacilante hacía Aslan y se arrodillo frente a él. En cuanto al león, una vez frente a él, Aslan rugió con fuerza haciendo estremecer al enano.

-Hijo de la Tierra, ¿seremos amigos? -preguntó el león.

-S..s...sí -jadeó el enano, que no había recuperado aún el aliento.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones se dirigió una vez más hacia los reyes y miró a Susan.

-Bienvenida, querida.

-Aslan - dijo Susan, hincando una rodilla en el suelo y alzando la pesada zarpa del león hasta su rostro-, me alegro tanto de volver a verte -y segundos después olvidando el decoro se levanto y abrazo fuertemente al león-. Estoy muy contenta de volver a estar con todos ustedes una vez más -siguió mientras se separaba del león volviendo hacía Caspian y sus hermanos.

Aslan le sonrió y segundos después volvió su mirada a Caspian.

-Bajo nuestro mando y el del Sumo Monarca, serás rey de Narnia, señor de Cair Paravel y Emperador de las Islas Solitarias. Los serás tú y lo serán tus herederos mientras dure tu estirpe.

Luego, a una orden de Aslan, Peter otorgó el título de caballero de la Orden del León a Caspian, y Caspian, en cuanto fue nombrado caballero, la otorgó a Buscatrufas, a Trumpkin y a Reepicheep, y nombró al doctor Cornelius su Lord Canciller, y confirmó al Oso Barrigudo en su título hereditario de Juez de la Palestra. Y a continuación se oyó una gran ovación.

Después de aquello se llevó a los soldados telmarinos, con firmeza pero sin mofas ni golpes, al otro lado del vado y encerró bajo siete llaves en la ciudad de Beruna, dándoles carne y cerveza. Hicieron un gran alboroto durante el cruce del río, pues odiaban y temían a los ríos y mares tanto como a los bosques y animales. Pero al fin terminaron los problemas y comenzó la etapa más agradable de ese largo día.

Lucy, sentada junto a Aslan y sintiéndose maravillosamente cómoda, se preguntaba qué hacían los árboles. En un principio pensó que bailaban, simplemente; los veía girar lentamente dibujando dos círculos, uno de izquierda a derecha y otro de derecha a izquierda. Después observó que arrojaban algo al centro de ambos círculos. Hubo momentos en el que le parecía como si cortaran largos mechones de sus cabellos; en otras ocasiones era como si arrancaran pedazos de los dedos..., pero si era así, tenían muchos dedos de sobra y no les dolía. Lo que fuere, al tocar el suelo se convertía en maleza o en palos secos. Luego tres o cuatro enanos rojos trajeron se adelantaron con sus encendedores y prendieron fuego a la pira, que crujió, luego se encendió y finalmente rugió como hace una fogata en el bosque en una noche de verano. Todos se sentaron en el amplio círculo en torno al fuego.

Entonces algunos faunos iniciaron una danza, mucho más movida que la de los árboles; no era únicamente una danza divertida y hermosa (aunque también lo era), sino también una danza mágica (la cual Aslan proporciono) de la abundancia; y dondequiera que sus manos tocaran, que sus pesuñas se posaran, empezaba a brotar una cantidad de manjares para el banquete; filetes de carne asada que llenaron la arboleda con su delicioso aroma; tortas de de trigo y de avena; miel y azúcar de diferentes colores, y crema espesa como un helado y suave como el agua, y pirámides y cascadas de frutas: duraznos, melocotones, ciruelas, peras, uvas, fresas, frambuesas. Luego, en grandes copas, cuencos y escudillas de madera, engalanadas con ramas de enredaderas, venían los vinos: oscuros, espesos como jarabes de jugo de mora; rojos claros como rojas jaleas licuadas; vinos amarillos y vinos verdes, y amarillo verdosos, y verde amarillentos.

A la comunidad de árboles se les proporcionó otra clase de comida. Cuando Lucy vio a Cavador Clodsley y a sus topos escarbando con sus patas el suelo en diversos lugares, comprendió que los Árboles iban a comer tierra, sintió un escalofrío. Sin embargo, cuando vio la clase de tierra que se les llevaba sintió algo muy distinto. Empezaron con un sabroso mantillo que tenía el mismo aspecto que el chocolate; tan parecido al chocolate, en realidad, que Edmund probó un pedazo, aunque no lo encontró nada bueno. Cuando el rico barro hubo mitigado su hambre, los Árboles dedicaron su atención a una tierra de la clase que uno ve en el condado de Somerset, que es casi de color rosa y declararon que era más ligera y dulce. En la escena de los quesos, comieron tierra cretácea; y a continuación pasaron a delicados dulces de las piedras más exquisitas espolvoreadas con arena plateada de primera calidad. Bebieron muy poco vino, y éste hizo que los Acebos se pusieron muy parlanchines: pero la mayoría de ellos aplacaron su sed con largos tragos de rocío mezclados con lluvia, sazonado con flores de las silvestres y el sabor refrescante de las más tenues nubes.

Así fue como Aslan festejó a los Narnianos hasta bastante después que el ocaso se desvaneciera a lo lejos; y que las estrellas comenzaran a asomar. La enorme fogata, ardiendo con más fuerza pero con menos ruido, brilló como un faro en el oscuro bosque; los aterrados Telmarinos lo veían desde lejos y se hacían toda clase de conjeturas acerca de su significado.

Lo mejor de esta fiesta fue que no se acabó, ni hubo despedidas, sino que a medida que la conversación se hacía más apacible y lenta, uno tras otro los invitados empezaron a cabecear y finalmente se quedaron dormidos. Aslan observo como el joven y recién nombrado rey se alejaba un poco de todos siguiendo otra silueta entre las sombras.

Susan dio la vuelta sobresaltada al escuchar una rama crujir a sus espaldas, sin embargo, respiro tranquila al ver que era Caspian el causante del ruido.

-Lo lamento -dijo el joven parado en su lugar-. No era mi intención asustarla, Majestad.

-No importa -respondió Susan-. Pero por favor, dime Susan. No hay porque utilizar tanto formalismo, menos ahora que nos encontramos solos -Caspian no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ante aquello último.

-Entonces -y se acerco hasta estar al lado de ella-, tu puedes llamarme Caspian -y ambos sonrieron.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio observando las estrellas que se dejaban ver entre los árboles.

-Recuerdo -comenzó el joven intentando sacar conversación-, cuando empecé éste inusual viaje y me aventure a bosques desconocidos, pensé en lo enorme y extraño que era el mundo y me sentí asustado y pequeño -confesó. Susan desvió a mirada de Caspian y volvió la vista a las estrellas, sin embargo segundos después bajo la mirada.

-Cuando mis hermanos y yo llegamos a Narnia, lo único que pensaba era en dar media vuelta, volver y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado en realidad -dijo ella-, a pesar de que Lucy insistía en que debíamos ayudar al fauno Tummnus de la Bruja Blanca, yo me deje guiar por el miedo -volvió su vista a Caspian nuevamente que la miraba interesado-. Fuiste muy valiente de no dejarte guiar por el miedo.

Nuevamente quedaron en silencio otros minutos más, sin embargo, esta vez fue Susan quien lo rompió.

-Hay algo que quería preguntarte -comenzó-. Se debe a que Peter me comentó que tú fuiste el que le dijo donde yo me encontraba -Caspian estaba sintiendo un mal presentimiento con la dirección que tomaban las palabras de la Benévola-. ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Desde cuándo?

Él no quería contestar aquello, no se debía realmente a las preguntas en sí, sino a que si él le contaba tenía miedo de dejar a la luz algunas cosas que no quería decir.

-Encontré el pasadizo que daba a donde te encontrabas cuando tenía diez y escapaba de mis clases de etiqueta -respondió- quise ocultarme debajo de un mueble y active sin querer uno de los mecanismos.

-En ese momento todavía no habían pasado Tarva y Alambil ¿no? por lo que en ese entonces todavía no se anunciaba el nacer de un Hijo de Adán. ¿Intentaste remover el cristal?

-Bueno... sí -contestó un poco avergonzado-. Los astros pasaron cuando tenía dieciséis, para ese entonces ya me había dado por vencido con respecto a correr el cristal.

Susan se acerco un poco a él intentando ser lo más disimulada posible.

-¿Y... -desvió la mirada de él un poco sonrojada-...qué pensaste al verme?

Sin embargo tras unos segundos sin respuesta, decidió volver a mirarlo, topándose con unos ojos chocolate que no apartaban la vista de sus ojos.

-Que eras hermosa -respondió, aún con la mirada puesta en su acompañante. No pudo evitar regocijarse al verla sonrojarse.

Susan desvió su mirada del joven con una tenue sonrisa que no podía quitar.

Estuvieron charlando unas horas más hasta que Caspian vio que Susan se encontraba ya muy somnolienta, por lo que, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo deseaba aún, decidieron que era mejor ir a descansar. Volvieron con los demás y se acomodaron, un poco alejados y segundos después los dos ya se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

Tendidos entre buenos amigos y con sus pies frente al fuego, reinó el silencio en todo el redondel, se podía escuchar nuevamente la cháchara del agua al caer sobre las piedras en los Vados de Beruna. Más Aslan y la Luna se contemplaron toda la noche con ojos muy abiertos y rebosantes de felicidad.

* * *

 **¡Que tal! Subiendo aquí el capitulo 13 (si no contamos con el prologo por supuesto :p). Pensaba subirlo al despertarme pero cuando mi hermana vino y me pregunto si ya había subido otro capitulo de esta historia y yo le dije que lo pensaba subir al despertarme a la mañana, entonces me miro y me dijo/ordeno "vas y subís el capitulo ahora" y yo estaba como "bueno ya voy, ya voy tampoco me apures ¬¬" y aquí estoy :D**


	15. Capitulo 14 Una razón para quedarme

_**Disclaimer: Las crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis**_

 ** _Capitulo 14_** ** _Una razón para quedarme_**

Al día siguiente, enviaron mensajeros, que fueron principalmente ardillas y pájaros por todo el territorio con una proclamación a todos los telmarinos diseminados por el país; incluidos, claro está, los prisioneros de Beruna. Se les informó que Caspian era ahora rey y que Narnia pertenecería a partir de entonces a las Bestias Parlantes y a los enanos, dríadas, faunos y otras criaturas tanto como a los seres humanos. Los que eligieran quedarse bajo aquellas nuevas condiciones podrían hacerlo; pero a quienes no les gustara la idea, Aslan les facilitaría otro hogar. Todos los que desearan irse de allí, debían reunirse con Aslan y los reyes en el Vado de Beruna al mediodía en dos semanas. Es fácil imaginar que aquello provocó no poca perplejidad entre los telmarinos. Algunos, principalmente los jóvenes, habían oído relatos sobre los Viejos Tiempos, igual que Caspian, y les encantó que regresaran, pues ya habían empezado a trabar amistad con aquellas criaturas. Todos esos decidieron quedarse en Narnia. Pero la mayoría de las gentes de más edad, en especial los que habían sido importantes bajo el reinado de Miraz, se sentían resentidos y no deseaban vivir en un lugar donde no podían llevar la voz cantante.

Una semana había pasado ya, y los hermanos Pevensie intentaban pasar la mayor parte del día juntos ahora que por fin Susan estaba de vuelta con ellos. Pero, Peter comenzó a observar que la recién nombrada pasaba mucho tiempo con Caspian paseando por los alrededores del castillo, y hubiera hecho algo para refrenar aquello, debido a sus celos de hermano mayor, sino fuera porque Lucy lo refrenaba cada vez que lo intentaba. Sin embargo, poco importo después todos sus intentos por refrenar a Susan todas las mañanas para que no fuera con Caspian cuando Aslan, al faltar cinco días para el acontecimiento en el Vado de Beruna reunió a los hermanos Pevensie.

 **...**

Caspian no para de dar vueltas por el castillo en busca de Susan. Largo rato iba buscándola y cada segundo su caminata tomaba mas velocidad por lo que llegado un momento ya ni siquiera respondía los educados saludos que iban en su dirección, y no es que fuera una persona maleducada porque Caspian aunque solía fugarse en su juventud de las clases de etiqueta y modales el era sobre todo una persona caballerosa y bien educada, simplemente se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos y con tanta prisa que no notaba cuando alguien se detenía a su lado para hacer una inclinación de cabeza en signo de respeto. Él quería encontrarla, hablar con ella un rato (el paseo no podría ser esta vez porque gran parte del tiempo la paso de aquí para allá intentando encontrara) antes de que los deberes para con su pueblo ocuparan su atención. Sin embargo, al pasar por la biblioteca, escucho la voz de Lucy.

-Aslan -Comenzó ella- ¿Por qué nos has juntado? ¿Paso algo malo, acaso?

-Nada de eso, querida -respondió el león-. Los he reunido a todos para decirles que se acerca la hora de que regresen a su mundo.

-¿Qué? -Si no hubiera sido porque los hermanos Pevensie subieron la voz al exclamar su sorpresa hubieran podido perfectamente oír a Caspian quien acompaño a los reyes con la misma pregunta.

-¿Tan pronto? -preguntó Lucy.

-Todas las cosas tienen su tiempo -respondió él.

-Aslan -dijo Susan-. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Es posible que yo regrese?

"¿regresar?" pensó Caspian alarmado.

-Por supuesto -dijo él-. Puedo revertir las consecuencias de tu largo sueño, después de todo aquello no debía pasar. Aún así, tienes la posibilidad de quedarte. Es algo que debes pensar muy bien Susan, porque en el caso de que decidas volver, existe la posibilidad de que no puedas regresar.

-¿Nosotros no regresaremos? -preguntó Peter.

-Solo si Narnia los necesita, que es muy posible -tranquilizo Aslan.

-Si elijo quedarme... -empezó Susan

Caspian puso total atención a aquello.

-En ese caso te quedaras aquí, sin posibilidad de volver a tu mundo.

Siguieron hablando unos minutos más, y Caspian se retiró apresuradamente cuando escucho que la conversación llegaba a su fin.

Llegó a su estudio (era el de Miraz, que había pasado a ser de él), cerrando la puerta lentamente, e igual de lento se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, pensando en lo sucedido hace unos minutos. " _Ella se ira_ " pensó. Se paso la mano sobre su cabello casi con desespero. " _No, ella no había dicho que se iría..., pero tampoco dijo que se quedaría_ ". Suspiro pesadamente, ella no podía irse... pero ¿por qué le afectaba tanto a él la posibilidad de no volver a verla? ¿De no poder hablar de nuevo con ella? ¿De dejar los paseos continuos, al los que se había acostumbrado sorprendentemente rápido, por el castillo? ¿De no poder ver de nuevo su sonrisa y los bellos sonrojos causados por él?... Volvió a suspirar, ese iba a ser un largo día.

 **...**

Aslan se había ido hacía unos cuantos segundos, en los cuales los Pevensie habían guardado un profundo silencio. Sin embargo, Lucy no pudo evitar seguir en silencio.

-¿Qué harás Susan? ¿Te quedarás?

-No lo sé -respondió su hermana después de uno segundos-. Si yo regresó, nuestra madre...

-Espera -la detuvo Peter-. Sé que te preocupa nuestras madre, pero...-y se acerco a ella sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su hermana-... quiero que pienses en donde recae tu felicidad, donde de verdad quieres estar, no en donde conviene que estés -dijo seriamente.

-Pero Peter, nuestra madre...-comenzó Susan.

-Nuestra madre estará bien -interrumpió el Sumo Monarca-. Le tomara tiempo volver a ser la de antes, e incluso puede que no se recupere nunca del todo -siguió-, pero estoy seguro de que si ella supiera todo, te diría lo mismo que yo te digo ahora: debes elegir lo que te haga feliz.

-Pero ustedes se irán -insistió ella-, simplemente se me hace tan injusto que yo me quede cuando ustedes no. Además, no será lo mismo sin mis hermanos.

-No te preocupes por nosotros -dijo Lucy-. Estaremos contentos mientras tú lo estés.

-Además -continúo Edmund-, nosotros volveremos, ya escuchaste a Aslan.

-El dijo que volverían solo si Narnia los necesita.

-Y nos necesitara -aseguró Lucy-, por eso no dudes que nos volveremos a ver.

-Todavía no decido si quedarme o no -protestó su hermana.

-Aún así -dijo Peter-, queremos que sepas que decidas lo que decidas, ya sea quedarte o no, lo aceptaremos mientras seas feliz.

Los hermanos se sonrieron entre ellos y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, todos se acercaron donde Susan en un gran abrazo.

 **...**

Susan se encontraba paseando por los alrededores del castillo, como un paseo habitual, sin embargo esta vez Caspian no iba con ella, tenía unos asuntos que arreglar, por eso ese día ella paseaba sola sin la compañía habitual. Aprovecharía entonces a pensar en la propuesta de Aslan, porque a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres días desde entonces, aún no estaba segura de su decisión, y le ponía constantemente nerviosa pensar que solo faltaban dos días para tomar la decisión final.

A pesar de lo que Peter le había dicho, lo único que podía pensar era en su madre y en ellos. Quería estar con su familia, estaba segura de ello, pero cada vez que tomaba la decisión de irse la imagen de un joven telmarino aparecía constantemente en su cabeza produciendo dudas, que sin duda estaban fuera de lugar. Ella no tenía porqué dudar cuando la causa de aquellas inseguridades no daba ninguna razón por la cual debía quedarse, no importaba cuanto quería que hubiera o hiciera algo por lo cual le hiciera permanecer allí.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que casi choca con alguien. Sorprendida vio que se trataba de Caspian.

-Hola -dijo él, igual de sorprendido, pareciera que también caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor, se preguntaba como hizo para verla.

-Hola -respondió ella.

-Estaba buscándote -comento Caspian mientras juntos seguían con la caminata-, al final termine más pronto de lo pensado con los deberes gracias a tus hermanos.

-Que bueno -contestó ella.

Ambos quedaron en silencio caminando sin rumbo fijo perdidos en sus pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la enorme puerta que daba paso al gran castillo telmarino. Se quedaron de pie, uno junto al otro en silencio, que segundos después fue roto.

-Susan...

-Caspian...

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, los dos rieron por la coincidencia.

-Habla primero -dijo Caspian

-No, primero tú -insistió Susan-. Insistiré hasta que seas el primero en hablar -advirtió cuando vio que su acompañante iba a refutar aquello.

-Muy bien -rio él. Sin embargo segundos después desvió su mirada de Susan y su mirada se torno seria-. Quería preguntarte, si ya as decidido si quedarte o no.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, más que sorprendida- ¿Cómo...?

-Los escuche sin querer ese día en la biblioteca -interrumpió él-, perdóname si aquello te molesta, iba buscándote cuando escuche a Lucy nombrar a Aslan..., lo siento.

-No importa, no estoy enojada -contestó Susan, acto seguido desvió la mirada del joven telmarino. No tenía sentido enojarse, ademas terminaría sabiéndolo tarde o temprano-. Aún no he decidido, aunque por más que lo pienso hay más razón para volver que para quedarme.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Caspian.

-Pero...-comenzó él-... ¿Qué hay de Narnia, de tú gente?

-Ellos están en buenas ahora -dijo mirándolo, sin embargo desvió la vista nuevamente.

-¿Y de las personas que conociste: de Trumpkin, de Buscatrufas, de Cornelius, de...? -" _de mi_ " pensó, más no tuvo el valor para decirlo y callo.

-Ellos también esteraran bien aunque yo ya no esté -y de pronto volvió a mirarlo insistentemente, como si esperara algo de él-. No hay ninguna razón por la cual deba quedarme, nada que me detenga.

Y ambos quedaron observándose en silencio, sin embargo después de unos segundos Susan desvió la mirada de él, decepcionada de su silencio y entro al castillo mientras Caspian, aún sin moverse y con la mirada perdida, quedaba anclado a aquel lugar pensando en lo que pudo haber dicho, pero que no se atrevió a decir.

* * *

 **Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, realmente no tengo perdón T.T y por si fuera poco el capitulo no es muy largo. Realmente quise alargarlo un poco mas pero no encontré como y quería que el final quedara así, por lo que quedo un poco corto, disculpen nuevamente por eso si les molesta. El capitulo siguiente tratare de hacerlo mas largo :D.**


	16. Cap 15 Aslan abre una puerta en el aire

_**Disclaimer: Las crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis**_

 ** _Capitulo 15 Aslan abre una puerta en el aire_**

A pesar de lo recelosos que se encontraban los telmarinos (sobre todo con la oferta de un nuevo hogar -"Lo más probable es que nos lleve a todos a su guarida y nos coma de uno en uno" murmuraban-) de todos modos, más de la mitad se presentaron allí cuando llegó el día.

Enfrente aguardaban Aslan en persona con Peter a su derecha y Caspian a su izquierda. Agrupados a su alrededor estaban, Susan, Edmund y Lucy, Trumpkin y Buscatrufas, Lord Cornelius, Borrasca de las Cañadas, Reepicheep, y otros. Los Pevensie y los enanos habían hecho buen uso de los roperos reales de lo que había sido el castillo de Miraz y que ahora era el castillo de Caspian, y entre sedas y telas de oro, con forros blancos como la nieve asomando desde las mangas acuchilladas, cotas de malla plata y empuñaduras de espadas adornadas con piedras preciosas, yelmos dorados y gorros de plumas, resplandecían tanto que casi deslumbraban. Incluso las bestias lucían magníficas cadenas alrededor del cuello. Sin embargo, nadie tenía los ojos puestos en ellos ni en los Pevensie, pues la melena dorada de Aslan, viva y acariciadora, los eclipsaba a todos. El resto de Viejos Narnianos permanecía de pie a ambos lados del claro, y en el extremo opuesto estaban los telmarinos.

-Gentes de Telmar -dijo Aslan-, aquellos que busquen una nueva tierra, escuchar mis palabras. Los enviaré a todos a su propio país, que yo conozco y ustedes no.

-No recordamos Telmar. No sabemos dónde está. No sabemos cómo es -refunfuñaron ellos.

-Ustedes vinieron a Narnia desde Telmar-explicó Aslan-. Pero llegaron a Telmar desde otro lugar. Ustedes no pertenecen en absoluto a este mundo. Vinieron acá, varias generaciones atrás, del mismo mundo al que nuestros reyes y reinas.

Al escucharlo, la mitad de los Telmarinos gimieron: "Allí lo tienen. Yo les advertí. Nos va a matar y nos mandará a todos fuera de este mundo" y la otra mitad se dedicaron a hinchar el pecho y darse palmaditas unos a otros en la espalda mientras murmuraban: "¡Como no lo habíamos adivinado! Deberíamos haber sabido que no pertenecíamos a este lugar con todas esas criaturas estrafalarias, desagradables y sobrenaturales. Tenemos sangre real, ya lo verán». Y hasta Caspian y Cornelius junto con los Pevensie se volvieron hacia Aslan con mirada atónita.

-Tranquilos -dijo el león, con esa voz baja suya que tanto se parecía a su gruñido; la tierra pareció temblar levemente y todo ser viviente de la arboleda se quedó inmóvil como estatua de piedra.

-Hace muchos años, en un mar profundo en aquel mundo, llamado el Mar del Sur, un barco tripulado por piratas fue arrastrado por la tormenta hasta una lejana isla. Allí hicieron lo que hacen todos los piratas: asesinaron a los nativos y tomaron a las nativas por esposas, y elaboraron vino de palma, y luego se dedicaron a beber y a emborracharse; se dormían a la sombra de las palmeras y cuando despertaban peleaban entre ellos y en ocasiones también se mataban. Al cabo de una de esas riñas, expulsaron a seis piratas, que se marcharon con sus mujeres hacia el centro de la isla, escalaron una montaña e intentaron esconderse dentro de lo que les pareció ser una cueva. Pero no era una cueva sino uno de los sitios mágicos de aquel mundo, una de las grietas o abismos que hay entre ese mundo y éste. Antiguamente había numerosas grietas y abismos entre los mundos, pero ahora son muy escasos. Este era uno de los últimos que quedaban: no he dicho que fuera el último. Y así fue como cayeron, o subieron, o tropezaron, o resbalaron por el punto preciso, y se encontraron en este mundo, en la Tierra de Telmar, que en esa época estaba despoblada. Sus descendientes hicieron su morada en Telmar y formaron un pueblo que llegó a ser cruel y orgulloso; al paso de muchas generaciones, una terrible hambruna asoló Telmar, y sus habitantes invadieron Narnia, donde reinaba entonces un gran desorden, la conquistaron y la gobernaron. ¿Escúchate todo esto con atención, rey Caspian?

-Ya lo creo, señor. Me habría gustado descender de un linaje más honorable.

-Desciendes de Lord Adán y Lady Eva -respondió el león-. Y eso es honor suficiente para que el mendigo más pobre mantenga la cabeza alta, y vergüenza suficiente para inclinar los hombros del emperador más importante de la tierra. Date por satisfecho.

Caspian inclinó la cabeza.

-Y ahora -siguió Aslan-. Es a esa isla a la que los puedo regresar. Es un buen lugar para cualquiera que desee hacer un nuevo comienzo. Hay buenos pozos de agua fresca, fértiles suelos, madera para construir y peces en las lagunas; los demás hombres de ese mundo aún no la descubren. El abismo está abierto para vuestro regreso; pero les advierto que una vez que lo hayan atravesado se cerrará tras ustedes para siempre. No habrá más intercambio entre los mundos a través de esa puerta.

Reinó el silencio durante algunos instantes. Luego una voz se alzo entre la multitud, abriéndose paso al frente y anunció.

-Yo acepto la oferta.

Caspian miró sorprendido a Glozelle, sin embargo segundos después hizo una inclinación de cabeza, misma que el ex general respondió.

-Nosotros también.

La tía de Caspian dio un paso al frente con el bebé en brazos y al lado suyo uno de los lores telmarinos.

-Puesto que han sido los primeros en hablar, llevarán consigo una magia poderosa. Su futuro en ese mundo será feliz. Adelante.

Tras soplar sobre ellos, una puerta, que más bien era un arco que formaban dos troncos de un mismo árbol, de modo que parecía que iba de ningún sitio a ninguna parte. Las tres personas junto con el bebé atravesaron la ranura.

Desde el otro extremo del claro los restantes telmarinos lanzaron un lamento.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué les ha sucedido? ¿Es que piensa asesinarnos? No pasaremos por ahí.

Y entonces uno de aquellos astutos telmarinos declaró:

-No vemos ningún otro mundo a través de allí. Si quieres que creamos que existe, ¿Por qué no va uno de ustedes? Todos tus amigos se mantienen a buena distancia del arco.

-Señor, si mi ejemplo puede servir de algo -dijo Reepicheep adelantándose al instante y efectuando una reverencia-, conduciré a mis ratones a través de ese arco si lo deseas sin una dilación.

No, pequeño -respondió él, pasando la aterciopelada zarpa con toda la suavidad sobre la cabeza del ratón-. Les harían cosas terribles en ese mundo. Son los otros los que deben dar el ejemplo.

-Iremos nosotros -dijo Peter de improviso a Edmund y Lucy, ellos asintieron resignados- Se acabo nuestro tiempo, después de todo...-y se acerco a Caspian sacando de su cadera a Rhindon para entregársela-... aquí ya no nos necesitan.

-Voy a cuidar de ella hasta que regreses -prometió Caspian mientras tomaba la espada. Peter sonrió resignado.

-Tal vez no regresemos - y se alejó para despedirse de los demás al igual que sus hermanos.

Susan aprovecho esto para acercarse al joven telmarino.

-Me alegro de haber despertado en este momento -le dijo.

-¿Te irás después de todo?

-En este tiempo en el que pensé en mi decisión nada hizo que cambiara de opinión con respecto a volver -Caspian la miraba sin querer comprender sus palabras, aún así ambos sabían que si él hubiera dicho o hecho algo, tal vez... Sin embargo, el hubiera no existe y ella se iba de su lado... Si ella hubiera despertado un poco antes, si hubieran pasado un poco más de tiempo juntos, quizás así él hubiera tenido el valor de...

Se adelanto hacía ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ojalá hubiéramos tenido más tiempo juntos -le susurro.

Y la vio separase de él con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, los cuales estaban aguantando las lagrimas, ella se iba, se le escurría como agua entre los dedos. Él no quería que se fuera, pero ¿Acaso podía hacer algo ahora? ¿No era demasiado tarde ya? ¿Tenía alguna posibilidad de hacerla cambiar de opinión a esta altura?

-¡Susan! -gritó, a pesar de que no hacía falta, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él y ella se dio la vuelta como si estuviera esperando muy dentro suyo que él la llamara. Caspian se acerco velozmente de vuelta a su lado y antes de siquiera pensar lo que hacía la beso frente a todo el mundo, sin siquiera importarle que sus hermanos se encontraran observando tal escena. Y si no fuera por Lucy quien sujetaba más que feliz, por aquel acontecimiento tan repentino, el brazo de ambos hermanos, Caspian no hubiera podido disfrutar aquello unos segundos más.

-Si tú quisieras... -le dijo una vez terminado el beso-, si me dejaras -le susurro- yo podría ser aquella razón por la cual quedarte.

Susan sonrió más que feliz al poder, por fin, escuchar aquella frase de sus labios.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirlo? -le susurro ella sacando una sonrisa en Caspian.

-Lo lamento -dijo él y volvió a abrazarla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Lucy sostenía a sus hermanos no podía evitar que estos hablaran rompiendo el hermoso ambiente.

-Suéltame, Lu -dijo Peter con la voz un tanto más alta para que los enamorados lo escucharan y los tomaran en cuenta-. No le haré nada -le dijo a su hermana, aún así ésta no le creía ni un poquito cuando él lo decía apretando los dientes de aquella manera que parecía que en cualquier momento se los rompería. Sin embargo, no podía sujetarlos por siempre por lo que tuvo que soltarlos. Gracias a Aslan Caspian y su hermana ya se habían separado del abrazo.

Peter se acerco a ambos con Edmund y Lucy a sus costados. Y a pesar de que se encontraba todavía bastante enfadado opto por dejar sus celos de hermano mayor y pensar en la felicidad de su hermana. Le extendió la mano a Caspian en son de paz, que la estrecho rápidamente.

-No creas que con esto quedas totalmente perdonado -dijo el Pevensie mayor, era inevitable, su rol de hermano podía más con él-. Si la haces lloras no habrá mundo ni barrera que me impida matarte -amenazó Peter.

-No lo haré -aseguró Caspian.

Después Edmund y Lucy se despidieron de Caspian (con una nueva amenaza por parte del hermano menor) y los cuatro hermanos volvieron a darse un abrazo grupal y deseos de felicidad por parte de todos y la promesa de un rencuentro.

Los tres hermanos acabados las despedidas se acercaron al portal y en fila cruzaron el umbral. Después de eso llegó un momento difícil de describir, pues a los hermanos les pareció que veían tres cosas a la vez. Una era la entrada de una cueva que daba al deslumbrante verde y azul de una isla del Pacífico, a la que irían a parar todos los telmarinos en cuanto atravesaran el arco. La segunda era un prado en Narnia, los rostros de los enanos y de los animales, la mirada profunda de Aslan y a Susan junto con Caspian tomados de la mano. Pero la tercera, que engulló rápidamente a las otras, era la superficie gris y guijarrosa de un andén en una estación de pueblo, y un asiento con equipaje a su alrededor, en el que estaban todos ellos sentados como si jamás se hubieran movido de allí. Instintivamente la mirada de los tres se dirigió al espació vacio en el asiento. Sin embargo, en vez de sentir tristeza y desespero como antes de su regresó a Narnia, esta vez no podían más que sentir felicidad con un poco de melancolía sentados en aquel andén. Un lugar un poco insulso y aburrido por un instante después de todo lo que habían vivido, pero también, inesperadamente, agradable a su modo, con el familiar aroma a ferrocarril y el trimestre de verano a punto de empezar.

-¡Bien! -exclamó Peter-. No digan que no lo hemos pasado bien.

-¡Maldición! -dijo Edmund de pronto-. He dejado la linterna nueva en Narnia.

* * *

 **Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero ya saben como es el dicho: mejor tarde que nunca :D**

 **Por cierto me he dado cuenta de que el capitulo anterior puse cuatro en en ves de catorce jajajaja me gustaría corregirlo pero aún no entiendo mucho todo esto y no tengo idea de como editar los capítulos y antes de cometer alguna cosa de la que me arrepienta voy a dejarlo como esta por ahora :p Aunque conociéndome quizás ni lo arregle jajajaja**

 **Realmente lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto pero simplemente creí que ese era un buen momento para cerrar el capitulo 15**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en serio me animan mucho a seguir con esto que ya esta a poco de terminar T_T aunque la verdad es que ya estoy escribiendo otra historia de Susan y Caspian pero no se...**


	17. Capitulo 16

_**Disclaimer: Las crónicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis**_

 ** _Capitulo 16_**

Ya había pasado dos meses desde la partida de sus hermanos, y Caspian había sido todo un amor para con Susan. Intentaba pasar todo el mayor tiempo con ella para que evitara pensar en la partida des sus seres queridos. Aunque el joven rey tenía que admitir que muy en el fondo sus acciones tenían también que ver con el hecho de que temía a que ella se arrepintiera de la elección en cuanto a quedarse. Sabía que en el caso de arrepentirse no habría nada que hacer, pero ello conllevaría a una posible vida de miserias que Caspian no quería para su amada. Por esa y muchas razones más pasaba todo su tiempo posible con ella. Aunque él no podía estar todo el tiempo con Susan, como en esos momentos donde debía arreglar el hecho de que en Narnia se encontraban rebeldes dispersos. Aquellas personas que no habían tomado la oportunidad que Aslan les brindó (ya sea por miedo, desconfianza o ambas) se encontraban armando disturbios.

Por lo tanto, y como Caspian no podría estar con ella, Susan se encontraba observando el paisaje soleado de su querida Narnia desde el balcón de su habitación. Ella había querido ayudarlo con todo lo que implicaba ser rey de Narnia e iniciar de nuevo sus actividades como reina de aquel lugar, pero Caspian había insistido en que se tomara un tiempo para asimilar todo: la partida de sus hermanos, la posibilidad de no volver a verlos y los cambios en el milenio que estuvo dormida. Ademas, Caspian le había pedido como favor arreglar todo estos asuntos de los rebeldes él, como una prueba para si mismo, aunque Susan estaba presente en sus decisiones, aconsejándolo de vez en cuando.

Aún así, había algo que estaba preocupando a la joven reina, y es que Caspian últimamente estaba medio distanciado, y no se refería a que no pasara tiempo con ella (como ya se dijo antes eso no era un problema) sino que cuando estaban juntos él se notaba medio ido. Ella sabía que él le ocultaba algo, y que ademas ese algo era posible que se tratara de alguna decisión con respecto a Narnia que él no quería decirle. No sabía si se sentía más dolida porque sea justamente Caspian quien le escondiera algo o porque ese algo se tratara de su querida Narnia. ¿Es que acaso él no confiaba en ella? Entendía que Caspian quisiera que tuviera tiempo para ella y sus sentimientos pero creía que él le contaría todo con respecto a su reinado mientras ella tomaba su tiempo para asimilar todo.

De pronto escucho como golpeaban la puerta de su habitación y una voz llamándola por su nombre. Se apresuro y saliendo del balcón, entro a su recamara y abrió la puerta, como esperaba ahí parado en el umbral se encontraba Caspian, quien al verla le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa solo para ella.

-Hola -dijo él-. He venido para decirte si quisieras dar un paseo por el castillo.

Susan tomo su tiempo para responder, y a pesar de que esa sonrisa estuviera distrayendola intentó mostrarse firme. Esta vez sabría que es lo que él le escondía.

-¿Podrías pasar, por favor? -preguntó ignorando sus palabras. De pronto la mirada de Caspian se volvió confusa, más sin embargo se adentro al cuarto cuando Susan se hizo a un lado para permitir su entrada.

-¿Pasa algo malo? -inquirió el joven preocupado. No pudo evitar pensar muy adentro suyo si era porque se había arrepentido de su decisión.

-Se que me ocultas algo, Caspian -dijo después de unos minutos en silencio-. A pesar de que lo has estado tratando de ocultar se que te reúnes con el consejo a mis espaldas -Caspian la miro sorprendido.

-Yo no...

-Por favor -imploró Susan-, no me mientas más de lo que ya lo has hecho -y él se rindió al ver su mirada dolida.

-No es lo crees -se apresuro a decir Caspian-. Es cierto que me he reunido con los consejeros a tus espaldas, pero es porque no quería que...

-Que lo supiera.

-Bueno si, es decir no -se apresuro a corregir-. De verdad, es algo sin importancia, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso.

-¿Es algo que afecta a Narnia de lo que hablan?

-Bueno... -empezó-... podría decirse que si.

-Entonces es algo por lo que debo preocuparme -sanjo-. Por lo que, Caspian, debes decírmelo -él suspiro derrotado.

-Muy bien, muy bien te lo diré... Tu sabes que tengo 20 años ¿verdad? -Susan asintió sin comprender-, bueno pues los consejeros pensaron que era hora de pensar en... en una boda -la joven reina lo miro sorprendida.

-¿B-boda? -titubeo- Pero no hace mucho tiempo que estamos juntos.

-Lo se -dijo él. Ahora era cuando debía explicarle lo más difícil-. Ellos... algunos de los del consejo no están de acuerdo con que mi pareja... con que tú seas mi pareja.

 **...**

Caspian iba apresurado intentando moverse al ritmo de la Benévola. "¿Cómo es posible que camine tan rápido? Ni siquiera perdió el porte y esta casi corriendo." pensó.

-¡Susan! -llamó, sin embargo ella seguía caminando-corriendo sin hacerle caso. Cuando estuvo a su lado intento hacerla reflexionar-. En serio, es algo que yo puedo arreglar, no hace falta que te alteres. Yo nunca permitiría...

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó ella sin detenerse y sin mirarlo- ¿¡Qué piensen que pueden tomarse el atrevimiento de buscarte una esposa cualquiera cuando saben perfectamente que estas conmigo!? -de pronto se detuvo y lo miro- ¡Oh, espera! Eso ya lo hicieron -y volvió a su andar apresurado.

-Bueno, admito que tal vez no pude manejarlos muy bien...

-No te preocupes, yo si se como manejarlos -interrumpió. Después de todo, había cosas que solo las mujeres podían hacer.

De pronto interrumpió en la sala del consejo donde los lores se encontraban, de hecho los señores telmarinos parecían estar discutiendo con los lores narnianos. Todos (sobretodo los narnianos) se apresuraron a hacer una reverencía a los reyes.

-Su Majestades -dijo uno de los lores telmarinos-. No los esperábamos...

-Ya me imagino que no -interrumpió Susan. De pronto vio a unas jóvenes, (que por sus vestimentas debían ser de alta cuna) que se encontraban un poco apartadas. Casi pierde los estribos al imaginar su presencia allí-. Pueden retirarse, su presencia ya no hace falta aquí -dijo seria, y miro a los lores telmarinos amenazadoramente como retándolos a que digan lo contrarió. Ninguno dijo nada.

-Así que...-comenzó Susan cuando las jóvenes se retiraron-... me doy cuenta que interrumpimos una discusión. ¿A que se debía si puedo preguntar?

-Majestad...-Cornelius pasó al frente e hizo una nueva reverencia-... estábamos discutiendo con los lores Horsley, Corwin, Sommers y Synger la osadía de haber traído a aquellas damas telmarinas para... -sin embargo Cornelius dudó al final.

-Para buscar una esposa para Caspian, lo sé -y de pronto miró a los señores mencionados- ¿Me imagino que sabrán que su Majestad el rey se encuentra conmigo? -sin embargo no espero a que respondieran- Por lo tanto me gustaría saber la razón por la que sus señorías se encuentran buscándole esposa -Aún así ninguno de los cuatro parecía querer responder- ¿Y bien? -insistió.

Sin embargo, se encontraban aún sin decir nada. Susan se acerco a uno de los hombres mayores.

-Usted es Horsley ¿Verdad? -y al escuchar un si del caballero prosiguió-. ¿Puede responderme la pregunta, por favor?

-Sí, su majestad -se podía notar el desagrado de la persona para con Susan-. Creímos que su Majestad el rey necesitaba una esposa telmarina, puesto que él es un telmarino.

-Yo he aclarado ya -se acerco Caspian-. Que no se inmiscuyeran en esto -amenazó él.

-Su Majestad debe pensar en lo que es mejor para...

-¿Para usted? -interrumpió Susan-. Lo lamento, quise decir ¿Por qué cree que para usted es lo mejor?

-El pueblo telmarino se encuentra desconfiado con respecto a...-miro a la joven reina detenidamente-... el futuro de nuestro rey. Creemos que si se casa con una joven telmarina podría hacer recobrar esa confianza.

-¿Por qué el pueblo telmarino se encuentra desconfiado con respecto al futuro del rey? -preguntó Susan mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de los reyes, pronto Caspian se le acerco y se sentó a su lado en la cabecilla- ¿Acaso es por mi?

-Su mejestad, yo nunca me atrevería...

-A tener el valor de decirlo en voz alta, lo sabemos -interrumpió Susan. Caspian a su lado sonrió.

-Quiero que sepan y que quede bien claro que ésta es solamente la decisión de su Majestad el rey: con quien casarse y gobernar como él lo crea correcto a nuestra amada Narnia. Ustedes pueden dar consejos -dijo mirando a los lores telmarinos-, no tomar las decisiones por él.

Caspian se levanto de su asiento y miro a todos los presentes.

-Creo que ya hemos resuelto la disputa caballeros. Pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron del lugar, unos más contentos que otros. Caspian se dejo caer nuevamente a un lado de Susan. Suspiro.

-Realmente quisiera no tenerlos en el consejo -comentó.

-No se puede hacer nada, como tu procedencia es telmarina debe de haber alguno de ellos en el consejo.

-lo sé -dijo resignado. De pronto se levanto y le tendió la mano, que rápidamente Susan tomo parándose ella también-. Como dijiste, los as sabido manejar bien, mejor que yo de hecho. Debo admitir que me gusta verte celosa -Susan paro de pronto.

-No estaba celosa -aclaró, aún así no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿No? -comentó Caspian divertido anudando la marcha.

-Por supuesto que no, estaba... indignada -Caspian rió por aquellas escusas ganando un pequeño golpe en las costillas por parte de Susan.

 **...**

Al terminar de comer, la Benévola se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar, mas sin embargo cuando se disponía a desvestirse para colocarse la ropa de dormir alguien toco a la puerta.

Al abrirla pudo ver a Caspian que sonreía más que feliz. Susan se apresuro a abrazarlo tirandosele en sima. Hacía unas semanas había salido a Beruna para detener a unos rebeldes que causaban problemas.

-Que bueno que hayas vuelto -le dijo Susan una vez se separaron.

-A mi también me alegra estar de vuelta.

Cuando Susan se disponía a preguntar como le había ido con todo, él se le adelanto.

-Me gustaría decirte algo -dijo serio-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto -dijo ella-. ¿Paso algo malo? -preguntó más que preocupada al ver el nerviosismo de Caspian.

-No nada malo de hecho, todo salio muy bien.

-¿Entonces...-sin embargo el joven la interrumpió.

-He estado pensando últimamente...-dijo él-... en todos las cosas que los lores dijeron. De buscar una esposa -de pronto el corazón de Suasan comenzó a correr desbocado-, y en estas semanas que no he estado contigo me a dejado ver cuanto te he extrañado, lo mucho que en verdad te amo -y tras unos segundos de silencio saco un anillo de compromiso, la joven no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de lagrimas-. Tal vez te parezca apresurado, y poco romántico que te lo diga aquí, sin preparar nada en especial. Pero quería decírtelo sin esperar un segundo más -de pronto se arrodillo frente a ella, dejando el anillo un poco extendido en su dirección- ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo, Susan?

Para estos momentos la Benévola no podía aguantar el llanto de felicidad, y con un glorioso sí de su parte, Caspian se dedicó a colocarle el hermoso anillo en su dedo anular y luego él la tomo entre sus brazos.

Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella sintiera sus brazos rodeándola. Respondió a sus besos con una necesidad que los sorprendió a ambos. Fue ella quien le desabrochó la camisa y la hebilla del cinturón. Él supo que para esto, que para su primera vez, ella debía dirigir los movimientos, quería que se sintiera segura. Pero no pudo disimular su erección, y ella la sintió mientras bajaba el cierre, mientras sus pantalones caían al piso.

Él dirigió las manos hasta los bordes de su vestido y se detuvo, buscando su mirada. La forma en que lo miro, el sonido de su respiración agitada, no le dejaron dudas de que era esto lo que ella quería. Empujo el vestido lentamente y se deslizó sobre sus hombros cayendo al piso en un susurro. Lo hizo con la mayor delicadeza, no arrancándole sus defensas, sino como una liberación bienvenida. Una liberación. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiro de placer mientras él se inclinaba para besarle el pecho.

Y así, por primera vez, Susan permitió que un hombre le hiciera el amor.

 **...**

La luz que entraba por la ventana que daba al balcón la despertó, aún en los brazos de Caspian. Lo sintió moverse, y lo escucho preguntarle:

-¿Qué hora es?

-Deberían ser las tres de la tarde.

-¡Dios! -Lanzó una risa de asombro y giró sobre su espalda.- No puedo creer que hayamos dormido toda la tarde. Supongo que me puse al día con el sueño.

Se quedaron inmóviles por un momento. Luego él preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Cómo estuvo?

-¿Quieres saber lo buen amante que eres?

-No. Quiero saber como te resultó a ti. El hecho de que te tocara.

Ella sonrió.

-Fue bueno.

-¿No hice nada malo? ¿No te lastime?

-No, no. Me has hecho sentir segura.

Él la besó.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo esta noche? -susurro ella.

-Y todas las demás.

* * *

 **Hola, aquí dejo otro capitulo mas que es el ante ultimo :p**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, este particularmente me gustó mucho.**

 **Debo decir que verdaderamente no soy buena con estos de los lemon o cosas de ese índole (me sonrojo de solo pensar estas cosas), pero me imagine que algunos querrían (y que para la historia también viene bien) que por lo menos diera a entender que algo de eso paso entre ambos y bueno, me acorde de un libro que leí hace bastante y que no era tan explicito y decidí utilizar eso (por si tienen curiosidad o por esas casualidades de la vida alguno lo leyó y le suena de algo es del libro "El cirujano" de Tess Gerritsen )**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Todavía falta el epilogo por supuesto así que nos veremos de nuevo :D**


	18. Epilogo

**_Disclaimer: Las Cronicas de Narnia y sus personajes pertenecen a C. S. Lewis_**

 ** _Capitulo 17_**

Capian caminaba de un lado a otro incapaz de mantenerse quieto. Minutos antes había hecho el intento de sentarse y mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible, sin embargo no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando nuevamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro nuevamente. Su tensión aumentó aún más cuando escucho un grito más potente que los otros.

-Majestad debe tranquilizarse, la reina Susan estará bien. Le hemos proporcionado a las mujeres más cualificadas.

Sin embargo Caspian no hizo caso a las palabras que el profesor Cornelius le dirigía intentando calmarlo y mermarle un poco los nervios. Juraba por Aslan que jamas había estado tan ansioso y nervioso en su vida.

Habían pasado horas ahí dentro, ya no podía soportar más sin atravesar aquella puerta le digieran lo que le digieran y aún a pesar de que sabía que con ello podría enfrentar la furia de su esposa. Estaba por entrar al cuarto cuando de repente sintió como si su corazón parara de pronto. Del otro lado de la puerta se escucho, de repente, un fuerte y vigoroso llanto.

Y ahora sí, sin importarle nada entró precipitadamente buscando a Susan con la mirada y al causante de aquel fuerte ruido que iba aminorando poco a poco.

Quizá aquella imagen no iba a desaparecer nunca de su mente y la evocaría en días futuros para sacar fuerzas de alguna adversidad que tuviera que enfrentar en algún momento.

Susan estaba ahí, recostada en la cama, sudorosa y toda despeinada con un pequeño bulto en brazos. Era una imagen hermosa para el actual rey.

Lento pero seguro se acerco a la joven reina que no despegaba su mirada de aquellas mantas que sostenía en brazos. No fue cuando estuvo a su lado que dirigió la mirada a su esposo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cansada pero la más feliz que él pudiera recordar haberle visto nunca.

Caspian se sentó a su lado, intentando no molestar mucho a Susan, y dirigió la mirada al pequeño bebé que ella sostenía. Lentamente acaricio su pequeña cabesita.

-Es hermoso -susurro.

-De hecho -comenzó Susan-. Es una niña.

A Caspian realmente no le interesaba mucho el sexo del bebé mientras éste estuviera sano y fuerte.

-Una niña.

Caspian agarro a la pequeña bebé de los brazos de su madre dejando que Susan se acomodara mejor sobre la cama y permitirle reposar más cómodamente. La bebé no hacía más que mirar curiosa a su padre, el llanto ya olvidado.

-Tiene tus ojos.

Susan asintió demasiado cansada para pronunciar palabra. Caspian la observo y se acerco para depositarle un suave beso en los labios a su mujer.

-Gracias -Susan le sonrió enternecida- Es mejor que descanses. Estaremos aquí cuando despiertes.

 **...**

Caspian revisaba unos papeles que ya había retrasado por demasiado tiempo. Sabía que no podía retrasar lo inevitable y que era hora de encargarse de los asuntos que había dejado sin resolver por demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo sabía que el viaje iba a ser de tiempo indefinido y que podría llegar a durar meses. Era por ese motivo que lo había dejado acumulando polvo en su cajón por demasiado tiempo.

Era tan feliz como estaban las cosas y su hija crecía demasiado rápido que no quería perderse nada de su aprendizaje. Estar tan lejos de ambas iba a ser realmente duro. Pero sabía que no podía alargar más aquello y debía hacerse cargo de inmediato.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como la puerta se abría para dejar pasar a una niña de no más de cinco años quien se dirigió hacia las piernas de su padre para llamar su atención jalando su remera. Caspian salió de sus pensamientos y dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio dirigió la vista a la pequeña personita que llamaba su atención. Le sonrió un poco sorprendido pero feliz.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, he? -le dijo sin regañarla mientras la subía y la sentaba sobre sus piernas. La niña no hizo más que poner uno de sus deditos sobre sus labios.

-Shh, me he escapado de la señora Cooler. Pero no digas nada -le susurro en forma confidencial. Caspian no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa.

-¿Escapando de las clases de etiqueta de nuevo?

La niña inflo sus cachetes ante el pequeño regaño de su padre.

-Son aburridas -y segundos después lo miro con ojos ilusionados- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a los jardines y me enseñas a montar? -Caspian la miro entretenido.

-Me encantaría, pero papá esta un poco ocupado ahora, cielo.

-Prometiste que me enseñarías -reprocho.

-Y lo haré, pero debo terminar esto primero.

-Puedo esperarte mientras tanto.

Caspian estaba por responderle cuando ambos escucharon como la llamaban a lo lejos. La niña miro hacía la puerta mientras escuchaba con temor como el ruido iba haciéndose más cercano. Rápidamente escondió la carita sobre el pecho de su padre mientras evadía la mirada enojada de su madre.

-¡Amira! Ahí estas -Y segundos después dirigió la mirada de reproche hacía su marido quien no hizo más que mandarle una mirada de disculpa.

-Amira -comenzó de nuevo Susan más calmada-. Te he dicho un montón de veces que debes dejar de rehuir las clases de etiqueta -más que como un regaño sonaba más como a un suspiro resignado-. No puedo salir a buscarte cada vez que decides huir de las clases y la señora Cooler viene a pedir ayuda porque no puede encontrarte.

Amira saco la cabeza del pecho de su padre para mirar a Susan un poco avergonzada con un ligero puchero.

-Es aburrido -dijo para escusarse de alguna manera-. Prefiero aprender a montar con papá.

-Por supuesto que aprenderás a montar con papá si quieres -dijo Susan enternecida-. Pero esto es importante también y debes de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? -Susan suspiro.

-Ya lo hemos hablado. No creas que no noto que lo único que quieres lograr es hacer tiempo jovencita.

De pronto una señora Cooler un poco alterada aparece y aliviada ve a la pequeña princesa. Rápidamente hizo una reverencia ante Caspian y Susan.

-Vamos -dijo Caspian-. Ya has evadido lo suficiente las clases por el día de hoy.

Y dándole un beso en la frente a su hija, ocasionando la risa de ésta a causa de la barba de su padre, se despidió y Susan ayudo a su hija a bajarse del regaso de Caspian mientras tomada de la mano se dirigió a la señora Cooler quien tras disculparse nuevamente tomo a Amira de la mano mientras se dirigían de nueva cuenta al salón a seguir con las clases.

Una vez solos Susan cerro la puerta del despacho de Caspian y se dirigió hacia él.

-A veces creo que no haces más que alentarla a escapar de sus deberes.

-Bueno, puedo entender porque el afán de escapar de esa en particular. Por suerte ella no tiene la misma mujer amargada que a mi me enseñaba de pequeño -comentó divertido.

Sin embargo segundos después dirigió una mirada seria a su esposa. Susan lo miro preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, en unos meses tendré que emprender un viaje.

-¿Un viaje? ¿Por qué asuntos?

Él no hizo más que darle los papeles que había dejado olvidados cuando su hija había entrado y se los pasó a su esposa. Susan los leyó rápidamente. Al terminar tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada pensativa.

-Va a ser un viaje largo -dijo por fin.

Caspian asintió de acuerdo con ella.

-Te va extrañar mucho.

-Lo sé.

-Yo también te extrañare.

Y es que ambos sabían que Susan no podría acompañarlo por mucho que quisieran, pues uno de los dos debía quedarse con Amira. Caspian se levanto y abrazo a Susan quien, como hiciera antes su hija, coloco la cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo.

-Prometo intentar hacerlo en el más breve tiempo que me sea posible.

-Lo sé.

Ambos quedaron en silencio aún abrazados sin ganas de separarse por el momento. Sin embargo Susan se separo de los firmes brazos de Caspian para dedicarle una mira dubitativa.

-¿Cuándo te iras?

-Debo ordenar que preparen todo para el viaje y organizar al Viajero del Alba. Pararemos en la isla de Galma y seguiremos por el este. Después de eso comenzará realmente la búsqueda de los lores. No estoy muy seguro como proceder después, tendría que verificar algunos mapas. Quizá también puedas ayudarnos. Tu conoces los mares mejor que nosotros.

-Yo no tendré problemas en ayudar en lo que pueda, sin embargo debes pensar que mis conocimientos son de mil trecientos años atrás, muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado.

-Lo sé, pero quisiera tener tu opinión en esto.

Susan asintió y se dirigió a los papeles para observarlos mejor. Caspian se posiciono aun lado suyo.

-Quien sabe -dijo Caspian-. Quizá tus hermanos aparezcan.

-Es lo que temo -su esposo la miró confundido-. Cuando Narnia nos necesita las cosas no suelen ser precisamente fáciles y todo suele tomar un rumbo más peligroso.

Ambos se quedaron pensando en las palabras de la Benévola mientras reflexionaban que aquellas palabras tenían mucho de razón.

* * *

 **Bueno, tengo que decir que este es el final de la historia. Sí, se que algunos pensarán que ha quedado con un final abierto y esa era totalmente la intención.**

 **Tengo que decir que después de esto Caspian iniciaría la búsqueda de los lores telmarinos y sería mayormente lo que se vio en la película pero, obviamente con cosas diferente. Como Lilliandil por ejemplo. Estoy tan triste de que no se haya quedado con Susan, lo entiendo en el libro pero tenía una fuerte esperanza de que pudieran cambiar las cosas en la película. Ya imaginaran mi desilusión cuando esto no paso T_T**

 **Cambiando de tema radicalmente, quiero darles las gracias a todos aquellos que pasaron a leer mi historia y le dieron una oportunidad. Y gracias también a todos aquellos que se hicieron un poco de tiempo para dejar un comentario o agregar a favoritos y follows, muchísimas gracias nuevamente.**

 **Espero que no les haya defraudado el epilogo, aunque entendería si estuvieran en desacuerdo con el final abierto.**

 **Por cierto xandra19 me gustaría responderte acá un comentario (por si alguno también tiene curiosidad) y de que tal vez, como dijiste en tu ultimo comentario, esperabas que escribiera sobre la boda de Caspian y Susan y pues como debiste de darte cuenta esto no lo hice y quiero darte mis razones por si quizá te ha desilusionado esto, mis motivos son dos principalmente: primero es que no puedo imaginarme una boda narniana por el momento, aún más si es una de la realeza, creo principalmente que debería ser parecida a la nuestra pero más mágica (no se si me explico con esto ultimo). Mi segundo motivo es que no puedo vislumbrar la boda de ellos dos sin sus hermanos, cosa que a alguno pueda parecerle absurdo (cosa que entendería) pero es que a mi me encanta la relación de los cuatro como hermanos y en un momento tan feliz para Susan creo que ellos serían imprescindibles. Y tengo que decir que no, ellos no estuvieron en el momento de su casamiento.**

 **Ya explicado esto quiero darte las gracias por seguir hasta el final (y a todos aquellos que también lo hicieron) y por dejar siempre algún comentario con tus opiniones (que en algunos casos me hicieron pensar cosas que no me las había planteado, como la de la boda) en cada capitulo.**

 **Ahora si, y con el riesgo de ser repetitiva, una vez más quiero dar las gracias a todos por llegar hasta el final de la historia (sobretodo por ser la primera que publico) y que a aquellos que les encante el suspian (como a mi) espero y nos veamos pronto, pues ya estoy pensando en otra historia con ellos dos (no puedo evitarlo, es que me encantan XD)**


End file.
